She is Mine
by YoruChan Kuchiki
Summary: Karin belum menyerah, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk mendekati Gaara. Termasuk mengajaknya double date dengan melibatkan Sasuke dan Sakura./CHAPTER 10 UPDATE! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Gaje,abal-abal,lebay,OOC,sarat dengan misstypo,etc -_-**

_**Read and enjoy, then!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**She is Mine**

**1st Chapter**

**© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KAKAAAAAKKK" sebuah teriakan di pagi buta telah memecah keheningan di rumah keluarga mewah nan elit.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar sangat cepat menaiki tangga rumah yang memiliki pahatan indah di kanan kiri tangga dan karpet merah yang terbentang. Kaki itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kamar dan memdobrak dengan kasar pintu tersebut.

"BRAKKK!"

Si penghuni kamar yang masih setengah sadar itu membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap sebal si pendobrak pintu tadi.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Sakura? Pagi-pagi sudah teriak-teriak dan main dobrak!" gerutu si pemuda berambut merah berwajah _baby face _itu.

"Kau apakan es krim rasa terbaru yang aku beli kemarin,hah?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan kasar dan tanpa basa-basi langsung melempar tempat es krim kosong ke arah pemuda itu. Tapi pemuda tersebut berhasil menghindar dengan mulus.

"Sudah jelas ku makan." Jawab pemuda itu dengan polosnya dan tampang tanpa dosa.

"A—apa?" Sakura makin geram.

Ya, gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sakura Hatake, bungsu dari keluarga paling kaya seantero-Konoha, pagi ini berhasil membuat keributan di rumah yang bak istana Inggris itu. Semua itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah ulah si kembar sulung, Sasori Hatake yang melahap habis es krim 5 rasa yang baru kemarin dibeli Sakura. Sakura yang maniak es krim itu tentunya tidak terima dan nangis gelundungan waktu tau es krim yang kemarin malam dia letakkan di kulkas itu lenyap dan hanya bersisa tempat tanpa isi.

"KEMBALIKAN ES KRIMKUUUUU!" pekik Sakura yang membuat seisi rumah bahkan seisi Konoha terbangun dari tidur paginya.

"Aduuuh, kau itu benar-benar berisik Sakura!" jawab Sasori lagi sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Sementara si kembar bungsu yang tidur di sebelahnya langsung menarik selimut sampai kepalanya karena tidak tahan dengan keributan pagi yang sedang terjadi di kamarnya.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya geram dengan kakaknya yang satu itu, "Lihat saja akan aku adukan perbuatanmu ke kak Neji!" ancam Sakura lalu membanting pintu kamar itu.

"Bodo' amat dah!" jawab Sasori cuek dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Hm, memangnya kau makan semua es krim Sakura?" bisik seorang pemuda berambut merah satu lagi kepada Sasori.

"Aku hanya mencicipinya ko'." Jawab Sasori tanpa dosa kemudian kembali tidur.

"_Dasar Sasori gila! Mana ada mencicipi tapi dimakan sampai habis!" _gumam pemuda itu dalam hati.

oOo

"Nona, kumohon makanlah walau hanya sedikit. Kalau tidak nona bisa sakit nanti." Bujuk seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang sudah menyediakan makanan kesukaan si bungsu Hatake itu semeja makan penuh. Wanita itu tau betul, kalau sudah ngambek begini gadis bermata emerald itu memang paling susah dirayu.

"Po—ko—knya a—ku ma—u es—krim!" tegas gadis itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayolah nona sekali suap ini saja ya." Bujuk wanita itu lagi yang belum menyerah.

"Aku mau sarapan es krim!" jawab Sakura tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

Wanita yang telah lama bekerja untuk keluarga tersebut hanya menghela napas panjang-panjang. Dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap nona muda nya yang _moody_-an. Kalau sedang kumat seperti ini biasanya hanya ada satu orang yang paling bisa membujuknya dan membuatnya menurut dalam hitungan detik. Tapi sayangnya orang yang diharapkan itu belum menampakkan dirinya.

Pasangan suami-istri Hatake yang super sibuk itu juga sedang tidak ada di rumah. Mereka sekarang sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk mengurusi bisnis mereka yang kian hari kian melesat. Yah, tapi bagi Shizune si pelayan itu bersyukur dalam hati. Karena dengan begitu, kegaduhan setiap pagi di depan meja makan di rumah ini jadi sedikit berkurang. Belum lagi kalau si kembar merah itu sudah menampakkan wujudnya di depan meja makan dan memulai keisengan mereka yang tidak pada tempatnya. Meja makan tersebut akan menjadi saksi mati pertengkaran anak kecil yang sudah tidak layak umur itu yang tidak ada habis-habisnya. Seandainya dia bisa bicara, mungkin dia akan menjerit dan menangis.

"Yoo, selamat pagi.." sapa Sasori yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama adik kembarnya Gaara dan langsung mengambil tempat di meja makan.

"_Nah, datang juga para pengacau."_ Gumam Shizune dalam hati.

"Wah, hari ini kau masak banyak Shizune." Kata Sasori yang matanya sudah berbinar-binar melihat setumpuk makanan lezat di depan matanya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menyantap semua makanan yang ada di depan meja itu. Benar-benar seperti orang kelaparan dengan gaya makan yang tidak ada elit-elitnya sedikit pun pula'.

Sasori memang berbeda dengan adik kembarnya Gaara yang cenderung irit bicara dan cool. Walaupun mereka kembar tapi sifat mereka jauh berbeda. Sasori adalah preman sangar yang bertampang _baby face. _Bagi Sakura dia adalah makhluk terjahil di dunia yang pernah ditemui. Hobi yang paling senang dilakukannya adalah menjahili adik kecilnya itu. Bagi Sasori tangisan Sakura adalah kepuasaan tersendiri untuknya. Sasori adalah orang yang sangat tempramen dan tidak segan-segan menghajar siapapun yang membuat Sakura menangis kecuali dirinya sendiri. Sasori sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan kedewasaannya sedikit pun karena sifatnya yang seperti preman pasar itu. Bahkan Gaara jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan dirinya. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau dia merupakan kembar sulung keluarga Hatake.

"Hei, Sakura kau tidak makan?" tanya Sasori yang masih mengunyah makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Sementara Gaara masih dengan antengnya makan dan belum bicara sepatah pun.

"_Heh, kau pikir gara-gara siapa aku tidak mau makan?"_ gumam Sakura dalam hati sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya yang sedari tadi menatap Sasori sebal.

"Hei, ada apa dengan mulutmu itu? Persis seperti ikan koi tau!" ejek Sasori cuek membuat Sakura benar-benar ingin melemparinya piring terdekat.

"Pagi.." seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi, rapi, berambut coklat dan bermata teduh itu membuat semua mata tertuju padanya dan seketika rutinitas pertengkaran pagi itu terhenti.

"Pagi kak Neji." Sahut Gaara.

"_Nah, sang penyelamat datang.."_ gumam Shizune lega.

"_Sang iblis bertampang malaikat akhirnya menampakkan diri."_ Kali ini Sasori yang bergumam. Dia mempunyai firasat kalau sepertinya ada sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa dirinya pagi ini.

"Huwaaaa, kak Nejiii..." Sakura langsung berlari dan memeluk kakak sulungnya itu sambil terisak.

"Sakura, ada apa? Kau belum makan?" tanya Neji sambil melirik piring makan Sakura yang masih kosong.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau makan kalau tidak ada es krim." Rewek Sakura.

"Loh, bukannya kemarin kau baru membeli es krim?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kak Sasori menghabiskannya. Padahal es krim itu keluaran terbaru yang aku nanti-nantikan dan aku sudah mengantri hampir sejam untuk membeli es krim itu. Tapi si preman pasar itu malah menghabiskannya." Jawab Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Dan tadi dia malah mengejekku mirip ikan koi!" Sakura makin memanas-manasi kakaknya seakan-akan tau apa yang akan dilakukan kakaknya setelah ini.

"Benar begitu Sasori?" tatapan lembut yang meneduhkan itu berubah seketika menjadi tatapan membunuh yang luar biasa.

"Glek" Sasori menelan ludahnya sendiri. Merasakan bahwa dirinya benar-benar terancam setelah ini.

"Aku tanya apa benar begitu Sasori?" tanya Neji sekali lagi masih dengan senyum maut yang terpancar dari wajahnya membuat semua yang berada di dekatnya bergidik ngeri tidak terkecuali Sakura dan Gaara.

"Ng..itu...anu...aku.."

"Jadi begitu ya?" Sasori sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kemari sebentar." Neji melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke Sasori.

Sasori masih diam terpaku. Keringat dinginnya sudah hampir menetes. Ternyata seorang preman pasar seperti Sasori bisa takut juga dengan seorang Neji Hatake.

"Ayo kemari." Bujuk Neji lagi tanpa menghilangkan senyum maut dari wajahnya.

"A—aku s—sedang makan." Jawab Sasori ketakutan seakan-akan dia akan ditelan hidup-hidup kalau menuruti perintahnya. Tapi jika tidak dituruti mungkin dia akan dipanggang dan buang untuk dijadikan makanan anjing lewat.

"Oh, jadi mau mencoba membantah ya?" sahut Neji dengan ekspresi datar.

Sasori menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam.

"_Mati aku!"_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Dengan berat hati, ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan meja makan dan berjalan mendekati Neji dan Sakura. Sementara Gaara dan Shizune hanya menonton adegan berdarah tersebut dengan tenang yang tentunya akan menjadikan Sasori sebagai korbannya.

"Semangat Sasori!" celetuk Gaara tiba-tiba yang malah memperpanas suasana.

"Diam kau! Kau kira akan ada pertandingan gulat!" omel Sasori.

Langkah Sasori semakin mendekati Neji yang telah menunggunya dengan senyuman ratusan volt.

"Gara-gara siapa?"

"Eh?"

"Gara-gara siapa Sakura jadi menangis?"

Sasori memandang Sakura sebentar yang masih terisak walaupun sebenarnya tersirat raut wajah kemenangan darinya. Sasori hanya mendecih sebal.

"A—aku.." jawab Sasori terbata-bata.

"Sudah tau kan?"

"I—iya.."

"BLETAKKK" jitakan keras mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Sasori yang langsung membuatnya menjerit kesakitan.

"ADUUUHH!" teriak Sasori sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Itu pelajaran untukmu pagi ini." Kata Neji santai sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya.

"S—sialan kau.." ringis Sasori yang masih kesakitan.

"Bilang apa tadi?" Neji menoleh.

"T—tidak aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok. T—tidak bilang apa-apa." Jawab Sasori kelabakan.

"Hm.."

"Nah, Sakura sekarang kau makan ya walaupun sedikit. Pulang sekolah nanti akan kubelikan es krim 5 rasa kesukaanmu itu sekulkas penuh." Tatapan membunuh itu pun hilang seketika diganti dengan tatapan yang lembut dan menyejukkan.

"Janji ya kak?" sahut Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Neji hanya mengangguk dan mengusap lembut kepala adik kesayangannya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" jawab Sakura riang.

Neji tersenyum lembut pada adik kecilnya itu. Sementara Gaara dan Shizune tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa melihat kejadian tragis itu terulang kembali untuk yang kesekian kalinya di depan mata mereka. Dan yang menjadi korban selalu Sasori. Malangnya nasib Sasori.

Sakura kemudian tersenyum puas dan melewek ke arah korban tragedi berdarah itu membuat Sasori—si korban jadi semakin kesal dan ingin mengamuk.

"_Dasar Sakura dan Kak Neji sialan!"_

oOo

Akademi Konoha, tempat para generasi kedua keluarga Hatake itu bersekolah. Akademi itu bukanlah sekolahan yang terlalu elit. Tapi keberadaan mereka lah yang membuat sekolah tersebut tampak elit. Setiap koridor dari sekolah itu yang mereka lewati tidak luput dari tatapan dan decak kagum dari para siswa lainnya terutama siswa perempuan yang bisa mabuk kepayang dengan pesona ketiga pemuda bersaudara Hatake. Tidak terkecuali Sakura, parasnya yang manis membuat siswa laki-laki juga tergila-gila dan mencoba membuatnya menjadi kekasih mereka. Sudah banyak laki-laki yang menembak Sakura mulai dari teman sebaya sampai dengan kakak kelas. Tapi sudah banyak juga yang langsung mundur teratur selang beberapa menit setelah prosesi tembak-menembak itu berlangsung. Yah, kenapa lagi kalau bukan karena kakak-kakak Sakura yang _sister-complex_ tingkat akut yang masih belum rela kalau adik kecil mereka itu berganti status dari lajang menjadi berpacaran.

Ada duo rambut merah yang dikenal paling menyolok dan memiliki tampang paling garang yang banyak disegani oleh kaum adam disana. Personilnya adalah Sasori Hatake dan Gaara Hatake. Personil pertama, Sasori Hatake adalah orang yang paling tempramen, preman pasar bertampang _baby face_, tidak segan-segan langsung menghajar orang yang tidak disukainya. Tapi tidak disangka banyak juga siswi-siswi yang mengidolakannya. Lalu ada Gaara Hatake, si pemuda _cool_, yang irit bicara dan senyum serta memiliki wajah menawan yang dapat membuat para gadis _klepek-klepek_ hanya dengan satu lirikan. Dan satu lagi si sulung keluarga Hatake yang memiliki peran paling penting yaitu Neji Hatake. Pemuda yang memiliki wajah dan tatapan menyejukkan serta kharisma yang kuat ini benar-benar bisa membuat para gadis melayang. Tapi siapa sangka dibalik sikapnya yang kalem itu, dia bisa berubah menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Sakura. Bahkan, Sasori yang disebut-sebut sebagai preman pasar saja langsung bergidik ngeri berhadapan dengannya.

"Sakura, hari ini kau pulang duluan saja ya. Aku ada rapat OSIS sore ini, mungkin aku akan pulang telat hari ini." Kata Neji sambil megusap-ngusap kepala adiknya yang membuat pemandangan itu menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kami juga, kami hari ini ada pelajaran tambahan. Jadi kau pulang duluan saja." Sahut Sasori.

"Maaf ya Sakura." Tambah Gaara.

Sekilas terlihat raut kecewa di wajah Sakura. Kalau begitu sepulang ini dia pasti akan sendirian lagi dan merasa kesepian, begitulah yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu.

"Ayah dan ibu akan pulang hari ini. Barusan mereka menghubungiku. Jadi kau tidak akan merasa sendirian." Timpal Neji dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Benarkah begitu?"

Neji hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Sakura tersenyum riang.

"Sakuraaaa.." seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir kuda datang menghampirinya.

"Ah, pagi Kak Neji, Kak Sasori dan Kak Gaara." Sapa gadis itu lagi.

"Pagi juga Ino." Jawab mereka berbarengan.

"Sakura, sepulang sekolah temani aku ke toko kaset ya. Aku mau membeli DVD Movie Naruto Shippudeen terbaru. Boleh kan kakak-kakak sekalian?" tanya gadis itu kepada tiga pemuda yang ada di depannya sambil nyengir kuda.

"Kebetulan sekali, hari ini kami memang tidak bisa pulang bersama dengan Sakura karena ada urusan sepulang sekolah. Jadi kau bisa sekalian menemaninya pulang kan?" pinta Neji sambil memancarkan senyum teduhnya.

Sekilas terlihat rona merah tersembul dari pipi Ino, "Siap!" jawabnya kemudian sambil memeragakan tangannya dengan gaya hormat.

"Hei hei aku kan belum mengiyakan permohonanmu Ino." Celetuk Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengiyakannya Nona Hatake Sakura." Ino melewek ke arah Sakura.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Sakura dan Ino memang sudah bersahabat sejak SD. Jadi mereka sudah hapal dengan sifat masing-masing sahabatnya itu.

"Aku duluan masuk kelas ya kak. Dadaaaahhh..." Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan membawa paksa Ino masuk ke dalam kelas.

Mereka hanya tersenyum. Sementara siswa-siswa di sekitar yang memerhatikan mereka sedaritadi hanya bergumam iri melihatnya.

oOo

"Oke anak-anak, sampai disini dulu pertemuan kita hari ini. Sampai jumpa minggu depan." Kata guru berperawakan tinggi tegap berambut coklat menyudahi kelasnya.

Dia berjalan keluar kelas diiringi dengan siswa lainnya yang juga sudah tidak tahan berlama-lama di sekolah.

"Haah, akhirnya selesai juga. Pelajaran Pak Yamato adalah pelajaran yang paling membosankan." Keluh Ino.

"Kau benar, aku saja hampir tertidur tadi." Jawab Sakura sambil memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Yah, sudahlah.. yang penting sekarang ayo kita pergi ke toko kaseeetttt.." teriak Ino dengan semangat sambil merangkul Sakura.

"Iya iya tidak perlu teriak seperti itu kan? Berisik tau!" omel Sakura. Ino hanya nyengir.

"Ng,anu Sakura.. mau pulang sama-sama?" tiba-tiba seorang pemuda langsing berambut hitam cepak mengalihkan percakapan mereka.

"Ah, maaf ya Sai. Lagi-lagi hari ini kau kurang beruntung. Hari ini Sakura harus menemaniku." Jawab Ino yang langsung merangkul pundak Sakura.

"Oh, begitu.." sahut Sai nampak sedikit kecewa.

"Maaf ya Sai.." timpal Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan ya." Lanjut Sai sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

oOo

"Kyaaaa, akhirnya aku bisa menontonnya sekarang.." jerit Ino heboh di tengah jalan membuat orang-orang memperhatikannya. Dia pun memamer-mamerkan kaset DVD yang baru dibelinya itu kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengiya-iyakan setiap perkataan yang terlontar dari si maniak anime yang ada di depannya ini.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Sai itu sepertinya naksir kepadamu Sakura." Kata Ino sambil memegang dagunya.

Kedua iris mata Sakura membelalak kaget.

"Sai itu kan keren, baik, cool, dia juga jadi idola kalangan siswa kelas X. Tidak kalah dengan ketiga kakakmu. Jadi tidak masalah kan?" goda Ino sambil menyenggol-nyenggol sikut Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa?" sahut Sakura cuek.

"Kau bisa menjadikannya pacarmu. Kalian pasti akan jadi pasangan yang serasi."

"Pacar? Aku tidak tertarik." Jawab Sakura tidak minat.

"Ya ampun Sakura. Mau sampai kapan kau terus mempertahankan statusmu itu? Dengar ya Sakura, kita ini sudah SMA. Jadi sudah sewajarnya kalau kita merasakan bagaimana rasanya pacaran, jatuh cinta, patah hati, kencan, melakukan hal-hal yang romantis dengan orang yang kita cintai. Pasti semua itu akan terasa sangat menyenangkan." Kata Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Namun Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan 2 kata cuek, "Hn.."

"Coba kau pikir Sakura, sudah banyak yang datang menyatakan cinta padamu dan mereka itu _top idol_ di sekolah kita. Seperti Kiba, Kak Hidan, Kak Dei dan kau menolak semuanya! Dan sekarang kau juga mau menolak Sai! Ya ampun Sakura... jadi kau mau tipe yang bagaimana?"

Sakura membuka bungkus lolipopnya dan mulai mengemutnya.

"Ah, aku tau. Kau pasti takut pacaran karena ketiga kakakmu yang _sister complex _akut itu kan? Kalau dipikir-pikir selama ini kan mereka selalu berbuat hal yang mengerikan kepada laki-laki yang mendekatimu. Hah, aku tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di pikiran mereka. Apa mereka mau membiarkanmu menjadi seorang gadis cupu yang tidak mengenal cinta?" gerutu Ino.

"Jangan menyalahkan kakakku! Lagipula aku memang tidak tertarik sama sekali.." Sakura mulai sebal.

Ino menghela nafas panjang-panjang.

"_Kakak beradik memang sama saja."_

"Aaaahh.."

"Heiiii.."

"Ya ampun..."

Jalan sempit di tengah-tengah pertokoan itu mendadak ramai dengan suara orang-orang yang sepertinya terganggu oleh sesuatu. Terlihat sesosok pria bermata onyx, berambut raven, dan menggunakan kaus berwarna biru dongker keluar dari kerumunan dengan mengendarai _skateboard_ nya dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuat kerumunan orang-orang yang berada di jalan sempit itu menghindar dan sebal. Tapi pemuda itu tampak tetap cuek tanpa memperdulikan bahwa jalan itu sebenarnya tidak boleh dilewatinya dengan menggunakan benda yang berada di bawah telapak kakinya itu.

"Ah Sakura awas!" jerit Ino yang mencoba membuat Sakura menghindar. Tapi terlambat..

"BRUKKKK"

Sakura yang daritadi berjalan tidak memperhatikan ke depan tidak dapat menghindari tabrakan tersebut. Keduanya pun jatuh tersungkur. Ino berlari menghampiri sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Aduduh.." ringis Sakura sambil memegang bokongnya yang sakit karena terjatuh dengan posisi duduk.

Ino membantunya untuk bangun. Mata emeraldnya pun beralih menatap onyx yang masih dengan sikap cueknya menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor kemudian mengambil _skateboard_ nya yang terlempar di sampingnya. Pemuda itu kembali menaiki papan berodanya itu dan ancang-ancang akan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"HEI TUNGGU!" teriakan keras yang berhasil membuat pemuda itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi. Pria itu menoleh dengan dinginnya, memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"MINTA MAAF!" ucapnya tegas.

"Apa?" jawab pemuda itu acuh.

"MINTA MAAF KARENA TELAH MENABRAKKU!"

"Hn.."

"KENAPA DIAM SAJA? KAU KIRA JALANAN INI PUNYAMU SEHINGGA KAU BISA SEENAKNYA BERMAIN ITU LALU MENABRAK ORANG DAN SEENAKNYA PERGI TANPA MEMINTA MAAF! APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA MATA, HAH?" seperti biasa suaranya yang nyaring ketika sedang marah membuat dia menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah jalan.

"Hn, bukannya kau sendiri yang tidak punya mata?"

"A—apa kau bilang?" emosi Sakura sudah memuncak melewati batasnya. Kalau di dekatnya ada gas LPG 12kg, mungkin dia sudah akan melemparnya ke pemuda menyebalkan yang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

"_Gawat, Sakura malah jadi mengamuk begini."_ Gumam Ino dalam hati yang daritadi sudah mengambil jarak 100 meter begitu melihat teman seperguruannya itu mulai jadi bringas.

Tapi sebelum perang berdarah itu terjadi, sebuah limousine hitam berhenti tepat di dekat mereka. Sakura menatap limousine yang sangat ia kenali itu. Dari dalam mobil itu, keluar seseorang memakai setelan jas hitam yang mungkin lebih mirip dengan seorang _bodyguard_. Dia berjalan mendekati Sakura dan langsung memberi salam hormat kepada nona muda Hatake itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

"Tuan dan Nyonya besar telah kembali dan mereka menyuruh saya untuk menjemput Nona. Selain itu Nona juga harus segera pulang karena akan ada tamu penting yang akan datang dan Nona diminta untuk hadir juga disana." Katanya sopan.

"Haah, baiklah kalau begitu.." jawab Sakura dengan nada sedikit kecewa karena hari ini ia gagal memakan mangsa dadakannya.

Pemuda raven itu terus memperhatikan Sakura seakan-akan dia siap dengan segala macam serangan yang akan dilancarkan oleh Sakura. Sakura kemudian kembali menatapnya dengan hawa membunuh yang luar biasa. Pemuda itu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"DENGAR YA, AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERIMU AMPUN KALAU KITA BERTEMU LAGI NANTI! JADI BERSIAP-SIAPLAH! INGAT ITU!" Sakura beracak pinggang dan menunjuk-nunjuk sadis ke arah pemuda yang terbilang tampan itu. Sementara si pemuda hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan gadis berjidat lebar yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Ayo Ino..." ajak Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil kemudian diikuti oleh Ino yang masih setengah ngeri dengan sobatnya itu.

Limousine hitam itu pun langsung tancap gas meninngalkan temapt itu. Sementara sepasang mata onyx itu masih memandangi limousine yang lambat laun menghilang, masih dengan tatapan acuh dan cueknya.

"Ini menarik.." gumamnya sambil menyeringai tipis kemudian kembali melaju cepat dengan _skateboard_ yang sudah siap untuk dikendarainya kembali.

oOo

"Aku pulaaaangg.."

"Wah, Sakura akhirnya kau pulang. Kami sudah menunggumu daritadi." Sambut seorang wanita berambut ikal panjang hitam dengan hangat.

"Neji tadi menelpon kalau mereka tidak bisa pulang denganmu. Mangkanya ayah menyuruh orang untuk menjemputmu. Lagipula hari ini kita akan kedatangan tamu penting. Jadi kau harus pulang cepat ke rumah menggantikan ketiga kakakmu yang mungkin tidak bisa hadir." Lanjut seorang laki-laki berambut silver menggunakan masker pada sebagian wajahnya yang tdak lain merupakan ayah Sakura.

"Tamu penting?" Sakura tampak bingung.

"Iya, hari ini keluarga Uchiha—rekan kerja ayah dan ibu dari Uchiha Coorporation akan datang berkunjung untuk mempererat hubungan. Anak mereka yang paling bungsu adalah lelaki dan sebaya denganmu. Siapa tau kalian bisa akrab dan itu akan jadi semakin bagus." Ungkap Nyonya Kurenai yang merupakan Nyonya besar di kediaman mewah itu.

Sakura mengernyitkan jidat lebarnya itu, menyadari kalau sepertinya ibunya yang merupakan sosok anggun nan lembut tapi lebih menyeramkan dibanding dirinya itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang dianggap buruk bagi Sakura.

"Oleh karena itu.." Kurenai—ibu Sakura, menepuk pundak anaknya dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura mundur selangkah, dia hapal betul dengan gerak-gerik ibunya yang mencurigakan.

"Ibu ingin kau memakai ini..." teriaknya girang sambil memamerkan sebuah dress cantik bermotif bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda dan sepasang _high heels_ yang jika diukur dengan penggaris mungkin ukurannya mencapai 15cm dan tentunya kembali berwarna merah muda.

Jiwa Sakura langsung keluar dari mulutnya ketika melihat seperangkat benda yang paling dia hindari itu. Yah, mau bagaimana pun juga walaupun Sakura memiliki tampang yang manis bagaikan bidadari tetapi tidak dengan sikapnya yang terbilang tidak ada manis-manisnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan sang ibu yang memiliki paras dan hati bak malaikat yang membuat orang lain tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan "tidak" pada setiap apa yang dimintanya.

"A—aku tidak mau memakainya!"

Kurenai memetikkan jarinya, spontan para pelayan wanita yang berjejer di belakang langsung menagkap kedua lengan Sakura dan menggeretnya paksa ke ruang ganti.

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK MAU MEMAKAI BAJU NISTA ITU! LEPASKAN!" berontak Sakura. Tapi kekuatannya kalah dengan 5 pelayan _wonder woman _yang dengan mulusnya berhasil menggeretnya masuk dan tentu saja memaksanya untuk melepas semua yang ada di tubuh gadis itu dan mengganti dengan pakaian nista itu.

"Maaf ya Sakura.. ini hanya naluri seorang ibu yang ingin melihat putri semata wayangnya tampil anggun dan feminin seperti sang ibu.." Kurenai mendramatisir keadaan. Sementara Kakashi Hatake—sang suami hanya _swaetdrop_ melihat kelakuan mereka.

oOo

Sakura keluar dan berjalan pelan-pelan karena tidak terbiasa dengan sepatu yang ia kenakan sambil menarik-narik bagian bawah dressnya yang dirasanya terlalu pendek itu. Dia berjalan mendekati kedua orangtuanya itu dengan wajah canggung. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau Sakura benar-benar cantik saat itu. Pasangan Hatake itu terpana melihat kecantikan putri bungsunya.

"Kau benar-benar cantik Sakura." Kata Kurenai sambil memegangi tangan kiri anaknya. Kakashi hanya mengangguk-angukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum simpul di balik masker yang ia kenakan itu.

"Aku risih dengan pakaian seperti ini ibu.." Sakura menunduk malu. Tersirat guratan merah tipis di wajahnya. Kurenai tertawa kecil, senang dan puas melihat anak kesayangannya itu akhirnya berpenampilan bak seorang putri.

"Tampaknya para tamu sudah datang." Kakashi menoleh ke arah pintu utama yang terbuka kemudian diikuti dengan kehadiran 4 orang asing yang belum pernah Sakura temui sebelumnya.

Sakura menatap keempat orang yang mash terlihat samar dari kejauhan. Dipasatinya satu-satu wajah mereka. Ia tampak mencari bagaimana rupa pemuda yang ibunya katakan itu. Matanya langsung membulat ketika irisnya menangkap apa yang dicarinya. Ketika sepasang emerald dan onyx itu bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Keduanya terkejut dalam diam. Masih tidak percaya dengan yang ada dihadapan mereka masing-masing.

"K—kau!" kata mereka berbarengan.

Sementara anggota dari kedua keluarga itu menatap mereka bingung dan tampaknya malah mensalahartikan sikap mereka.

**~TBC~**

**Bacotan author:**

**Yah, akhirnya kelar juga chapter 1 yang udah kurang lebih seminggu nterbengkalai karena penyakit malesku yang lagi kumat.**

**Aku agak ragu dengan fic yang satu ini, jadi aku butuh review dari kalian untuk tetap melanjutkan atau dihapus.. T.T**

**KEEP OR DELETE?**

**NEED YOUR REVIEW PLEASE...**

**^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Gaje,abal-abal,lebay,OOC,sarat dengan misstypo,etc -_-**

_**Read and enjoy, then!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**She is Mine**

**2nd Chapter**

**© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"K—kau!"

"Loh, kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Kurenai sambil menyentuh dagunya dengan satu jari telunjuk.

"K—kau orang yang menabrakku tadi sore!" Sakura menunjuk pemuda itu lengkap sambil mengangkat _dress_ nya agar ada sedikit celah untuk membuka lebar kakinya ke belakang.

Pemuda bertampang _stoic_ itu tetap anteng dengan tangan disaku celananya seolah tidak memperdulikan ocehan Sakura.

"Sasuke, kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan Sakura?" kali ini Mikoto—ibu Sasuke—pemuda yang dimaksud Sakura yang bertanya.

"Hn, tapi itu tidak sengaja.." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"TIDAK SENGAJA APAAN, HAH? JELAS-JELAS KAU SENGAJA MENABRAKKU DAN BELUM MINTA MAAF!" bentak Sakura sewot.

"Takdir.." kali ini giliran seorang pemuda tinggi berambut hitam panjang yang angkat bicara.

"Eh?" satu kata yang sukses membuatsemua mata tertuju padanya.

"Pertemuan yang merupakan takdir yang menjadi jembatan dari hubungan mereka nantinya. Tidak sedikit pasangan muda-mudi yang hubungannya langgeng berawal dari rasa tidak suka." Jelas pemuda yang tampaknya merupakan kakak Sasuke sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Sakura jadi makin bingung. Ia yang tidak peka mana mengerti dengan maksud dari ucapan Itachi yang dianggapnya berbelit-belit.

"Apa maksudmu Itachi?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya kepada anak sulungnya itu.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Berarti kau ingin mengatakan kalau mereka itu jodoh kan Itachi?" sahut Mikoto mengerti.

"Itu benar sekali ibu.." jawab Itachi tersenyum.

Mendengar hal itu rasanya Sakura benar-benar mual dan ingin muntah. Rasanya ingin sekali dia pergi ke toilet terdekat untuk membuang rasa _eneg_ nya mendengar kata _'jodoh'_ atau mungkin lebih baik dia muntahkan saja langsung ke pakaian pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu.

"Ah benar juga. Lagipula pasti akan semakin bagus kalau kita jadi misan, iya kan Nyonya Mikoto?" kata Kurenai sambil menadahkan kepalan tangan kanan ke tangan kirinya.

"Wah itu ide yang sangat bagus, Nyonya Kurenai." Sahut Mikoto.

"I—ibu.." Sakura mencoba masuk ke tengah-tengah percakapan yang mulai ngelantur itu dan terlihat seperti rumpian ibu-ibu arisan.

"Bagaimana kalau Sakura dan Sasuke ditunangkan saja?" Kurenai memegang pundak anaknya dari belakang sambil tersenyum riang.

"A—apa?" muka Sakura sekarang mendadak horor mendengar kata _'ditunangkan'_. Sekilas Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke, tapi ekspresi pemuda itu tetap datar seperti biasa dan tidak berubah sedikit pun.

Sakura sangat kaget mendengar hal itu. Bisa dibayangkan ekspresi wajahnya saat itu dengan mata yang membulat dan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Menandakan betul kalau dia menolak mentah-mentah hal tersebut.

"Ah, benar sekali! Mereka pasti cocok. Benar kan Sayang, Itachi?" Mikoto menoleh ke arah dua anggota Uchiha lainnya.

"Hm, bagus juga. Dengan begitu hubungan keluarga Uchiha dan Hatake akan semakin dekat dan dapat menguntungkan bisnis kami sekarang ini." Jawab Fugaku—ayah Sasuke sambil memegang dagunya.

"Kalau aku sih setuju saja." Sahut Itachi datar.

"T—tunggu dulu.." Sakura mulai frustasi.

"Kau juga setuju kan Sayang?" tanya Kurenai pada suaminya setengah merayu.

"A—ayah, ayah pasti tidak akan setuju kan? Ayah tidak akan mau membiarkanku bertunangan dengan orang yang belum aku kenal kan Ayah?" tanya Sakura dengan tertawa dibuat-buat berharap ayahnya mengatakan 'tidak'.

Seandainya ketiga kakaknya ada disini tidak perlu ditanya lagi apa jawaban mereka. Sakura yakin mereka akan jadi orang pertama yang menentang keras pemainan jodoh-jodohan yang tidak masuk akal ini.

"Kalian kan sudah saling kenal, kalau soal pendekatan kan bisa diatasi dengan seiring berjalannya waktu. Jadi itu tidak masalah." Jawaban yang benar-benar diluar harapan yang membuat jiwa Sakura benar-benar melayang kali ini.

"HEI KAU PANTAT AYAM! KATAKAN SESUATU! MEMANGNYA KAU MAU DIJODOHKAN BEGINI? JANGAN DIAM SAJA SEOLAH TIDAK TERJADI APA-APA! SEMUANYA INI GARA-GARA KAU TAU!" Sakura ngos-ngosan setelah mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya. Sementara si pemuda yang dijulukinya _'pantat ayam'_ itu malah menyeringai kecil setelah daritadi tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa.

Sakura malah jadi bengong melihatnya.

"Jadi, Sakura benar-benar tidak mau dijodohkan ya?" Mikoto tampak kecewa.

"Eh, bu—bukan begitu bibi Mikoto. A—aku hanya.." Sakura jadi kelabakan dan merasa tidak enak.

"Sakura, kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu. Bibi Mikoto jadi kecewa kan.." lanjut Kurenai setengah kecewa melihat tingkah putrinya yang benar-benar bringasan dan tidak seanggun penampilannya.

"I—ibu tapi aku.."

"Maaf ya Sasuke. Sakura sudah berkata kasar kepadamu tapi sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Kurenai pasang tampang memelas.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah biasa menghadapi gorila yang satu ini." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"APA? SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG GORILA, HAH?" amuk Sakura.

"Yah, tapi mau diapakan lagi kalau memang mereka berdua tidak setuju dengan adanya perjodohan ini. Kami para orangtua hanya bisa mengalah dan tidak bisa memaksakan keinginan terbesar kami." Kata Mikoto sedikit terisak.

"Sayang.." Fugaku mencoba menghibur sang istri.

Sakura memegang dadanya dan bernapas lega, "Bibi benar, aku memang—"

"Aku setuju.."

"Eh?"

Semua mata tertuju pada si sumber suara.

"Aku setuju dengan pertunangan ini." Lanjut si pemilik suara itu yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke sendiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan perutnya.

Suasana hening sejenak.

Masih hening.

1 menit.

5 menit.

"Krik krik." Suara jangkrik yang tiba-tiba mampir di kawasan elit tersebut.

"Benarkah itu Sasuke? Ibu sangat senang sekali akhirnya kau menyetujui permintaan ibu." Mikoto langsung heboh dan memeluk riang putra bungsunya itu.

"Syukurlah dengan begini pertunangan ini tidak jadi dibatalkan." Kali ini Kurenai yang bernapas lega.

"Dengan begini kita benar-benar akan menjadi saudara Nyonya Kurenai." Kata Mikoto berbinar-binar.

"Iya, benar. Akhirnya anak-anak kita dapat mengerti perasaan orangtuanya." Kurenai pun ikut berbinar.

"Kyaaa, aku sudah tidak sabar kita jadi saudara betulan." Teriak mereka riang sambil berpegangan tangan.

Itachi dan Sasuke diam.

Para suami _sweatdrop_.

Sementara Sakura masih membatu, bagaikan tubuh tanpa nyawa.

"T—tunggu dulu! Kenapa tidak jadi dibatalkan? Aku bahkan belum memberi jawaban apapun!" Sakura akhirnya sadar kembali.

"Yang penting kan Sasuke sudah setuju. Kalau salah satu diantara kalian ada yang setuju berarti pertunangan ini tetap dijalankan." Jawab Kurenai santai.

"A—apa-apaan itu? Mana ada peraturan yang seperti itu!" Sakura makin sewot.

"Tentu saja ada dong." Jawab Kurenai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"I—ibu!"

"Lagipula Sakura, ini sudah saatnya kau merasakan bagaimana indahnya masa muda. Bagaimana indahnya jatuh cinta,memiliki seorang kekasih dan berkencan seperti yang ibu rasakan waktu muda dulu." Kurenai melayangkan tangannya kesana kemari terbayang akan masa mudanya yang kelewat indah dulu.

Sakura bengong.

"Ini semua gara-gara ketiga kakakmu mangkanya kau jadi seperti ini. Padahal ibu berharap ibu bisa memiliki seorang putri yang mau bercerita tentang orang yang disukainya. Kalau Sasuke, ibu yakin pasti bisa membuatmu menjadi seorang gadis yang lembut dan anggun seperti ibumu dan bibi Mikoto." Kata kurenai panjang lebar.

"Tapi ibu, bukan begini caranya!" Sakura masih tetap ngotot.

"Lagipula—dia—ya, dia! Mana mungkin serius menerima perjodohan ini!" untuk yang ketiga kalinya gadis berambut merah muda itu menunjuk-nunjuk sadis pemuda bertampang _stoic_ itu.

"Kata siapa?" pemuda itu akhirnya membuka mulut membuat Sakura menoleh.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku tidak serius kan? Selain itu, sejak awal aku memang tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk menolak pertunangan ini." Sasuke menyeringai lebar.

Mendadak Sakura jadi merinding. Dia merasakan aura yang benar-benar mencekam dan mengerikan. Bahkan lebih mengerikan dari Neji—kakak sulungnya.

"Ehm, maaf ya Sakura. Tapi Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang mau membuang-buang waktunya untuk melakukan hal yang tidak dia inginkan. Sasuke itu adikku, jadi aku hapal betul dengan sifatnya yang satu ini." Kata Itachi sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menyeringai lebar seakan-akan ingin mengatakan _'kau sudah tidak bisa lari lagi'_. Sakura menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam.

"AKU TIDAK MAU BERTUNANGAN DENGAN PANTAT AYAAAAMMM!" jerit Sakura benar-benar frustasi.

"A—apa katamu? Bertunangan?" suara baritone khas itu tiba-tiba menyeruak. Bungkusan besar di tangannya langsung terlepas ketika mendengar jeritan Sakura tadi.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi Sakura? Bertunangan? S—siapa yang bertunangan?"

"K—kak Sasori.." Sakura menoleh kaget melihat ketiga kakaknya yang sudah berada di depan pintu masuk.

Semuanya yang tadi sibuk dengan perjodohan juga menengok.

"APA BENAR KAU AKAN DITUNANGKAN? SIAPA YANG MENJADI TUNANGANMU? SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT PANTAT AYAM ITU? APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI? BAGAIMANA BISA KAU DITUNANGKAN?" pertanyaan beruntun atau lebih tepatnya omelan beruntun dilancarkan oleh Sasori kepada Sakura.

"_Mati aku."_ Pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Sasori yang baru saja sampai di pintu masuk rumah mereka kaget dan tidak terima mendengar jeritan adiknya yang menurut pendengarannya Sakura—si adik tidak mau dijodohkan. Tentu hal itu membuat dia mengamuk dan ingin mencari orang yang dipanggil adiknya _'pantat ayam´_ itu kemudian menghajarnya. Tapi Gaara yang ada disampingnya berhasil mencegah hal itu dengan mecengkram erat kedua lengan Sasori yang membuat Sasori meronta-ronta.

"Pukk"

Satu tepukan dari belakang di pundak Sasori yang berhasil membuat Sasori berhenti. Orang itu maju ke depan dan berjalan ke arah rombongan wisata dua keluarga itu.

"Ayah, Ibu, Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto, bisa jelaskan ini semua kepada kami?" tanya pemuda yang memiliki mata lavender teduh itu sambil melontarkan senyum mautnya atau lebih tepatnya untuk yang sekarang ini adalah senyum iblisnya yang membuat Sakura merinding.

Entah kenapa, suasana rumah itu tiba-tiba jadi mencekam dan diselimuti dengan hawa membunuh yang luar biasa. Sakura ambil langkah mundur, berlindung di balik punggung ibunya. Dia tau benar kalau hal yang lebih buruk akan menimpanya lagi setelah ini dan dia mempunyai firasat kalau semua itu tidak akan berlangsung sebentar saja seperti biasanya. Mungkin ini akan benar-benar jadi awal dari mimpi buruknya yang panjang.

oOo

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang sangat cerah. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Sakura yang wajahnya daritadi mendung. Gadis bermahkota _pink_ itu malah melongo dan memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Teman-teman sekelasnya yang merasakan hawa suram yang terpancar dari dirinya menjadi ngeri untuk mendekati primadona kelas itu. Mungkin ini untuk yang pertama kalinya mereka melihat Sakura yang biasanya selalu tampak bersemangat malah jadi pundung sendirian di bangkunya.

Sebenarnya dia hampir tidak bisa tidur semalam. Terbayang dengan berbagai kejadian sial yang bertubi-tubi menimpanya sambil menangis semalaman. Entah sudah berapa gulungan tisu yang dihabiskannya tadi malam dan entah sudah berapa ember yang dipakai kalau saja airmatanya bisa ditampung. Sesekali dia menoleh ke arah pintu kelasnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Kalau sudah seperti ini biasanya hanya Ino yang akan menjadi tempat penampungan curhatannya Sakura. Tapi sayang seribu sayang orang itu malah belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Rasanya baru kali ini dia merasa sefrustasi ini.

**~Flashback~**

"Wah, kalian sudah pulang." Kurenai menyapa ketiga putranya yang baru saja pulang.

"Ibu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba malah ditunangkan seperti itu? Dan—hei Sakura! Kenapa kau malah bersembunyi seperti itu? Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" omel Sasori kepada Sakura yang mulai terisak.

"Ayah, Ibu apa benar Sakura akan ditunangkan?" tanya Neji datar.

"..." tidak ada jawaban.

"Jadi begitu ya.. Kalau begitu jangan bilang kalau Sakura dijodohkan dengan salah satu dari mereka." Kedua iris matanya beralih ke arah kakak—beradik Uchiha.

"K—kak Neji.." Sakura keluar dari persembunyiannya masih dengan setengah ngeri.

"Itu benar sekali. Perkenalkan namaku Sasuke Uchiha yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi tunangan dari adik kecil kalian ini." Sahut Sasuke kemudian melingkarkan tangannya secara tiba-tiba di pinggang Sakura.

"JGEERRR"

Ntah darimana asalnya terdengar bunyi dan ada _background_ petir yang mewakili perasaan ketiga kakak Sakura saat itu ketika mendengar kalau Sakura ditunangkan dengan pemuda yang tidak kalah gantengnya dari mereka. Terlebih lagi pemuda itu sekarang berani-beraninya merangkul Sakura di depan mereka.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Sakura tepet di telinga Sasuke.

Bukannya dilepas, Sasuke malah merangkulnya lebih erat lagi sambil berbisik "Tenanglah sedikit, sayang..." tepat di telinga Sakura.

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan sekarang dia malah mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya.

"HEI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? LEPASKAN ADIKKU!" amuk Sasori.

"Berani juga kau. Untuk ukuran seorang bocah kau berani juga ya.." sahut Neji sambil tertawa iblis.

"Apa katamu? Siapa yang kau sebut _'bocah'_, hah?" Itachi yang juga mengidap _brother complex_ lantas maju dan tidak terima dengan ucapan Neji.

"Tentu saja adikmu." Jawab Neji santai.

"Ho, kau berani juga ya BOCAH!" Itachi mencoba memanas-manasi Neji.

"Coba katakan lagi?" Neji mencoba santai.

"Aku bilang BO—CAH!" Itachi yang usianya sebaya dengan Neji tidak mau kalah.

Mereka pun bersitegang dan saling menatap dengan nafsu membunuh yang kuat. Sementara para tetua disana malah asyik sendiri tanpa memperdulikan anak-anak mereka dan suasana ruangan yang sekarang malah lebih tepat dikatakan seperti medan perang.

"Cih, disini benar-benar berisik." Ucap Sasuke mendengus sebal.

Diluar perhitungan, Sasuke malah mengangkat tubuh gadis yang masih dirangkulnya itu dan menggendongnya keluar bak seorang pangeran yang menggendong sang putri.

"Lebih baik kita pergi saja. Disini terlalu berisik, kita jadi tidak bisa ngobrol dengan santai." Sasuke lalu langsung ambil langkah seribu dan pergi meninggalkan gerombolan barbar itu diiringi dengan sorak-sorai semangat dari Itachi dan para generasi pertama.

"Kyaaa.. Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku! Kakak tolong aku..." isak tangis suara cempreng itu pun kemudian menghilang di tengah kejauhan.

Sementara ketiga kakak laki-laki Sakura terdiam membatu dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika melihat adik kecil mereka dibawa lari oleh pemuda yang mereka cap mesum alias Sasuke.

"Kurang ajar, berani sekali dia menggendong Sakura seenakjidatnya. Tidak bisa kumaafkan!" Gaara yang daritadi tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun tiba-tiba menyumpahi Sasuke dan langsung ambil langkah kilat mengejar mereka berdua.

oOo

"Turunkan aku! Hei kau dengar tidak? Aku bilang turunkan aku!" ronta Sakura sambil terus memukuli dada pemuda raven itu.

"BRUKK"

Pemuda itu langsung melepas gendongannya membuat Sakura terjatuh dan mengeluh sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dasar bodoh!" ringis Sakura.

"Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk menurunkanmu kan?" jawabnya santai.

"Setidaknya kau bisa menurunkanku dengan pelan, kan?" omel Sakura.

"Kau ini benar-benar cerewet ya." Gumam Sasuke yang mulai kesal.

"Kau sendiri seenaknya saja menerima perjodohan itu padahal kita belum saling kenal!" geram Sakura.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, panggil saja Sasuke. Sekarang giliranmu." Kata Sasuke lantang.

Sakura melongo sebentar. Tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pemuda dihadapannya.

"A—aku, namaku Sakura Hatake. Kau boleh panggil aku Sakura." Jawab Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Nama yang cantik.." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Wajah Sakura langsung merona. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ini untuk yang pertama kalinya ada orang yang memuji namanya.

"Dengan begini kita sudah saling kenal kan?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya yang lebar.

"Jadi, sudah tidak—"

"SAKURAAAA" teriak seorang pemuda bertato '_ai'_ di dahinya membuat Sasuke batal melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Pemuda itu berlari menghampiri Sakura dengan ekspresi cemas. Sepasang jade nya beralih ke Sasuke dan memandang pemuda anteng itu dengan ekspresi seolah-olah ingin bilang _'kubunuh kau kalau sampai menyentuhnya lagi!'_.

"Kak Gaara.."

"Tampaknya malah jadi ramai lagi disini." Gumam Sasuke sambil menatap 4 pemuda yang tengah berlari ke arah mereka.

Sakura menatap sepasang onyx milik Sasuke. Tidak berapa lama, mereka sudah beradu pandang. Sasuke kembali menyeringai membuat Sakura bingung dengan maksud seringaiannya.

"Yah, apa boleh buat sepertinya sesi perkenalannya terpaksa diakhiri sampai sini dulu." Ujar Sasuke.

"Eh?" sakura nampak bingung.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih setia bengong di tempat dan—

"CUP"

Satu kecupan kecil mendarat mulus di bibir ranum Sakura. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana ekspresi ketiga kakak Sakura yang melihat pemandangan tragis itu dan tentunya juga raut wajah Itachi—kakak Sasuke yang malah kelihatan bangga dan puas melihat apa yang telah dilakukan adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Sampai ketemu lagi Sakura." Ujarnya kemudian kepada Sakura yang masih shock dan membatu. Pemuda itu tersenyum puas.

Satu—

Dua—

Tiga—

Sakura langsung pingsan mendadak.

"K—KAU! BERANINYA KAU MENCIUM SAKURA! KURANG AJAR!" jerit Sasori memecah keheningan di Konoha malam itu.

Alhasil, paginya kediaman Hatake nan elit itu pun kebanjiran tisu dan airmata sang putri pingitan yang menangis semalam meratapi nasibnya yang benar-benar _apes._

**~End of Flashback~**

Sakura menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang. Entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya di pagi itu. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja kelasnya.

"AAGGGGHHH!" Sakura tiba-tiba menjerit frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Teman-teman sekelasnya yang sedang asyik dengan obrolan mereka masing-masing bergidik ngeri dan makin menambah jarak melihat Sakura yang mereka pikir mulai agak tidak waras atau mungkin sedang kesambet makhluk halus disekitarnya. Image seorang putri yang sudah alamiah didapatnya benar-benar langsung lenyap seketika dan tidak berbekas saat itu.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tiba-tiba gadis yang ditunggu-tunggunya sejak tadi datang menghampirinya.

Matanya membulat, raut wajahnya penuh dengan tanda tanya melihat sahabat kecilnya itu nampak sangat putus asa dan frustasi.

"Huwaaaa.. Inooooooo..." Sakura langsung memeluk Ino tanpa aba-aba sambil terisak-isak yang membuat pusat perhatian dan kehebohan di kelas.

"S—sakura kau kenapa?" tanya Ino sambil berusaha melonggarkan pelukan Sakura yang membuatnya sedikit sesak.

"O—orang itu..."

"Orang itu?"

"P—pantat ayam.."

"Hah? Pantat ayam?"

"T—tunangan..."

Ino makin bingung dengan ucapan Sakura yang hanya setengah-setengah dan tidak jelas itu.

"Aduh Sakura, aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu. Tenanglah sedikit, tarik nafas lalu hembuskan. Setelah itu ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Ujar Ino sambil memegang pundak Sakura.

Sakura menuruti perintah sohibnya itu. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Ino, kemarin aku—"

Belumlah Sakura sempat menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya tadi malam, terdengar pintu kelas yang bergeser. Dari luar muncul seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi langsing memakai pakaian yang serba ketat dari atas sampai bawah dan beralis tebal dengan tampilan super nyentrik masuk ke dalam kelas dengan memancarkan senyumnya yang berkilau. Para siswa yang tadinya berhamburan di kelas dan sibuk dengan rumpian pagi mereka kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Ino yang tidak jadi melanjutkan obrolan mereka karena si wali kelas mereka—pak guru Guy, tiba-tiba saja datang ke kelas mereka.

"Yo, selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa pak guru Guy dengan semangat.

"Pagi pak!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Ya anak-anak, hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru."

Seisi kelas langsung ribut dan berbisik-bisik, siapa murid baru itu. Para siswa laki-laki berbisik-bisik berharap murid barunya adalah seorang gadis yang cantik. Sedangkan para siswa perempuan juga tidak mau kalah heboh, berharap kalau dia adalah seorang pangeran berkuda putih yang mereka khayalkan.

"Yo Sasuke, silahkan masuk.." panggil guru Guy kepada anak pindahan yang sepertinya bernama Sasuke itu.

"_Eh, Sasuke?"_ gumam Sakura dalam hati yang agak terkejut dengan nama murid pindahan itu.

Sesosok pemuda dengan postur tubuh tinggi tegap berambut raven bermata onyx masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Sakura sama sekali tidak mengedipkan matanya dari pemuda itu merasa sepertinya ia mengenali ciri-cirinya.

"Nah Sasuke, ayo perkenalkan dirimu."

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal dan semoga kita bisa berteman baik." Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

Wajahnya yang tampan dan senyumnya yang menawan langsung membius para siswi di kelas itu dan membuat para siswa berdecah sebal dan kecewa saat tahu kalau murid pindahannya adalah laki-laki.

Iris Sakura langsung melebar melihat pemuda yang ada di depan kelasnya sekarang. Mulutnya terbuka tanpa bisa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"S—sakura dia itu kan.." kata Ino yang juga kaget melihat pemuda yang masih ia ingat wajahnya itu.

"Oh ya Pak guru, aku ada permintaan." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Ah? Silahkan, apa permintaanmu Sasuke?" tanya pak guru Guy dengan semangat.

Pemuda itu menyeringai kecil.

"Kalau boleh, aku ingin duduk disamping Sakura Hatake. Soalnya dia itu adalah tunanganku." Katanya sambil tersenyum puas.

"APAAAA?" pernyataan Sasuke tadi tentu saja langsung membuat heboh satu kelas termasuk Ino dan pak guru Guy.

Tidak terkecuali dengan Sakura sendiri yang ikut kaget mendengar ucapan pemuda yang dijulukinya _'pantat ayam'_ itu.

"S—sakura, a—apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Ino yang masih tidak percaya.

Sakura masih membatu dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam. Sementara Sasuke? Pemuda itu tampaknya malah puas melihat ekspresi Sakura yang kaget setengah mati. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke. Sepertinya ini benar-benar akan menjadi awal dari mimpi buruk yang panjang dan tiada akhir.

**~TBC~**

**Bacotan author:**

**Aiaiaiaia, akhirnya kelar juga chapter kedua dari fic ini.**

**Sesuai dengan permintaan teman-teman yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview chapter 1 dari fic ini, akhirnya aku bisa mempublish lanjutan dari fic ini.**

**Maaf kalo chapter 2 nya mungkin masih kurang bagus, atau jelek, atau tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian harapkan.**

**Tapi aku sudah berusaha semampu aku untuk melanjutkan fic ini T.T**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang chapter 2 ini?**

**Gaje kah, kecepatankah alurnya, masih banyak typo kah ataun ada yang lainnya?**

**After all, I need your review..**

**So, review please..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Gaje,abal-abal,lebay,OOC,sarat dengan misstypo,etc -_-**

_**Read and enjoy, then!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**She is Mine**

**3rd Chapter**

**© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"S—sakura, a—apa maksud semua ini?"

"I—ino itu.." Sakura tampak hampir menangis. Kemarin baru saja pemuda itu menyetujui pertunangan dan mencuri _first kiss_ Sakura dan sekarang pemuda itu ada dihadapannya tepatnya di kelasnya dan malah mengeluarkan pernyataan yang membuat geger sekelas.

'_Oh, Tuhan.. Apa salahku?'_ jerit Sakura dalam hati.

Seandainya saat ini dia tidak sedang di kelas, mungkin dia akan menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Berhubung sekarang dia ada di kelas hal itu tentu tidak dilakukannya. Dia tidak mau _image_nya tambah hancur gara-gara kedatangan pemuda yang paling dibencinya itu.

Sakura menatap sebal pemuda itu dan hampir setengah menangis. Sementara pemuda itu malah menyeringai lebar tampak tersenyum puas dan menikmati permainan yang baru akan dimulainya itu.

"Bagaimana Pak guru? Boleh kan?" tampang Sasuke sedikit memelas tapi Sakura tahu betul kalo si _pantat ayam_ satu itu hanya sedang berpura-pura saja.

"Eh, itu.. Tentu saja boleh! Kau jauh-jauh pindah ke kelas ini untuk menjaga tunanganmu, itu merupakan semangat muda yang sangat bagus dan membara nak! Bapak akan mendukungmu!" jawab guru nyentrik satu itu sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya nyengir kecil melihat tingkah berlebihan wali kelas barunya itu.

"Chouji! Kau pindah ke bangku kosong yang ada di depan! Biarkan Sasuke yang duduk disitu.." perintah pak guru Guy kepada pemuda gemuk yang malah sedang makan _snack_nya di kelas.

Chouji yang memang duduk di samping Sakura sekarang harus jadi korban opera sabunnya Sasuke. Karena memang kebetulan bangku yang kosong hanya ada di depan. Pak guru Guy yang sudah terlanjur terpesona dengan lagak Sasuke yang dianggap memiliki semangat muda yang tinggi tentunya tidak bisa membiarkan pemuda itu kesulitan.

"Hah? Aku tidak mau pindah ke depan Pak guru.." protes Chouji sambil tetap mengunyah makanan ringannya itu.

"Kau tidak boleh membantah Chouji! Ini juga demi kebaikanmu.. Atau kau mau kalau aku melaporkanmu ke orangtuamu karena kau tidak pernah bisa berhenti mengunyah bahkan di tengah pelajaran?" kata guru Guy setengah mengancam.

Chouji menelan ludahnya mendengar ancaman wali kelasnya yang satu itu. Walaupun selalu kelihatan tidak serius tapi guru Guy adalah orang yang tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Kalau orangtuanya sampai tahu, Chouji bisa mendadak kurus karena tidak akan ada jatah uang saku untuknya.

Dengan berat hati Chouji membenahi semua barangnya dan bergegas pindah ke depan dengan langkah yang terseok-seok. Pemuda berbadan besar itu menggerutu dan memandang Sasuke sebal. Sementara Sasuke hanya memberi senyuman mautnya yang diiringi dengan kehebohan para siswi yang sudah terbang melayang melihatnya. Sakura sendiri malah menahan mualnya melihat senyuman Sasuke yang dirasanya tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali.

"Nah, Sasuke kau sekarang boleh duduk di samping Sakura dan jangan lupa kau harus menjaga tunanganmu itu. Oke Sasuke?" Guy menepuk kedua pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih pak guru.."

Pemuda itu melangkah mendekati mejanya. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau kalau sampai kedua _emerald_nya itu kembali beradu dengan sang _onyx_. Sasuke tidak berhenti menatap gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya. Ino malah menggaruk-garuk kepalanya melihat sikap mereka berdua. Iring-iringan kehebohan kelas itu juga masih terasa. Seisi kelas tampaknya terus berbisik-bisik dengan teman sebelah mereka masing-masing melihat kedua pasangan itu.

"Beruntung sekali ya Sakura.." bisik seorang gadis berambut cepol kepada gadis berambut pirang dikuncir empat yang ada di sampingnya.

"Iya, mereka benar-benar pasangan serasi.." jawab gadis itu.

"Hah, kalau begini benar-benar sudah pupus harapanku untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Jadi selama ini dia selalu menolak laki-laki yang menembaknya karena dia sudah punya tunangan? Aduuhh, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana Sai?" keluh seorang pemuda berambut jabrik dengan tato di kedua pipinya.

"..." Sai malah diam saja, tidak memberikan tanggapan sedikit pun. Sepasang irisnya tidak berhenti menatap gadis berambut seperti permen kapas itu dengan sorot mata sedikit kecewa. Seperti yang diketahui selama ini Sai memang diam-diam menyimpan rasa kepada gadis bermata _emerald _itu.

"Hai.." Sasuke menyapa Sakura ramah membuat pandangan iri itu semakin bertambah.

Tapi Sakura tidak mengindahkan pemuda itu sama sekali dan malah memalingkan wajahnya jauh-jauh dari si pemilik _onyx_ itu. Pemuda yang sebelah tangannya daritadi berada disaku itu hanya bisa menatap Sakura sedikit kecewa. Dia kemudian menarik kursinya dan duduk di bangku tersebut.

"Hei Sakura, kau tidak menyapanya?" bisik Ino kepada Sakura.

"..." Sakura hanya diam saja dan tidak memberikan respon.

Seisi kelas kembali heboh dan mempertanyakan sikap Sakura yang cuek dan lebih terlihat seperti musuh bebuyutan Sasuke daripada tunangannya.

"Ya, ngobrolnya cukup sampai disitu. Sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin. Buka buku kalian." Perintah pak guru Guy. Seketika aktivitas di kelas itu pun kembali tertib seperti semula.

Sakura mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Lalu dia mulai membuka-buka halaman buku itu, mencari halaman yang terakhir dipelajarinya dengan pak guru Guy. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan gadis itu sambil memangku wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Hei, aku tidak punya buku itu. Boleh aku lihat punyamu?" pinta Sasuke. Tidak seperti meja anak-anak lainnya. Hanya meja Sasuke yang terlihat masih kosong dan tidak mengeluarkan satu buku pun.

"..." Sakura tidak menjawab dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar permintaan Sasuke.

"Sakura, kenapa kau tidak meminjamkan bukumu pada Sasuke? Kau tidak boleh jahat seperti itu pada tunanganmu sendiri. Kau tahu kan dia sudah bersusah payah datang kesini karenamu? Jadi kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan pengorbanannya, Sakura." ceramah Guy panjang lebar yang tidak sengaja melihat sikap tidak peduli Sakura terhadap Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang yang diiringi dengan seringaian lebar di wajah Sasuke yang tidak dilihat oleh Sakura sendiri. Sakura menatap geram pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Pemuda itu malah tersenyum puas tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Kau dengar kan apa kata pak guru Guy?" ucapnya diselingi dengan seringaian khasnya.

Sakura mencoba menahan amarahnya. Dia kemudian mendempetkan mejanya dan meja Sasuke dengan kasar dan meletakkan buku itu di tengah-tengah meja mereka berdua. Sasuke tampak tidak peduli dengan sikap Sakura yang kasar padanya itu. Dia justru sangat menikmatinya, menikmati permainan yang baru akan dimulainya itu.

"Mengapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke judes.

"Tentu saja untuk melindungimu." goda Sasuke.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak butuh perlindunganmu!" omel Sakura sambil tetap mengontrol volume suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh wali kelasnya.

"Jangan begitu, aku ada disini juga atas permintaan bibi Kurenai." jawab Sasuke santai.

"Apa? Dasar ibu! Dia selalu saja seenaknya!" gerutu Sakura.

"Oleh karena itu, mulai sekarang kau harus selalu berada di sampingku. Kau mengerti kan?" ujar Sasuke sambil mengedip genit sebelah matanya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA DASAR PANTAT AYAM SIALAAANNNN!" jerit emosi dan frustasi Sakura yang tidak dapat ditahannya lagi dan tentu tidak pada tempatnya sukses memecah keheningan pelajaran di kelas saat itu.

"Sa—ku—ra.. JANGAN BERISIK!" amuk sang guru yang kekhusyukannya pecah karena jeritan Sakura.

"Ma—maafkan aku.." Sakura tertunduk lesu. Sementara Sasuke malah terkikik geli menahan tawanya.

oOo

"Jadi begitu ceritanya?" Ino mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dia kemudian menyandarkan badannya ke wastafel yang ada di toilet itu.

"Lalu sekarang dia satu kelas denganku bahkan duduk di sampingku! Rasanya aku ingin pindah sekolah saja kalau begini." isak Sakura sambil melunglaikan wajahnya di pinggiran wastafel.

"Tapi Sasuke tampan juga _kok_." lanjut Ino dengan satu telunjuk di dagunya.

"Kau sebenarnya membela siapa Ino?" omel Sakura sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ino. Ino hanya nyengir kuda.

"Pokoknya sepulang sekolah ini aku akan menemui ibu dan minta pindah sekolah!" lanjut Sakura sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, "Aku bertaruh ibumu pasti tidak akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Kau bersekolah disini karena kakak-kakakmu ada disini. Bisa dibayangkan kalau kau tiba-tiba minta pindah sekolah. Ketiga kakakmu itu juga pasti akan ikut pindah dan tunanganmu itu juga pasti tidak akan menyerah begitu saja untuk mengejarmu. Kau hanya akan membuat masalahmu semakin rumit Sakura." Ino mencoba menasihati sahabatnya yang satu itu. Tapi sepertinya percuma Sakura masih saja ngotot ingin pindah sekolah. Kembali, Ino menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang melihat kelakuan Sakura yang keras kepala.

"Sudahlah, aku lapar. Hari ini aku mau makan es krim. Ayo ino.." ajak Sakura riang seperti biasa. Mereka kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi tempat Sakura curhat tadi menuju kantin. Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu menggandeng Ino dengan riang.

"Sakura.." suara baritone itu mengagetkan mereka berdua. Serempak, mereka menoleh ke arah suara baritone itu berasal.

"Sai.." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pemuda yang memanggil namanya tadi.

"Ada apa?" Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya sedikit heran dengan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa benar murid baru itu tunanganmu?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba membuat Sakura dan Ino terkejut.

"Hayo, kau cemburu ya Sai?" goda Ino sambil menyenggol-nyenggol lengan kiri Sai.

"Ino!" omel Sakura. Sai hanya diam, tampak segurat garis merah tipis di wajah pucatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin dengar pernyataannya langsung dari Sakura.." Sai memicingkan matanya ke bawah.

"Memang benar _sih_. Tapi itu sama sekali bukan atas kemauanku! Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai cowok pantat ayam itu!" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan perutnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Aku perhatikan Sakura terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku hanya khawatir melihat Sakura yang seperti itu." Sai memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang masih bersemu di pipinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Sakura berusaha meyakini Sai dengan senyum riangnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu syukurlah." Sai mulai memegang kedua tangan Sakura.

Sakura nampak terkejut ketika Sai menggenggam kedua tangannya dan tersenyum hangat untuknya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang dan garis merah itu pun menyembul di wajah putihnya tanpa ia sadari. Sementara Ino malah asyik menggoda mereka berdua.

Dari kejauhan, nampak sang pemuda _raven_ yang sedang mereka bicarakan diam-diam melihat pemandangan itu dengan tatapan dingin dan kesal. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati mereka tanpa ada yang menyadarinya.

"Au.." Sai tiba-tiba meringis kesakitan. Dia kemudian mengusap kaki kanannya yang dibalut sepatu hitam dan menoleh ke arah orang yang entah sengaja atau tidak telah menginjak kakinya itu.

"Ups, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." jawab suara baritone itu dengan nada tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"..." Sai tidak memberikan tanggapan.

"Sasuke! Kau pasti sengaja kan meninjak kaki Sai?" omel Sakura yang geram melihat kelakuan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku tidak sengaja." jawabnya santai.

"Sasuke kau ini—"

"Sudahlah Sakura, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya.." Sai kemudian berlalu meninggalkan mereka dengan senyum yang dipaksa.

"Kau sengaja kan melakukan itu? Sebenarnya apa maksudmu, hah?" omel Sakura.

"Kenapa? Pikirkan saja sendiri!" jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Kau ini!" emosi Sakura sudah mencapai batasnya. Cukup sudah, gadis itu sudah terlalu menahan kesabarannya terhadap pemuda _raven_ yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Sakura.." Ino mencoba meredakan emosi Sakura. Gadis itu merasa kalau sekarang dia seperti berada di atas ring tinju yang akan dimulai adu tinjunya.

Sementara di ujung sana di tempat yang sama, samar-samar terlihat bayangan si duo merah dan seorang pemuda berambut kuning panjang. Mereka berjalan dengan santainya sambil menebar-nebar pesona mereka dengan sengaja. Apalagi si rambut kuning yang ketahuan banget numpang ngetop di tengah-tengah duo merah yang memang terkenal di Akademi Konoha ini. Semua mata tertuju pada trio yang kebetulanlewat itu. Sasori tetap dengan tampang sangarnya yang bisa membuat anak kecil ngacir ketakutan, Gaara tentu saja dengan tampang _cool_ dan antengnya, dan Deidara—si pemuda berambut kuning yang numpang tenar ini malah cengar-cengir gak jelas yang lebih tepatnya malah merusak pemandangan.

"Loh, itu kan Sakura. Siapa itu cowok yang sedang bersamanya?" kata Deidara yang tidak sengaja melihat gadis yang pernah ditembaknya dulu sedang bersama dengan pemuda berambut emo yang diakuinya lebih tampan dari dirinya. Sontak, duo kembar itu menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Deidara mendengar adik kesayangan mereka sedang bersama seorang cowok.

Sasori dan Gaara mengernyitkan alis mereka melihat sosok pemuda berambut _raven _yang sepertinya mereka kenali. Apalagi terlihat, sepertinya sang adik sedang adu mulut dengan pemuda yang ada di depannya. Kelihatan jelas dari wajah manisnya yang hilang dan berganti dengan wajah sangar serta mulut Sakura yang goyang-goyang kesana kemari menjadi ciri khasnya kalau sedang ngomel.

"Sasori cowok itu kan—" ucap Gaara yang sepertinya sudah mengenali siapa pemuda itu.

"Sialan! Ngapain dia disini? Apa lagi yang mau dilakukannya ke Sakura?" kaleng jus yang daritadi dipegang Sasori langsung remuk dan muncrat ke muka Deidara begitu melihat Sasuke—bocah tengik yang sudah membuat adik mereka menangis. Deidara sibuk ngelap wajahnya dengan bajunya sendiri.

"Woi, Sasori hati-hat—" Belumlah sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuh Deidara sekarang malah didorong oleh Sasori yang sedang ngamuk dengan satu tangannya akibatnya cowok itu tersungkur ke belakang. Sasori mendekati Sasuke dengan tampang sangar lebih dari biasanya diikuti dengan Gaara di belakangnya. Sementara Deidara masih sibuk mengusap-usap bokongnya yang sakit karena terjatuh tadi.

"HEI PANTAT AYAM!" teriak Sasori sangar lalu melayangkan kaleng remuk tadi ke arah pemuda itu. Tapi sayangnya Sasuke yang punya insting tajam berhasil menghindar dengan mulus dan alhasil kaleng remuk tadi malah mengenai seorang pemuda yang kebetulan lewat di dekat situ.

"Woi! Siapa yang melempar kaleng ini?" omel pemuda itu dengan sebelah tangan memegang jidatnya yang benjol dan sebelahnya lagi memegang kaleng remuk tadi.

"Aku! Kenapa? Mau protes?" ancam Sasori dengan muka angker melebihi _gendoruwo_ dengan hidung yang kembang-kempis dan hampir mengeluarkan asap. Si pemuda yang ngeri melihat tampang Sasori langsung lari terbirit-birit dan tidak jadi memarahi orang yang sudah membuat kepalanya benjol itu.

"Kau! Sedang apa kau disini? Apalagi yang akan kau lakukan pada Sakura, hah?" Sasori menarik sebelah kerah baju Sasuke dengan kasar. Sasuke diam saja dan hanya memberi tatapan dingin kepada Sasori.

"Kalau kau sampai berani berbuat yang macam-macam lagi padanya, kubunuh kau!" ancam Sasori sambil menarik kerah Sasuke lebih kuat.

Sakura yang melihat kakaknya mengamuk seperti itu tentu saja tidak bisa tinggal diam. Apalagi sekarang mereka sedang berada di tempat umum. Banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Sakura tidak mau kalau kakaknya nanti malah terlibat masalah gara-gara dirinya.

"Kakak, hentikan.." Sakura mencoba meredam emosi Sasori dan memegang tangan yang mencengkram kuat kerah baju pemuda _stoic_ itu. Sasuke yang mulai tampak kesal kemudian menepis dengan kasar tangan yang daritadi mencengkramnya itu.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan? Aku ada disini karena mulai hari ini aku resmi menjadi siswa dari sekolah ini." jawab Sasuke sambil memamerkan seragam yang dia kenakan.

"Kalau begitu Sakura, aku akan meminta ibu agar kau pindah sekolah supaya kau tidak bertemu lagi dengan bocah tengik ini." geram Sasori sambil merangkul pundak adiknya.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil, "Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku masuk sekolah ini atas permintaan bibi Kurenai. Jadi aku yakin bibi tidak akan mengabulkan permintaan itu."

"Cih, sebenarnya apa _sih_ yang ada di dalam pikiran ibu!" Sasori mendecih sebal.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang pindah dari sekolah ini." celetuk Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja jawabannya tidak." jawab Sasuke santai. Ino hanya cengo melihat pertengakaran yang lebih mirip seperti drama perebutan sang putri.

"TENG TENG TENG"

Bel tanda masuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Sasori mengguman sebal karena dia belum sempat memberi pelajaran kepada bocah tengik yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Wah, sudah bel. Maaf ya, kami harus segera kembali ke kelas. Sampai jumpa kak Sasori, kak Gaara." Ucap Sasuke diiringi senyum kemenangan sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Mereka kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasori dan Gaara yang masih bengong di tempat. Sakura terpaksa harus berlari-lari kecil mengikuti langkah pemuda yang menarik tangannya itu. Samar-samar dari kejauhan Sasori dan Gaara masih bisa mendengar suara adiknya yang menjerit-jerit minta dilepaskan.

"Ng, anu—maaf ya kak Sasori dan kak Gaara, aku juga harus kembali ke kelas. Sampai jumpa lagi." Ino melambaikan tangannya kepada duo kembar itu dengan ekspresi yang masih setengah ngeri lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Melihat pemuda itu kembali meyentuh adiknya membuat Sasori merapatkan jemarinya dan geram, "Si bocah tengik itu... Dia benar-benar KURANG AJAAAAAARRRR!"

Gaara menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat mendengar pekikan Sasori yang menggelegar Akademi Konoha saat itu.

oOo

"Nah, anak-anak.. Sampai sini masih ada yang kurang jelas?" tanya seorang guru yang memiliki bekas luka mendatar di batang hidungnya. Tidak ada satu pun yang memberikan tanggapan. Entah memang karena para siswanya sudah mengerti semua dengan penjelasan guru tersebut atau karena bosan dan ingin segera pulang meninggalkan sekolah yang mulai sunyi itu.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada yang mau ditanyakan kita akhiri pertemuan ini. Sampai bertemu lagi minggu depan." Kata guru itu lagi menyudahi kelasnya. Dia menutup buku yang dipegangnya daritadi kemudian berjalan ke luar kelas.

Para siswa langsung berhamburan ke luar beberapa saat setelah guru mereka tadi meninggalkan kelas. Begitu juga dengan Sakura yang langsung sigap memasukkan semua barangnya ke dalam tas sandangnya dan hendak beranjak ke luar kelas.

"Oya, Ino.. Kalau kau bertemu dengan kakakku tolong suruh mereka pulang duluan saja. Aku mau mampir ke suatu tempat dulu." pinta Sakura sebelum benar-benar beranjak meninggalkan mejanya.

"Kau benar-benar mau pergi kesana Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil membereskan barangnya yang berserakan di meja. Sasuke melirik ke arah mereka mendengar percakapan yang mereka bicarakan.

"Iya, tolong ya.. Aku buru-buru.." tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan tangan lain yang mencegahnya untuk pergi. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati tangan Sasuke yang mencegatnya.

"Mau pergi kemana?" tanya pemuda itu datar.

"Bukan urusanmu kan?" jawab Sakura jutek lalu menepis dengan kasar tangan besar itu. Gadis itu segera pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Pemuda itu hanya diam menatap gadis yang kemudian menghilang di balik pintu itu.

"Hei, kau punya nomor _handphone _Sakura kan?" Sasuke mendekati Ino yang masih sibuk membenahi tasnya.

"Eh, ah—i—iya.." jawab Ino sedikit kaget melihat pemuda yang bertampang _cool_ itu tiba-tiba mendekatinya.

"Kalau begitu, tolong simpan nomornya ke dalam _handphone_ku." Sasuke kemudian memberikan _handphone_nya ke Ino.

"Eh, b—baiklah.." Ino kemudian sibuk memencat-mencet _handphone _Sasuke dan menyimpan nomor yang dimintanya itu. Kemudian mengembalikannya kepada si pemilik _handphone _itu.

"Terima kasih.." katanya singkat lalu pergi.

"Haah, ya ampun.. Aku kira dia mau apa.." gumam Ino sambil memegang dadanya.

"Hei, Ino!" suara baritone itu kembali memecah konsentrasi Ino. Gadis kuncir kuda itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sakura mana?" tanya pemuda berambut merah sambil melayangkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas.

"Ah, kak Sasori, kak Gaara.. Sakura bilang dia mau pergi ke suatu tempat dulu. Jadi dia menyuruh mereka untuk pulang duluan saja."

"Memangnya dia mau kemana?" tanya Gaara.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya Sakura mau ke tempat bibi Kurenai."

"Hah? Mau apa dia ke tempat ibu? Yasudahlah kalau begitu. Kami duluan ya, Ino.." Sasori dan Gaara pun pergi meninggalkan Ino.

oOo

"Kita sudah sampai non.." kata seorang supir taxi kepada penumpang berambut _soft pink_ yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Ini, terima kasih ya pak.." gadis itu keluar dari taxi itu setelah menyerahkan selembar uang kepada sang supir. Sang supir merogoh kantongnya mencari uang kembalian untuk gadis itu.

"Hei non.. Ini kembaliannya.. Nooonnn.." sang supir memanggil-manggil gadis itu sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela taxinya. Tapi sang gadis malah langsung ngeluyur pergi dan tak mendengar panggilan supir itu.

"Ah, rezeki ini namanya.." gumam supir itu tadi kemudian tancap gas meninggalkan gedung mewah bertingkat yang sebenarnya adalah kantor kedua orangtua Sakura bekerja. Ya, Hatake Coorporation.

Gadis itu masuk dengan santainya ke dalam gedung itu disambut dengan hangat oleh _receptionist_ disana yang tampaknya sudah sangat mengenalinya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam lift dan mulai menekan tombol yang ada di dekat pintu lift tersebut. Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan perutnya dan sekali-kali jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk lengan yang terkait di sampingnya. Setelah sampai di lantai yang ditujunya pintu lift itu pun terbuka dan dia segera keluar dari dalam lift itu.

Langkahnya kemudian terhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu besar. Dia kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan itu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Terlihat si penunggu ruangan sedang sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang yang merupakan rekan kerjanya melalui telepon. Wanita berambut ikal hitam itu melirik ke arah pintu yang terbuka itu.

"Ah, iya.. Baiklah, nanti aku hubungi lagi ya.." wanita itu menyudahi pembicaraannya di telepon.

"Sakura, tumben kau datang kesini.." sapa wanita itu kepada Sakura.

"..." Sakura tidak memberi respon dan berjalan mendekati ibunya.

"Hei, kenapa kau pasang wajah seperti itu kepada ibumu?" tanya Kurenai bingung.

"Aku mau pindah sekolah!" ucap Sakura lantang dan tanpa basa-basi. Kurenai kaget mendengar ucapan putrinya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Loh, kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau pindah?"

"Semestinya aku yang bertanya kepada ibu, kenapa Sasuke ada di sekolahku?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Ah, ibu lupa mengatakan padamu kalau Sasuke kan baru saja pindah dari Amerika dan dia memang berniat untuk sekolah disini. Jadi kebetulan saja ibu menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke sekolah dan kelas yang sama denganmu." Jawab Kurenai tanpa dosa.

"Grr, kenapa _sih _ibu selalu melakukan apapun seenaknya tanpa memikirkan perasaanku? Pokoknya aku tidak mau sekolah kalau dia masih ada disana!" geram Sakura sambil membanting tas sandangnya itu ke meja kerja ibunya.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu Sakura. Justru bagus kalau ada Sasuke disana. Dia nanti bisa menjagamu. Lagipula kalian kan sudah bertunangan jadi itu wajar-wajar saja.." jawab Kurenai santai.

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU KESAL DENGAN IBU YANG SELALU SEENAKNYA!" pekik Sakura yang sudah terisak lalu meninggalkan ruang kerja ibunya dengan kasar.

"Hei, Sakura tunggu dulu..." sayang orang yang dipanggil itu tidak mendengar dan keburu menghilang di balik pintu besar itu.

Kurenai menghela nafas panjang, "Haaahh, dasar.. Dia malah lupa membawa tasnya." Sepasang _jade_nya kemudian melirik ke arah tas sandang _pink_ yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya itu.

"Yah, sudahlah.. Kalau dia sadar nanti dia juga akan kembali untuk mengambilnya." gumam Kurenai kemudian kembali sibuk melanjutkan pembicaraan lewat telepon yang sempat terputus.

Di lain tempat Sakura berjalan meninggalkan gedung megah itu sambil menahan tangis kekesalannya. Dia mempercepat langkahnya dan berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang terbilang ramai itu.

'_Sebal sebal sebal!'_ gumamnya dalam hati sambil sesekali mengusap air mata yang mulai jatuh perlahan membasahi wajah putihnya.

Sepasang _emerald_nya kemudian memandangi langit yang sudah mulai gelap itu kemudian beralih ke arah jam besar yang berada di pinggiran jalanan kota itu.

"Sudah jam 6, aku harus segera pulang. Kakak pasti sudah menungguku." gadis itu kemudian merogoh-rogoh sakunya. Sadar akan sesuatu, gadis itu menepuk-nepuk sakunya dengan ekspresi panik.

"Gawat, aku lupa mengambil kembalian taxi yang kunaiki tadi.." gumamnya entah kepada siapa. Sakura kemudian mengambil posisi hendak membuka tasnya yang bahkan baru disadarinya kalau tasnya sudah tidak menyangkut di lengannya.

"Loh, tas ku?" Sakura tambah panik. Sesaat kemudian, dia baru ingat kalau tadi dia membanting tasnya ke meja kantor ibunya dan malah lupa mengambilnya lagi.

Di tengah keramaian jalan saat itu, Sakura hanya bisa terduduk lemas, "_Handphone_ku, aku tidak bisa menghubungi kakak kalau begini. Uangku juga sudah habis." irisnya menatap jalanan yang sudah cukup jauh dilewatinya dari Hatake Coorporation.

"Kakaaaakk, bagaimana aku bisa pulang?" isaknya meratapi nasibnya yang begitu malang mengingat perjalanan dari tempatnya berada sekarang sampai ke rumah memang sangat jauh.

oOo

"TIK TOK TIK TOK" bunyi suara jam mewah yang terdengar jelas di ruang tamu kediaman Hatake.

Terlihat tiga pemuda tampan yang sedang duduk atau lebih tepatnya berpose di sebuah sofa. Tampak seorang pemuda bermata teduh sedang membaca buku, lalu ada lagi pemuda bertato _'ai' _sedang asyik menyeruput coklat hangatnya, dan yang terakhir pemuda berambut merah mencolok yang kelihatan sedang gelisah sambil memutar-mutarkan _handphone_nya dengan satu tangannya. Yah, sebenarnya yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang ini hanya sambilan saja, sambilan untuk menunggu kepulangan sang adik yang belum kunjung menampakkan dirinya.

Sesekali Sasori melirik ke arah jam mewah itu. Wajahnya mulai gelisah dan tidak menentu. Dia kemudian mondar-mandir di depan kedua saudaranya itu seperti gosokan.

"Bisakah kau tenang sedikit Sasori?" Neji sedikit menurunkan bukunya, merasa risih dengan sikap Sasori.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Ini sudah hampir jam 18.30 tapi Sakura belum juga pulang!" jawabnya sewot.

"Sudah kau hubungi Sakura?" tanya Gaara datar.

"Sudah, tapi tidak ada jawaban." Jawabnya cemas. Bagaimana Sasori tidak khawatir, pasalnya adik kecilnya itu tidak pernah belum sampai rumah jam segini. Apalagi sekarang dia sedang sendirian. Kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana? Kalau nanti ada orang jahat yang mengganggu dan menculiknya bagaimana? Segala macam rasa kecemasan itu berkecamuk menjadi satu di dalam pikiran Sasori. Sebenarnya tidak hanya Sasori saja yang khawatir, Neji dan Gaara juga begitu dan tentu saja.

"Aku coba telepon lagi saja." Sasori mulai mengotak-atik _handphone_nya dan menelpon Sakura.

Di tempat lain—

"TRALALA TRILILI" suara _handphone _Sakura yang terus-terusan berdering membuat Kurenai terpaksa menghentikan pekerjaannya sementara. Dicarinya ponsel anaknya yang ada di dalam tas itu lalu diangkatnya telepon yang sejak tadi berdering.

Kembali ke kediaman Hatake—

"Halo Sakura.. Kau ada dimana?" Sasori heboh sewaktu teleponnya diangkat. Neji dan Gaara menoleh.

"_Sasori, ini ibu. Sakura tadi lupa dan meninggalkan tasnya di kantorku." _terdengar suara wanita paruh baya yang menjawab telepon Sasori.

"Ibu, bagaimana bisa? Lalu sekarang Sakura ada dimana?"

"_Loh, bukannya dia sudah pulang ke rumah?"_

"Dia belum tiba di rumah sampai sekarang.."

"_Aneh, padahal dia kan semestinya sudah pulang.."_

"Ibu tahu dia pergi kemana setelah pulang dari kantor ibu?" tanya Sasori makin cemas.

"_Entahlah, dia tidak bilang padaku. Tapi sepertinya dia langsung pulang ke rumah soalnya Sakura tadi pulang sambil marah-marah.."_

"Grr, ibu ini bagaimana _sih_? Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura bagaimana? Dia sedang sendirian sekarang! Kalau Sakura hilang bagaimana?" Sasori sewot sendiri di telepon.

"Pokoknya aku tidak ma—" tiba-tiba dengan cekatan Neji merampas ponsel Sasori.

"Ibu, kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura.. Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan ibu.." ucap Neji singkat diselimuti dengan hawa membunuh yang luar biasa. Ia kemudian mematikan teleponnya dan melempar ponsel itu ke Sasori lalu beranjak pergi.

"Kak Neji mau mencari Sakura?" tanya Gaara.

"Iya.." jawabnya singkat sambil mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja.

"Aku ikut!" Gaara hendak mengikuti Neji.

"Tidak usah, kalian tetap disini saja menunggu Sakura. Kalau dia sudah pulang segera telepon aku. Nanti aku hubungi lagi.." jawabnya datar kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kedua adik kembarnya.

oOo

Hari sudah gelap, gadis bermata _emerald_ itu berjalan sendirian dengan lunglai dan penampilan yang kucel. Sesekali kedua irisnya menatap langit malam yang bertaburan bintang dan nampak indah saat itu.

"Mau sampai kapan aku berjalan seperti ini?" isaknya sambil menatap langit. Gadis itu sudah benar-benar kelelahan sekarang. Wajar saja, dia sudah berjalan lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu. Perutnya yang terus-terusan bernyanyi membuat perjalanannya makin berat. Kali ini dia benar-benar terlantar sendirian seperti anak hilang. Hari juga sudah semakin malam, rasa takut pun mulai menjalar ke dalam otaknya.

"Aku lelah.." gumamnya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA SI PANTAT AYAM SIALAN ITU!" amuknya tiba-tiba lalu menendang kaleng bekas yang ada di dekatnya ke sembarang arah.

"KLONTAAANGG"

"HEI! SIAPA YANG MENENDANG KALENG INI?" amuk seorang pria yang tidak sengaja terkena kaleng itu tadi. Pria itu dan seorang temannya kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sudah merinding melihat tampang mereka.

Bagaimana tidak? Pria yang terkena kalengnya itu tadi wajahnya penuh dengan tindikan. Dengan penampilan seperti itu Sakura bisa langsung tahu kalau orang itu adalah preman hanya dengan sekali lihat. Lalu temannya memiliki tampang yang lebih menyeramkan lagi dari Sasori—kakaknya. Entahlah, tapi orang itu lebih cocok dikatakan seperti seekor hiu daripada manusia.

"Hoo, jadi gadis manis ini yang menendang kaleng ke arahku tadi.." pria iru menyeringai kemudian mendekati Sakura. Sakura langsung mundur kebelakang.

"Hei, sebagai ganti rugi telah melukai temanku, bagaiman kalau kita bermain dulu sebentar?" goda orang berwajah hiu itu sambil memegang dagu Sakura. Sakura langsung menepisnya dan mendelik ke arahnya.

"Kakak ini benar. Ayo kita bermain sebentar. Kau juga sedang sendirian kan?" pria bertindik itu memegang lengan Sakura.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Sakura mencoba melepaskan lengannya tapi tenaganya tidak cukup kuat.

"Tidak perlu takut manis. Kami akan menghiburmu.." katanya lagi kemudian tertawa keras dan semakin mencengkram lengan Sakura dengan kuat. Sakura ketakutan, dia meronta-ronta dan menjerit minta tolong. Kedua laki-laki itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Sakura saat itu.

"AKU BILANG LEPASKAN AKUUUU!"

"BRUKK" tiba-tiba terdengar suara hantaman keras. Seketika tangan kuat yang mencengkram lengan Sakura pun lepas dan dia terjatuh. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya, penasaran siapa gerangan yang telah menolongnya.

"S—sasuke.." lirih Sakura tidak percaya. Dia benar-benar terkejut melihat pemuda _stoic_ itu sedang menghajar habis-habisan preman yang mengganggunya tadi. Hingga akhirnya kedua preman itu lari terbirit-birit dengan wajah babak belur. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kau itu! Apa _sih _yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Sendirian dengan penampilan seperti itu lagi!" omel Sasuke. Sakura masih terpaku.

"Kalau aku tadi tidak datang bagaima—" bibirnya berhenti bicara ketika sepasang _onyx_nya melihat kristal bening yang jatuh dari kedua _emerald _itu.

"Aku takut.. Takut.. Sangat takut bodoh.." katanya sambil terisak-isak di tengah tangisnya yang pecah. Tangannya gemetaran, terlihat benar bahwa gadis itu sangat ketakutan. Sasuke terdiam melihat tunangannya yang biasanya selalu kasar itu tiba-tiba menangis di hadapannya.

Sasuke menjongkokkan badannya dan menatap gadis itu dengan lembut. Kemudian kedua tangan besarnya itu menarik lembut mahkota _pink _itu dan mendekapnya dengan erat dan lembut. Sangat lembut..

"Tenanglah, jangan menangis lagi. Aku ada disini.. Kau tidak perlu takut lagi.. Aku akan melindungimu.." bisiknya hangat. Sakura tidak memberontak sama sekali. Dirinya tenggelam dalam tangisannya di pelukan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sebenarnya sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

**~TBC~**

**Bacotan author:**

**Yah, akhirnya kelar juga chapter 3 fic ini..**

**Maaf kalo chapter kali ini agak panjang dan agak lama apdetnya..**

**Soalnya aku sempet mampet mau ngelanjutin apa, akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa aku emang lagi minim ide,, =.=a**

**Gimana menurut kalian chapter kali ini? Kalo ada kekurangan tolong kasih tau ya, biar bakalan aku perbaiki lagi d chapter depan.**

**Oya, aku mau ngebales review buat yang gak pake' akun dulu. Kalo yang make' akun dah aku bales lewat pm.. :D**

_** LovyS: makasih review n supportnya.. :D  
genre angst ya? Entar bakalan ku coba n usahain deh.. soalnya aku belom pernah buat fic dengan genre itu.. #plakk XD**_

_** Rannada Youichi: makasih.. Ini sudah apdet lagi.. minta reviewnya ya.. :D**_

_** Unknown: Makasih.. :D**_

_** Hime Hime Chan : Makasih.. Ini sudah apdet lagi.. gimana menurutmu chapter ini? :D**_

_** uchiha-kun: hehehe,, aku emang sengaja buat karakter Sakura yang begitu.. makasih, ini sudah apdet lagi.. minta reviewnya ya.. :D**_

_** Sslove: makasih, ini sudah apdet lagi.. d review ya.. :D**_

_** hiruma hikari: makasih, doain za ya Sakura ny (?) #loh :D**_

_** me: makasih, ini sudah apdet lagi.. d review ya.. :D**_

_** afi3: makasih, ini dah apdet lagi.. review please.. :D**_

_** Khairi: Makasih, minta reviewnya lagi ya untuk chapter ini.. :D**_

**Makasih untuk review kalian semua.. chapter 3 selesai, ketemu lagi d chapter 4..**

**Seperti biasa, chapter ini pasti masih banyak kekurangan disana sini..**

**So, I need your review..**

**Thanks for reading minna n review please.. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, hampir semua tokoh OOC, sarat dengan misstypo,etc -_-**

_**Read and enjoy, then!**_

**She is Mine**

**4th Chapter**

**© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

"Hiks hiks.." Sakura masih menangis di pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri membiarkan gadis _pink_ itu menangis di pelukannya sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"Tenanglah, jangan menangis lagi.." Sasuke mencoba meredakan tangis Sakura yang belum reda.

"Semuanya gara-gara kau bodoh!" omel Sakura disela tangisnya. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

'_Dasar! Lagi nangis masih juga sempet ngomel..' _batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"KRUYUUUKKK" bunyi perut Sakura tiba-tiba menciptakan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"HAHAHAHA..." Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar suara perut Sakura yang berbunyi keras. Sakura tertunduk malu, wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sakura memang sudah menahan laparnya daritadi. Tapi perutnya malah tidak bisa diajak kompromi dan malah berbunyi di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Jadi kau lapar?" tanya Sasuke sambil menahan tawanya.

"Gara-gara kau istirahat tadi aku tidak makan tahu!" omel Sakura sambil menahan malunya.

Sasuke masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil menepuk-nepuk tanah. Sementara Sakura menggembungkan mulutnya sebal dengan Sasuke yang tidak berhenti menertawainya.

"Ayo.." Sasuke berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Sakura yang masih duduk di tanah. Sakura bengong melihat tangan Sasuke. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura membalas uluran tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menarik tangan gadis itu dan membuatnya ikut berlari mengikuti irama langkahnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tentu saja makan.." seringai khas itu kembali terukir di bibir Sasuke.

Sakura sebenarnya ingin sekali menolak, tapi apa daya perut berkata lain. Mau sangat mau akhirnya dia malah mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah restoran terdekat. Mereka masuk dan mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela luar. Sasuke melambaikan tangannya kepada pelayan restoran itu.

"Nasi goreng spesial dan es teh dua.." ujarnya kepada pelayan itu.

"Baik, tunggu sepuluh menit lagi ya tuan.." jawab pelayan itu setelah selesai mencatat pesanan Sasuke.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian pesanan mereka pun datang. Sakura makan dengan lahap mirip seperti orang yang tidak makan selama 7 hari 7 malam. Sasuke cekikikan melihat cara makan Sakura.

"Kenapa ketawa?" protes Sakura sambil tetap mengunyah makanan.

"Tidak.." Sasuke tertawa kecil. Sakura menatap tajam ke arah pemuda itu kemudian kembali melanjutkan makannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa keluar malam-malam begini?" tanya Sakura penasaran sambil menyentuh mulutnya dengan sendok makannya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Sedang kebetulan lewat saja _kok_.." jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Oh.." seakan tidak peduli Sakura kembali makan dengan lahap.

"Huff, kenyaaaangg.." katanya sambil mengelus-ngelus perut yang serasa hampir meledak. Sasuke melirik piring Sakura yang bersih tanpa ada sisa nasi satu butir pun. Berbeda dengan piringnya yang malah hampir tidak disentuhnya daritadi. Wajar saja, Sasuke memang baru saja makan malam. Jadi sebenarnya perutnya masih sangat kenyang.

"Jangan lupa bayar ya.." sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Gleekk"

Sakura menelan ludah. Daritadi dia tidak sadar kalau dia makan tanpa memikirkan kantungnya sudah tidak ada uang sepeser pun.

"U—uangku sudah habis.." kata Sakura setengah tertunduk.

"Wah, lalu bagaimana dong?" Sasuke pasang tampang polos sambil mengaduk-ngaduk es tehnya dengan sedotan. Sakura menggeleng-geleng cemas.

"Tenang saja, aku yang bayar.."

"Eh, benar?" Sakura langsung semeringah. Sasuke mengangguk-angguk tersenyum.

"Tapi tidak gratis lo.." lanjut Sasuke datar.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" Sakura bingung.

"Sebagai gantinya Minggu ini kau harus kencan denganku." Sasuke merapatkan jemari-jemarinya untuk memangku wajahnya.

"UAPAA?" sahut Sakura histeris mendengar ganti rugi nasi goreng dan es teh yang telah dimakannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" protes keras Sakura.

"Ya, kalau begitu aku juga tidak mau bayar makanannya.." kata Sasuke cuek sambil menengadahkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "IYA! BAIKLAH! AKU MAU!" jawabnya geram.

Dengan amat sangat terpaksa dia harus mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke. Apalah daya, saat ini dia memang tidak mempunyai uang maupun barang berharga yang bisa digadaikannya sedikit pun.

"Nah, begitu dong.." Sasuke tersenyum puas. Dia lalu meminta nota kepada pelayan restoran itu kemudian membayarnya. Mereka kemudian keluar restoran tersebut.

"Aku antar pulang.." kata Sasuke datar sambil melayangkan pandangannya ke jalanan yang mulai lengah itu. Sakura masih terbengong di belakang Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bawa motor, jadi kita naik taksi saja.." _onyx_nya celingk-celinguk kalau-kalau ada taksi lewat.

Sementara di seberang jalan sana tak jauh dari tempat merka berada, Neji masih mencari sang adik. Dengan kecepatan mobil yang lambat, dia terus memasati setiap jalan yang dilaluinya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari-cari Sakura di jalanan yang mulai lenggang.

Kedua irisnya mendadak membulat ketika matanya menangkap bayangan Sakura dengan Sasuke sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan. Neji langsung banting stir dan memutar arah.

"Ckiiittt" mobil Neji berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Keduanya menoleh kaget. Mata Sakura membulat ketika melihat orang yang keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Kak Neji.." Sakura tersenyum senang melihat kakaknya.

Neji mendekati mereka. Mata teduhnya menatap Sasuke dingin kemudian menarik lengan Sakura yang membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bersama Sakura?" tanya Neji menyelidiki.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan menolong Sakura yang sedang diganggu preman." jawab Sasuke santai.

"Kakak, tenang dulu.. Sasuke berkata benar _kok_. Justru aku yang sudah banyak merepotkannya. Jadi kakak jangan marah padanya..." Sakura berusaha menjelaskan kesalahpahaman kepada kakaknya.

"Tadi dia mau mengantarku pulang. Ini salahku yang ceroboh meninggalkan tasku di kantor ibu. Jadi kakak jangan marah padanya ya.." jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Neji menghela nafasnya, "Semuanya menunggu dan mengkhawatirkanmu.." dia kemudian menatap adik kecilnya itu. Tersirat ada perasaan cemas sekaligus lega yang terpancar dari sorot matanya.

"Maafkan aku kak.." Sakura tertunduk dan merasa bersalah.

"Yang penting kau baik-baik saja. Itu sudah cukup." Neji tersenyum lembut dan mengusap-usap rambut adiknya.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah menolong adikku.." ucap Neji kalem.

"Tidak masalah, lagipula sudah jadi kewajibanku untuk menjaga tunanganku." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"..." Neji tidak menjawab melainkan hanya memberi tatapan dingin seolah-olah dia masih belum bisa merestui hubungan mereka. Sasuke masih pasang tampang _cool_nya.

"Ini sudah malam, Sakura harus segera pulang. Kami permisi dulu.." pamit Neji lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sementara itu Sakura dan Sasuke masih saling bertatapan.

"T—terima kasih telah menolongku.." ucap gadis itu terbata-bata.

"Ingat hari Minggu ya.." ledek Sasuke sambil mengembangkan senyum kemenangannya.

"Weeekk.." Sakura meleweki Sasuke kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

_Limousine_ hitam itu pun melaju meninggalkan Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis menatap mobil yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari kedua _onyx_nya.

oOo

"Tuk tuk tuk.." Sasori mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya ke meja. Raut wajahnya masih terlihat cemas dan gelisah. Sementara Gaara malah asyik menonton TV, walaupun sebenarnya Gaara juga tak kalah khawatir dengan Sasori. Tapi dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan percaya kalau kakak sulungnya itu akan menemukan Sakura.

"Agh, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi! Aku juga akan keluar mencari Sakura!" Sasori bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung mengambil jaket hitam serta helm dan kunci motornya, persis seperti tukang ojek yang mau mangkal malam-malam.

"Kau mau kemana?" Gaara menoleh ke arah Sasori.

"Tentu saja mau mencari Sakura!" omel Sasori yang sudah tidak tahan lagi karena Neji belum kunjung pulang dan memberikan kabar.

"Aku pulaaaaanngg.." suara cempreng nan khas yang ditunggu sejak tadi tiba-tiba menyeruak. Sasori dan Gaara spontan menoleh. Nampak Sakura sudah berada di depan pintu dengan wajah tertunduk dan Neji di belakangnya.

"Sakura kau akhirnya pulang." Gaara tampak lega dan memalingkan perhatiannya dari acara TV yang sedang ditontonnya.

"Kau ini kemana saja _sih_? Semua orang menkhawatirkanmu bodoh!" omel Sasori yang daritadi sangat mencemaskan keadaan adiknya.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Sakura lirih. Dia masih menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah karena telah membuat kakak-kakaknya cemas.

Sasori menghela nafasnya kemudian menatap adiknya itu lembut, "Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi. Kau mengerti kan?" ujarnya lembut sambil mengusap mahkota adiknya.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersnyum.

"Kembalilah ke kamar. Kau pasti lelah. Oya, tadi orang suruhan ibu mengantar tasmu yang tertinggal ke kamarmu." lanjut Sasori.

"Terima kasih kak Neji, kak Sasori dan kak Gaara. Maaf aku telah merepotkan dan membuat kalian cemas.." mereka bertiga hanya tersenyum lembut kepada adik kecilnya itu. Walau bagaimana pun juga tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang marah pada Sakura. Mereka hanya sangat mencemaskannya.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar dulu ya.." lanjutnya ceria seperti biasa kemudian berlari menaiki tangga rumah menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sakura langsung merebahkan dirinya ke kasur. Rasanya dia benar-benar lelah sekali hari ini. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan senyum Sasuke dan kejadian yang barusan terjadi bersama dengan Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke tidak ada saat itu, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Sekilas Sakura merasakan kelembutan dari sosok yang akhir-akhir ini sering membuatnya sebal. Entah kenapa, memikirkannya membuat dada Sakura berdegup kencang dan wajahnya merona.

Sakura langsung bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjangnya. Dia kemudian menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya yang memerah karena memikirkan pemuda yang selalu dipanggilnya _pantat ayam _itu. Dia berusaha menepis jauh-jauh perasaan itu dan malah meyakinkan dirinya kalau Sasuke adalah pemuda yang sangat menyebalkan. _Emerald_nya kemudian beralih ke tas sandangnya yang sekarang sudah berada di meja kecil di sampingnya. Dirogohnya ponsel yang berada di dalam tasnya.

"Ah, ada satu pesan.." gumamnya.

**From: +xxxxxxxx**

_**Ingat janjimu, ku tunggu jam 10 di taman ria hari Minggu nanti. By Sasuke**_

"Heeehh?" Sakura mendelik dan terbelalak lebar membaca SMS yang ada di ponselnya.

"Tahu dari siapa dia nomor _handphone_ku?" gumam Sakura heran.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya yang lebar, "Bodo' agh!" gumamnya cuek kemudian membaringkan dirinya lagi di kasur.

Perlahan-lahan dia mulai menutup matanya dan tertidur dengan lelap. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah berada di alam mimpi yang dibuatnya sendiri.

**Skip Time – hari Minggu**

Hari Minggu yang sangat cerah dan dinanti-nanti dimana semua orang bisa bersantai sebentar melepaskan penat setelah seminggu beraktivitas. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk pasangan suami—istri Hatake yang sekarang malah tetap sibuk bekerja sampai-sampai sama sekali tidak bisa menyempatkan diri bersantai dengan anak-anaknya di rumah. Tapi bagi keempat Hatake bersaudara itu meraka tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, mungkin karena mereka sudah terlalu terbiasa. Apalagi ketiga putra mereka.

Di ruang keluarga yang ukurannya bahkan hampir menyamai lapangan bola itu, tampak tiga beradik laki-laki Hatake sedang bersantai ria. Neji juga tampak sedang menyolojorkan kakinya di atas sofa. Tidak biasanya Neji ada di rumah di hari Minggu karena biasanya kedua orangtua mereka selalu meminta Neji untuk membantu pekerjaan mereka di hari liburnya.

"Sakura mana? Daritadi belum keluar dari kamarnya.." kata Gaara memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa dia sakit?" tebak Sasori.

"Ng, anu—sepertinya nona Sakura sedang melakukan sesuatu di kamar jadi tidak bisa diganggu.." jawab Shizune sambil meletakkan teh hangat untuk ketiga bersaudara itu.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Neji datar sambil menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"Saya juga kurang tahu tuan Neji.." jawab Shizune sopan lalu pamit kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Apa yang dilakukannya _sih_?" gumam Sasori lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

Sakura tiba-tiba muncul dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Ketiga kakaknya menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat penampilan Sakura yang benar-benar cantik saat itu dengan setelan _cardigan_ hitam dengan dalaman putih serta rok rompi mini. Sebelah rambutnya yang tergerai dihiasi dengan jepitan manis. Sakura menghampiri ketiga kakaknya yang masih mangap melihat penampilan Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis dengan langkah canggung.

"Tumben-tumbenan kau dandan begitu Sakura." celetuk Gaara heran.

"Mau pergi dengan Ino ya? Penampilanmu cantik sekali.." puji Neji lembut.

"Bukan dengan Ino.." jawab Sakura sambil memicingkan matanya ke bawah.

"Lalu dengan siapa?" Neji membulatkan kedua matanya tampak penasaran ada angin apa adiknya yang terkenal paling ogah-ogahan kalau urusan dandan tiba-tiba berdandan secantik itu.

"Itu—d—dengan S—sasuke.." jawab Sakura dengan segenap keberaniannya karena dia sudah bisa menebak bagaimana reaksi ketiga kakaknya kalau tahu dia akan berkencan dengan Sasuke.

"JGEERRR"

Petir kembali menyambar kediaman Hatake di siang bolong. Gaara langsung membatu di tempat ketika mendengar jawaban si adik. Sementara Sasori yang hendak menyeruput teh hangatnya langsung tersedak dan menyemburkan teh hangat itu tepat di wajah Neji. Sontak Sasori langsung pingsan seketika setelah Neji melancarkan tinju maut dengan mulusnya tepat di muka Sasori.

"K—kau sedang bercanda kan Sakura?" tanya Neji yang masih tidak percaya dan berharap kalau tadi dia hanya salah dengar atau adiknya hanya bercanda.

"A—aku serius! Aku tidak sedang bercanda! Jadi aku mohon kepada kakak untuk mengizinkanku pergi sekali ini saja! A—aku harus pergi sekarang! Aku akan segera kembali jadi kakak tidak perlu khawatir!" ujar Sakura terbata-bata lalu langsung ambil langkah seribu menghindari berbagai macam reaksi kakaknya. Dengan cekatan Sakura langsung berlari sekencangnya hingga akhirnya ketiga kakaknya tidak dapat lagi melihat bayangannya.

"HOHOHO, BEGITU YA.. HAHAHA.. BAIKLAH AKU MENGERTI.. HOHOHO.." gumam Neji entah kepada siapa dengan hawa membunuh yang luar biasa. Gaara langsung mundur seribu langkah sambil menyeret Sasori yang masih pingsan—melihat kakak sulungnya sudah benar-benar berubah jadi malaikat pencabut nyawa.

oOo

Sementara itu di depan taman ria tempat mereka janjian, tampak Sasuke sudah menunggu disana dengan baju biru dongkernya. Penampilannya yang lumayan mencolok dengan kerah baju yang tegak serta tampangnya yang memang keren membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian di depan pintu gerbang wahana bermain itu. Sesekali _onyx_nya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosok yang sudah ditunggunya hampir setengah jam yang lalu.

Dari kejauhan tampak sosok Sakura yang sedang berlari-lari ke arahnya. _Onyx _kelamnya semakin membulat mendapati gadis yang ditunggu-tunggunya daritadi datang dengan penampilan yang lain dari biasanya.

"Ma—maaf aku terlambat.." kata Sakura yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"..." Sasuke diam. Sakura memberanikan diri menatap pemuda di hadapannya itu, takut kalau dia marah padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa _kok_.." Sasuke kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Heh?" Sakura malah cengo, bingung melihat sikap Sasuke yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Ayo masuk, kita kesini kan untuk bersenang-senang.." lanjutnya kembali kemudian menggandeng tangan Sakura masuk ke wahana tersebut.

"Ayo, kita juga harus masuk." ujar seseorang yang menggunakan setelan jaket dan celana jeans serta memakai kacamata dan masker hitam di wajahnya. Orang itu tampak sedang berdiri di depan wahana tersebut sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan perutnya. Penampilannya benar-benar mirip kriminal penculik anak kecil.

"Kau yakin mau melakukan semua ini Sasori?" tanya seseorang yang berada di belakang pria tadi dengan menggunakan jaket merah yang resleting depannya dibuka dan memakai tudungan jaket itu di kepalanya serta kumis palsu.

Yah, siapa lagi kedua orang itu kalau bukan Sasori dan Gaara yang sebenarnya diam-diam mengikuti adiknya. Mereka sengaja berpenampilan seperti buronan agar tidak ketahuan oleh sang adik. Alih-alih ingin mengawasi adiknya dengan Sasuke padahal sebenarnya mereka hanya ingin mengganggu perjalanan kencan mereka berdua.

"Memangnya kau rela Sakura berduaan dengan si pantat ayam itu hah?" sewot Sasori yang melihat Gaara tidak bersemangat sama sekali.

"..." Gaara diam sejenak. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Tiba-tiba Gaara teringat akan bagaimana pertemuan Sakura dengan Sasuke yang pernah membuat emosinya memuncak waktu itu.

"Sedang apa disitu? Ayo kita masuk." Celetuk Gaara tiba-tiba lalu masuk mendahului Sasori yang masih geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan adik kembarnya.

oOo

"Kita mau main apa dulu?" tanya Sakura.

Mata Sasuke celingak-celinguk mencari wahana permainan yang menarik perhatiannya. Irisnya terhenti di sebuah wahana permainan megah yang selalu digandrungi dan diminati orang. Terbukti dengan banyaknya kerumunan orang yang sedang mengantri disana.

"Itu saja." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk permainan _roller coaster_ yang ada di depan mereka.

"Hah?" Sakura melongo pasalnya dia ingin naik permainan kuda-kudaan yang ada di ujung sana.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya menaiki permainan itu.

Sementara itu di tempat lain yang tak jauh dari mereka, Sasori dan Gaara yang masih dalam misi penguntitan itu mengikuti mereka untuk naik permainan itu juga.

"Ayo Gaara! Kita juga naik!" ajak Sasori berapi-api.

"A—aku tidak mau kalau naik itu." jawab Gaara yang mulai ciut.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kalau tidak ikut naik kita bisa kehilangan jejak mereka! Ayo cepat!" sewot Sasori lalu langsung menarik Gaara tanpa harus mendengar protesnya terlebih dahulu.

Akhirnya mereka pun duduk manis di bangku _roller coaster _tersebut. Sakura dan Sasuke duduk paling depan. Sementara Sasori dan Gaara duduk selang beberapa bangku di belakang mereka. Terlihat wajah Gaara sudah pucat duluan sambil memegangi pengaman yang tersangkut di dadanya. Padahal permainan belum saja dimulai tapi keringat dingin Gaara sudah mengucur dengan deras.

_Roller coaster _itu pun mulai berjalan lambat, perlahan-lahan kereta panjang itu menaiki lintasan yang sangat tinggi. Sampai akhirnya kereta itu tiba di puncak tertinggi lintasan itu dan meluncur ke bawah dengan kencang. Sontak saja hal itu langsung disambut dengan teriakan keras para penumpangnya. Tidak terkecuali Sakura yang berteriak histeris begitu kereta tersebut meluncur dengan tajamnya serasa dirinya benar-benar akan terjatuh ke bawah. Apalagi ketika kereta itu harus melewati lintasan yang membentuk lingkaran membuat dirinya serasa diputar-putar. Sasori dan Gaara juga menjerit tidak kalah hebohnya. Mengingat permainan ini memang yang paling dihindari oleh mereka terutama Gaara yang pasti langsung muntah-muntah setelah turun dari sini. Sementara Sasuke? Pemuda itu malah tampak tertawa senang menikmati permainan yang dipilihnya itu.

Kereta mini panjang itu pun akhirnya berhenti. Seluruh penumpangnya turun darisana. Sakura masih menahan mualnya akibat diputar-putar gak keruan di kereta itu. Sementara Sasuke malah turun dengan riang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Beralih ke duo kembar yang masih setia membuntuti mereka. Gaara yang sudah tidak kuat lagi langsung muntah-muntah di pojokan. Sementara Sasori jalan dengan langkah sempoyongan membuat orang-orang menjauhinya karena mengira dia orang gila mabuk yang nyasar ke dalam sini.

"Ayo, jalan lagi Sakura." ajak Sasuke anteng kepada Sakura yang mukanya masih setengah pucat.

"Ayo.." Sasuke kemudian merangkul pinggang gadis itu tanpa ada perlawanan sama sekali. Mungkin tenaga Sakura sudah terkuras habis setelah naik _roller coaster _tadi.

Melihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang kembali jalan langsung menyadarkan Sasori yang masih setengah muyeng, "Ayo Gaara! Kita juga ikuti mereka lagi!" Sasori kemudian menggeret paksa Gaara yang masih mual-mual persis seperti ibu-ibu yang lagi hamil 2 bulan.

oOo

"**RUMAH HANTU"**

Melihat tulisannya saja sudah membuat Sakura merinding disko dan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Maklum saja,segarang-garangnya Sakura tapi dia paling takut dengan segala hal yang berbau mistis, hantu, setan dan sebagainya.

Sasuke berkacak pinggang sambil tersenyum puas di depan pintu masuk rumah hantu itu. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda pantat ayam itu yang daritadi selalu mengajaknya ke permainan yang bisa memacu jantungnya. Padahal sebenarnya Sakura ingin sekali naik kuda-kudaan yang ada di ujung sana.

"Mau masuk?" tawar Sasuke meskipun sebenarnya itu tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai tawaran karena seberapa pun kerasnya Sakura menolak, Sasuke akan tetap berusaha untuk mengajaknya masuk ke dalam sana.

"TIDAK MAU!" protes Sakura keras.

"Ho, jadi kau takut?" Sasuke memanas-manasi.

"ENAK SAJA!AKU TIDAK TAKUT!" sanggah Sakura cepat.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar, "Kalau begitu ayo masuk." jawab Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura cepat memasuki rumah hantu itu.

Sementara itu Sasori dan Gaara masih setia menguntit dua sejoli itu. Sasori yang juga takut akan hal-hal gaib sama seperti Sakura meneguk ludahnya sendiri ketika melihat Sasuke dan adiknya masuk ke dalam wahana tersebut.

"A—ayo Gaara! K—kita juga harus masuk!" ucap Sasori sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Gaara datar.

"T—tentu saja! Kau ini b—bagaimana _sih_? Kau kira aku takut? Jangan bercanda! Seorang Sasori tidak akan mungkin takut!" ucapnya sambil tertawa dibuat-buat lalu dengan semangat membara kemudian masuk ke rumah hantu itu.

**Beberapa Menit Kemudian—**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA" Sakura langsung menjerit ketakutan ketika sesosok makhluk dengan rambut panjang tergerai dan baju panjang putih mendekatinya.

Tanpa sadar dia langsung mencengkram kuat lengan Sasuke dan menutup wajahnya ke dada pemuda anteng itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap hantu jejadian itu datar tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun.

Hantu jejadian yang senang melihat ekspresi ketakutan Sakura malah semakin menjadi-jadi menakutinya hingga Sakura terjongkok dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil bibirnya tidak berhenti komat-kamit entah apa yang diucapkannya.

"Swuuuutt" tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik wig hantu jejadian tersebut. Sang hantu yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang hilang langsung memegangi kepala plontosnya dengan raut malu. Sementara Sasuke malah tersenyum lebar sambil menggoyang-goyangi wig panjang itu kemudian melemparnya jauh ke sembarang arah tanpa dosa. Sang hantu yang panik langsung mengejar wignya tersebut dan meninggalkan mereka.

Sasuke kemudian jongkok di depan Sakura dan menatap gadis yang masih setia menutup wajahnya itu. Sesaat kemudian pemuda itu malah terkikik geli.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" suara teriakan yang tidak kalah besar dari Sakura menggema di rumah hantu tersebut.

'_Ternyata ada orang yang lebih heboh lagi daripada Sakura.' _batin Sasuke.

Sebenarnya suara jeritan tadi tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah suara Sasori yang sedang ketakutan setengah mati melihat jejadian yang mirip pocong sedang mengusilinya. Dengan sangat terpaksa Gaara harus rela dipeluk-peluk Sasori yang teriak-teriak heboh tepat di samping telinganya. Sementara sang pocong _sweatdrop_ melihat sikap Sasori yang tidak sesuai dengan penampilannya yang mirip gembong teroris.

oOo

"Aku sudah lelah Sasori.." keluh Gaara yang tampangnya kucel hanya saja tidak begitu terlihat karena tertutup kumis palsunya. Sesekali ia membuka tudung jaketnya dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang gatal akibat kepanasan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak capek? Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura berduaan saja dengan si pantat ayam itu! Kita harus tetap membuntutinya! Kalau si pantat yam itu berani macam-macam lagi akan langsung kubunuh dia!" oceh Sasori berapi-api membuat Gaara semakin kepanasan.

Sasori masih sibuk mengintip dua sejoli itu dari balik semak-semak sambil mengipas-ngipasi dirinya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Nih.." Sasuke menyodorkan jus kaleng dingin kepada Sakura yang sedang memanjangkan kakinya di kursi taman ria itu.

"Ah, terima kasih." Sakura mengambil kaleng jus itu kemudian mulai meminumnya. Sasuke duduk di sampingnya lalu meneguk isi kaleng jus itu.

Sakura tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah kerumunan yang ramai dengan pasangan muda-mudi. Nampak penasaran dengan apa yang ada disana. Sasuke melirik sebentar ke arah Sakura. Kemudian segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kesana?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk tempat itu. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil. Mereka pun pergi ke tempat itu.

Sementara di balik semak-semak tadi Sasori dan Gaara pun juga mulai bergerak dan kembali menguntiti mereka.

"Ah, mereka jalan lagi. Ayo Gaara kita ikuti lagi." Sasori menarik Gaara dan kembali mengikuti mereka.

Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di sebuah _stand _yang nampak ramai sekali. Tampak seorang bapak-bapak separuh baya dengan wajah brewok sedang mempromosikan _stand_nya.

"Ayo, ayo, silahkan dicoba. Bagi yang bisa memasukkan bolanya tepat di dalam lubang itu maka akan mendapatkan boneka beruang basar ini." Promosinya sambil menunjukkan boneka beruang yang tingginya hampir menyamai Sakura.

Mata Sakura langsung berbinar-binar dan tergoda melihat boneka beruang imut nan super besar itu. Dalam hati dia ingin mencoba melempar bola itu tapi niatnya langsung ciut ketika dia melihat lubang itu hampir sama dengan besar bolanya.

'_Pasti akan susah sekali untuk memasukkannya.' _batinnya dalam hati. Terlebih lagi banyak sekali cowo-cowo yang berusaha untuk memasukkan bola itu demi mendapatkan boneka tersebut untuk sang pacar, namun semuanya gagal dan belum ada satu pun yang bisa mendapatkan hadiah utama itu.

"Aku mau mencobanya." Kata Sasuke kepada sang pemilik _stand_.

"Ah, untuk sang pacar ya?" goda bapak-bapak itu sambil melirik Sakura.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Sementara wajah Sakura mulai merona.

"Kesempatannya hanya 3 kali. Nah, semoga beruntung ya.." ujar bapak itu sambil menyerahkan tiga buah bola kecil ke Sasuke.

"Lebih baik tidak usah Sasuke. Pasti susah untuk memasukkannya." cegah Sakura.

"Kita tidak tahu kalau belum mencoba kan? Lagipula kau juga ingin boneka itu." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Ah—i—iya sih.." Sakura sedikit malu. Sasuke mulai ancang-ancang melempar bola itu dan—

Lemparan pertama gagal.

Sasuke kembali bersiap untuk lemparan kedua—

Nyaris saja bola itu masuk. Sakura sudah hampir heboh menyangka kalau bola itu akan masuk.

Lemparan terakhir—

Sasuke memicingkan matanya dan kembali melempar bola itu dengan mantap dan MASUK!

"WAH, SELAMAT! KAU BERHASIL!" sorak bapak itu sambil menyalami Sasuke.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada pemuda _onyx _itu. Decak kagum dan iri dari para pengunjung yang melihatnya tertuju pada pemuda itu. Bapak itu kemudian menyerahkan boneka beruang itu kepada Sasuke. Sasuke nampak tersenyum puas. Sementara Sakura malah masih melongo seolah tidak percaya kalau Sasuke berhasil melakukannya.

"Terimalah.." Sasuke menyerahkan boneka yang hampir seukuran dengan Sakura itu kepadanya. Sakura menerimanya masih dengan ekspresi setengah melongo.

"T—terima kasih.."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut membuat jantung Sakura berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Waktu terasa berjalan lambat bagi mereka berdua. Sakura tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke seakan dirinya telah terbius oleh pesona pemuda itu.

Sementara itu di balik tiang besar di dekat _stand _itu, Sasori dan Gaara masih sibuk mengintip kegiatan mereka berdua. Tampak Sasori yang mulai geram melihat dua orang itu malah semakin lengket.

"Sialan! Dia sekarang malah tebar-tebar pesona pada Sakura!" oceh Sasori.

"..." Gaara tidak memberikan respon.

"Kau ini diam terus! Memangnya kau senang melihat Sakura berduaan begitu dengan si pantat ayam?" gerutu Sasori tanpa menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Itu pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab Sasori."

"Nah, semustinya kau begitu daritadi!" lanjut Sasori tambah bersemangat sambil tetap mengawasi mereka berdua.

"B—bukan aku yang menjawab tadi.." ucap Gaara yang mulai merasakan hawa mistis di belakangnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" tanya Sasori tidak mengerti dan menatap tajam ke arah Gaara.

"Sudah aku bilang bukan aku yang jawab pertanyaanmu tadi." Jawab Gaara yang mulai merinding.

"Hahaha.. Kau jangan bercanda Gaara." Lanjut Sasori yang mulai ikut-ikutan merinding.

'_Mana mungkin ada hantu sing bolong begini kan?' _batin Sasori yang masih rada takut sehabis masuk dari rumah hantu tadi.

Keduanya mulai memberanikan diri menengok ke arah belakang mereka. Memasati sosok yang sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka yang masih jongkok—dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"K—kak Neji!" jerit keduanya berbarengan melihat kakak sulung mereka sedang melipat tangannya di depan dada dan berada di hadapan mereka.

"K—kak Neji, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasori yang masih kaget melihat sosok kakaknya dengan baju _casual_nya dan topi serta rambut panjangnya yang dimasukkannya ke dalam bolongan yang ada di belakang topi itu.

"Bukankah jawabannya sama seperti kalian? Tentu saja mengawasi kedua orang itu." mata _lavender_nya kemudian beralih ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke. Kemudian mengeluarkan tawa mautnya untuk yang kedua kali di hari itu—membuat duo kembar ngeri. Bahkan lebih ngeri daripada melihat setan sungguhan.

oOo

"Wah, ada Cafe Ice Cream." mata Sakura langsung berbinar-binar melihat tempat yang menyediakan makanan favoritnya.

"Masuk kesana yuk Sasuke.." ajak Sakura riang. Sekilas Sasuke tampak gemas melihat wajah Sakura yang nampak imut-imut dengan boneka beruang besar yang ada di gendongannya. Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke mencubit gemas kedua pipi putih itu tapi tidak jadi dilakukannya karena tahu bakalan seperti apa reaksi Sakura setelah itu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum manis kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari cafe itu, anggota misi penguntitan pun bertambah seorang setelah duo kembar itu bertemu dengan Neji—si sulung. Ketua anggota itu pun langsung diambil alih ileh Neji tanpa basa-basi. Sasori hanya bisa pasrah menjadi anak kedua yang ratingnya juga masih kalah jauh dibandingkan Neji.

"Kita juga harus masuk ke dalam." perintah Neji yang sudah ambil langkah duluan.

Sasori dan Gaara pun mengikuti dari belakang.

"BUKK"

"Ah, ma—maaf.." tanpa sengaja Gaara menabrak seorang pemuda yang nampaknya seumuran dengan kakaknya. Pemuda itu diam saja dan membenarkan topinya.

"Loh?" Gaara memandangi wajah pemuda itu dan tampak mengenalinya. Pemuda itu menatap Gaara. Iris mereka sama-sama membulat ketika kedua orang itu beradu pandang.

"Kau kan.." Gaara menunjuk pemuda itu. Neji dan Sasori pun menoleh dan menghentikan langkah mereka.

"K—kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Neji langsung kaget melihat orang yang ditabrak Gaara tidak lain adalah Itachi—kakak Sasuke.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali bertemu kalian disini. Kalian sendiri sedang apa?" sahut Itachi santai.

"Hei! Kak Neji itu sedang bertanya padamu! Kenapa jadi kau yang balik tanya?" omel Sasori sewot melihat pemuda yang tampangnya mirip sekali dengan bocah pantat ayam itu.

"Kalau aku sih hanya ingin mengawasi kencan pertama adikku dengan tunangannya. Hm, kalian past juga kan? Ah, tidak kalau kalian sih lebih tepat mengganggu daripada mengawasi." jawab Itachi tanpa dosa membuat ketiga saudara itu langsung tertohok dengan jawabannya yang tepat sasaran.

"Ternyata tebakanku benar ya." lanjutnya sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Hahaha, tentu saja. Kau pikir aku rela kalau adikku yang paling manis itu harus berduaan dengan ayam mesum seperti adikmu itu?" Neji maju ke depan dan berhadapan langsung dengan Itachi.

"Apa kau bilang?" sahut Itachi yang mulai geram.

"Aku bilang adikmu itu A—YAM ME—SUM!" tegas Neji yang membuat suasana keduanya saling memanas dan bersitegang satu sama lain. Sementara si duo kembar itu malah mundur jauh ke belakang melihat kondisi keduanya semakin panas.

Sementara di dalam cafe itu, Sasuke dan Sakura duduk berhadapan di dekat jendela luar. Boneka beruang itu juga harus memenuhi satu kursi karena ukurannya. Tampak Sakura asyik menyantap menu favoritnya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke malah tampak asyik memperhatikan ke arah luar ketika _onyx_nya tidak sengaja menangkap bayangan empat orang pemuda yang sepertinya sangat ia kenali. Dia memicingkan matanya berusaha melihat dengan jelas siapa keempat orang itu. Yah, sebenarnya empat orang yang sedang dilihat Sasuke tidak lain adalah ketiga kakak Sakura dan juga kakaknya sendiri—Itachi. Penampilan mereka yang sangat mencolok di tengah jalan seperti itu malah menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke semangkuk es krim yang ada di depannya kemudian mulai memakannya lagi.

Sakura nampak bingung melihat sikap Sasuke yang aneh.

"Sasuke, setelah ini kita naik komedi putar ya." ajak Sakura riang.

"Hn.."

"Soalnya kalau ke taman ria aku paling senang naik itu." lanjut Sakura bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita naik sekarang.." Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja itu. Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura keluar dari tempat itu.

"Ah, t—tunggu dulu Sasuke.." Sakura mengambil bonekanya dengan tergesa-gesa dan menggendongnya dengan satu tangan.

Duel maut yang hampir terjadi antara Neji dan Itachi pun batal dilaksanakan ketika mereka melihat kedua daik mereka keluar dari tempat itu dan nampak tengah berlari ke tempat lain. Itachi dan Neji pun langsung berlari menyusul mereka diikuti oleh Gaara dan Sasori.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengganggu kencan Sasuke." ancam Itachi sambil berlari di samping Neji.

"Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan adikmu menyentuh adikku!" balas Neji. Keduanya pun balap-balapan dan saling tidak mau mengalah seakan ada pertandingan lari saat itu. Gaara yang sudah tidak tahan lagi malah pingsan di tengah jalan—tidak sanggup lagi menyusul kecepatan mereka. Sementara Sasori malah tenggelam di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang makin memenuhi wahana itu.

Kembali lagi ke Sasuke dan Sakura—

"Sasuke berhenti sebentar.." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan genggamannya.

Sakura nampak mengatur langkahnya yang masih ngos-ngosan akibat diajak lari-lari dengan Sakura. Apalagi dia juga harus membawa boneka besar yang berat itu.

"Capek tahu!" rengek Sakura. Sasuke hanya mendengus. Lalu tanpa basa-basi langsung menggendong Sakura bak seorang putri plus boneka berat itu.

"Kyaaaa, apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Sakura kaget.

"Pegangan! Aku tidak mau ada seorang pun yang mengganggu acara kita." jawabnya singkat lalu langsung berlari secepat kilat ke arah permainan komedi putar itu.

"Kami mau naik." ucap Sasuke angkuh kepada penjaga pintu komedi putar yang bengong melihat Sasuke bersama dua bawaannya itu.

"Eh—itu—iya—silahkan.." katanya kemudian membuka pintu komedi putar itu dan perlahan-lahan bianglala besar itu pun mulai berjalan.

Tidak lama setelah itu Neji dan Itachi pun sampai di depan komedi putar itu dengan nafas ngos-ngosan karena lari-larian.

"AKU MAU NAIK!" ucap mereka serempak dengan wajah super angker.

"Ma-maaf tuan-tuan, tapi tadi kereta yang terakhir." jawab petugas itu setengah ngeri.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! AKU MAU NAIK!" sahut mereka lagi berbarengan dan akhirnya terjadilah keributan antara kedua orang barbar itu dan petugas malang tersebut.

Kembali ke Sasuke dan Sakura—

Sasuke yang tampaknya sudah menyadari kehadiran kakak-kakak Sakura beserta kakaknya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat pemandangan Neji dan Itachi yang tengah membuat keributan di bawah.

"Lihat Sasuke, langit sorenya sangat indah.." kata Sakura nampak senang sambil menunjuk langit yang berwarna _orange-_kemerahan itu.

Sasuke mengalihkan _onyx_nya ke arah langit senja saat itu. Sesaat kemudian dia melirik Sakura yang duduk di depannya. Gadis itu nampak gembira. Sasuke tersenyum lembut menatap Sakura. Lalu memainkan anak rambut gadis itu yang membuat pemiliknya menoleh.

"Sasuke?" ucapnya sedikit terkejut.

"Terima kasih ya sudah menemaniku hari ini.." kata Sasuke lembut dan menatap Sakura dalam. Wajah Sakura sedikit merona atas perlakuan lembut Sasuke kepadanya.

"Ah—i—itu tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku kan sudah berjanji padamu." jawab Sakura seddikit gugup.

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu.

Tidak sampai semenit kemudian, bibir mereka pun bertemu. Sakura tidak memberontak sedikit pun. Entah kenapa, kali ini dia malah menenggelamkan dirinya pada ciuman itu. Dia merasakan kelambutan dan kehangatan dalam ciuman itu. Berbeda dengan ciuman yang sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar wajah Sakura memerah. Sakura melepaskan ciumannya karena sudah tidak bisa bernafas. Tapi Sasuke kemudian menariknya lagi untuk kembali merasakan bibir mungil gadis itu.

Keduanya pun terhanyut dalam kehangatan itu. Dan senja pun kini menjadi saksi bisu betapa indahnya kisah mereka saat itu.

**~TBC~**

**Bacotan author:**

**Yeay, chapter 4 kelar juga..**

**Gimana menurut kalian chapter ini?**

**Padahal lagi bulan puasa tapi akhir chapter ini malah di buat kaya' gitu.. =="  
Mudah2an kagak batal dah..  
#plaakk XD**

**Oya, untuk 3 chapter berikutnya rencananya aku pengen ngebahas tentang kakak2nya Sakura d setiap chapternya dan mungkin alurnya juga sebagian besar bakalan aku buat make' sudut pandang orang pertama tapi tetep bakalan ada SasuSakunya coq..**

**Kalau menurut kalian gmna?**

**Aku butuh pendapat kalian.. kalo banyak yang kurang suka bakalan aku ganti coq ide ceritanya.. u.u**

**Oya aku mau bales review untuk yang gak pake' akun dulu seperti biasa..**

_**kithara : makasih, nie dah apdet lagi.. review please.. :D**_

_** FairyFly : ya, kamu benar sekali.. XD  
ini apdet lagi.. mind to RnR again? :D**_

_** hiruma hikari : makasih, ini udah apdet lagi.. minta reviewnya lagi ya.. :D**_

_** hime hime chan : makasih.. gmna sasusakunya d chapter ini?review lagi please.. :D**_

_** miyank : makasih, gmna sasusakunya? Masih belum puaskah? XD  
minta reviewnya lagi ya.. :D**_

_** Uchiha-kun: sebenarnya d fic ini aku pengen buat Sasuke karakternya mirip dengan Takishima Kei dari manga Special A.. tapi aku bakalan usahain juga biar Sasuke nya gak terlalu OOC.. kalo masalah Sakura ma Sai sebenarnya itu karena Sakura emang gak punya pengalaman dalam percintaan jadi intinya karena Sakura emang masih amat sangat polos.. XD  
kalau masalah saingan Sakura, itu emang lagi d pikirkan.. jadi kutampung dulu idemu.. :D  
gmna menurutmu chapter ini? Makasih atas reviewnya dan review lagi please.. :D**_

_** me: makasih, review lagi please.. :D**_

_** Khairi : makasih, aku gak mau nyium Sakura maunya nyium Neji nya aja..  
#geplaakk XD  
minta review nya lagi ya.. :D**_

_** Ucucubi : makasih, nih dah apdet lagi.. review again please.. :D**_

_** dedev03 : makasih, review for this chapter please.. :D**_

**Makasih untuk review dari kalian semua..**

**Minta pendapat kalian untuk chapter depan n review nya juga ya untuk chapter ini..**

**Thanks for reading minna n review please.. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, hampir semua tokoh OOC, sarat dengan misstypo,etc -_-**

_**Read and enjoy, then!**_

**She is Mine**

**5th Chapter**

**© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

**(Sasori's POV)**

Aku Sasori Hatake, anak kedua keluarga Hatake sekaligus si sulung kembar. Aku memang berbeda dari Gaara apalagi kak Neji. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Banyak yang bilang aku tidak pantas menjadi seorang keturunan Hatake. Heh? Peduli amat mereka bilang begitu. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku.

Ah sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi. Aku memang pemalas, tidak seperti kakakku—Neji yang jenius. Bahkan, di usianya saat ini dia sudah membantu bisnis kedua orangtuaku. Yah, mungkin nantinya dia yang akan mewarisi Hatake Coorporation. Aku juga bukanlah seseorang yang pendiam dan _cool_ seperti adik kembarku—Gaara. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak secerewet dan sebawel adik perempuanku—Sakura.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sakura, dia itu adik perempuanku satu-satunya. Wajahnya manis, rambutnya yang seperti permen kapas itu aneh dan tidak kalah mencolok dari rambutku. Sakura itu anak yang baik dan polos. Aku sangat menyayanginya, tidak hanya aku tapi juga kak Neji dan Gaara. Yah, walaupun terkadang aku suka menjahilinya—ralat—selalu menjahilinya. Tapi semata-mata hanya sebagai hiburan saja.

Banyak yang bilang kalau aku mengidap _sister complex _tingkat akut. Yah, aku memang tidak menyangkalnya. Tapi itu juga tidak jadi masalah. Wajar kalau aku menyayangi adikku sendiri dan ingin melindunginya terutama dari pria-pria mesum dan hidung belang yang ada di sekitarnya yang mencoba untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Ho, tentu saja jangan pernah bermimpi. Tidak akan kuserahkan adikku yang paling manis dan polos itu kepada mereka. Contohnya saja kak Hidan—teman satu kelas kak Neji yang pernah nembak Sakura dulu. Jangan bercanda! Melihat tampangnya saja aku sudah bisa tahu kalau dia itu om-om mesum! Tentu saja Sakura tidak akan kuserahkan padanya!

Dan sekarang adikku yang manis itu malah dijodohkan dengan pemuda pantat ayam karena ulah ayah dan ibu. Aku tidak habis pikir apa yang mereka pikirkan? Berulang kali adikku terlibat banyak masalah dan kesialan gara-gara pemuda itu. Walaupun, yah.. harus kuakui pemuda itu memang tampan dan menawan. Apalagi dia berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang yang merupakan kerabat dekat ayah dan ibu. Tapi aku tidak akan goyah! Sakura tetap tidak akan kuserahkan!

Sebenarnya ada sesuatu hal yang membuatku menjadi—yah, bisa dibilang overprotektif terhadap Sakura. Semua itu berawal dari hari itu. Ya, hari yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan seumur hidupku. Hari itu saat aku masih berusia 9 tahun dan Sakura masih 7 tahun.

**~Flashback~**

Hari ini seperti biasa aku pulang sekolah dengan Sakura. Tapi bedanya, hari ini aku hanya sendirian saja. Kak Neji sedang ada les hari ini, sedangkan Gaara tidak masuk sekolah karena demam. Terpaksa aku sendirian menunggu Sakura di depan pintu masuk. Kedua irisku mengawasi gedung yang mulai lenggang itu.

"Sakura.." panggilku ketika aku melihat bayangan merah muda itu.

"Kak Neji mana?"

"Kak Neji ada les hari ini." jawabku datar.

"Oh.." Sakura hanya menjawab singkat. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang nampak sedikit pucat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu tampak pucat." aku mulai khawatir.

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan kecil dan senyum riangnya, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang kak." Sakura kemudian menggandeng tanganku.

Melihat Sakura yang masih bisa tersenyum seperti biasanya membuatku sedikit lega. Tanpa berpikir yang macam-macam, aku kemudian balas menggandeng tangannya. Kami pun berjalan pulang berdua. Di sepanjang perjalanan Sakura tidak banyak bicara. Dalam hati aku merasa sedikit aneh. Soalnya Sakura itu biasanya berisik dan cerewet sekali. Tapi aku tidak terlalu menghiraukannya. Mungkin dia sedikit kecewa karena kak Neji tidak ada. Yah, Sakura memang sangat dekat dengan kak Neji dibandingkan aku ataupun Gaara.

Jarak antara rumah dan sekolah tidak terlalu jauh. Jadi kami biasa berjalan kaki. Ayah bilang sekaligus untuk melatih kemandirian kami dan tidak boleh terbiasa hidup manja. Bagiku sih tidak masalah karena kalau sudah besar nanti aku ingin menjadi laki-laki yang kuat seperti di film superhero yang selalu aku tonton.

"Wah, ada preman pasar menculik gadis kecil!" suara yang familiar itu membuatku menoleh.

'_Cih, lagi-lagi mereka.'_ batinku dalam hati ketika aku melihat tiga orang yang umurnya sepantaran denganku menyeringai dengan maksud meledek.

"Kakak, siapa mereka?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Yang berkacamata dan berambut putih itu teman sekelasku. Sedangkan yang berambut panjang itu teman sekelasnya Kak Neji." jelasku singkat.

"Ternyata keluarga Hatake sudah turun derajat ya. Sampai-sampai harus berjalan kaki pulang sekolah." ledek Suigetsu—teman sekelasku yang berambut putih itu.

Aku hanya mendecih kesal, mencoba menahan amarahku yang sedang berusaha mereka pancing. Yah, mereka bertiga memang sangat tidak menyukaiku. Hampir tiap hari mereka selalu mencari gara-gara denganku. Terlebih lagi hari ini kak Neji tidak ada, sikap mereka pasti akan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kalau kami mah, tidak perlu repot berjalan kaki. Sebentar lagi jemputan kami juga akan segera tiba." lanjut Suigetsu nampak bangga.

Mereka bertiga memang berasal dari keluarga kaya. Tapi aku tidak pernah suka dengan kelakuan mereka yang sombong dan selalu meremehkan orang lain. Yang berkacamata namanya Kabuto dan kakaknya Orochimaru. Sedangkan yang meledekku tadi namanya Suigetsu. Sialnya, aku harus sekelas dengan mereka dan yang lebih sialnya lagi aku harus bertemu kembali dengan mereka sekarang.

"Hei, gadis kecil yang ada di belakangmu itu manis juga. Kalau sudah besar nanti boleh juga jadi pacarku" Orochimaru menyeringai licik. Sakura nampak mulai ketakutan dan bersembunyi di belakangku.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan Sakura!" aku mendelik tajam.

"Adikmu benar-benar manis tidak seperti kau." lanjutnya mencoba memanas-manasiku.

"Yah, mungkin benar-benar suatu kesalahan besar kau terlahir menjadi bagian dari keluarga Hatake. Sepuluh tahun mendatang mungkin keluarga Hatake akan hancur dan bangkrut dengan kehadiran orang yang selalu bikin onar dan pengganggu sepertimu." kata Kabuto. Kali ini kesabaranku benar-benar sudah habis. Aku paling benci mendengar ucapan itu. Memangnya apa yang salah denganku? Mentang-mentang aku terlahir dari keluarga kaya apa aku harus selalu bersikap sombong dan menjaga _image_ku lalu mengabaikan diriku yang sesungguhnya untuk menjadi sosok yang mereka inginkan?

"Kak Sasori bukanlah pengganggu! Kak Sasori juga bukan bagian yang tidak diinginkan dari keluarga kami! Jadi jangan hina kak Sasori seperti itu lagi!" aku terkejut melihat Sakura angkat bicara dan membelaku.

"Kau anak kecil memangnya tahu apa, hah?" geram Kabuto lalu melempari batu-batu kecil ke arah Sakura.

"HENTIKAN!" aku benar-benar marah dengan mereka yang juga berani menyakiti Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung meenghajar mereka satu-satu. Mereka semua itu lemah, hanya bicara dan lagaknya saja yang besar. Tapi kalau melawanku mereka pasti tidak akan sanggup walaupun aku sendirian.

"Kakak hentikaaaaann! Kak Sasoriii!" terdengar teriakan Sakura yang mencoba meredakan emosiku. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya, aku benar-benar marah dan kesal.

"BRUUKK" pada saat aku akan melancarkan bogem mentahku ke Kabuto aku malah mendengar suara keras. Aku menoleh, betapa kagetnya aku melihat Sakura yang sudah tergeletak tak sadaran diri. Aku langsung melepaskan tanganku dari kerah baju Kabuto dan berlari ke arah Sakura.

"Sakuraaaaaa!" aku mendekap tubuh Sakura dan memegang keningnya dengan punggung tanganku.

'_Panas sekali.'_ Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menyandarkan tubuh Sakura di punggungku dan menggendongnya. Dengan perasaan panik, cemas, bingung, aku langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Aku berlari sekuat tenagaku mencari klinik terdekat yang aku tahu memang ada di sekitar situ. Aku benar-benar panik dan cemas. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan Sakura bagaimana? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mungkin benar kata mereka kalau aku ini pembuat onar dan tidak berguna. Mataku sudah berkaca-kaca namun aku tetap menahan airmataku.

Setelah berlari cukup lama, aku sampai di depan sebuah klinik. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung mendobrak pintu klinik itu membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahku.

"Tolong! Tolong selamatkan adikku! Dia pingsan dan badannya panas sekali! Aku mohon tolong adikku!" airmataku tidak dapat aku tahan lagi. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku benar-benar ketakutan.

"Hei, tenanglah dik. Ada apa dengan adikmu?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang sambil mengusap wajahku yang basah. Tampaknya dia adalah dokter disitu tampak dari jas putih yang dikenakannya.

"Hiks.. adikku badannya panas sekali.. hiks.. aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya." aku menjawab sambil terisak.

Dokter itu mengelus kepalaku dan tersenyum, "Tenanglah adikmu akan baik-baik saja." dia mencoba menenangkanku kemudian memanggil perawatnya untuk membawa Sakura ke ruang periksanya.

"Duduklah dulu disini. Aku akan memeriksa adikmu." kata dokter itu lagi lalu ikut masuk ke dalam.

Aku juga sudah menghubungi telepon rumah. Mungkin kak Neji dan Gaara akan datang sebentar lagi. Jarak antara klinik dan rumah memang tidak terlalu jauh. Sesekali aku kembali mengusap airmata yang masih terus mengalir. Rasanya airmata ini tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menangis begitu?" mendengar suara yang ku kenali itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kak Neji, Gaara.." tampak sekali raut cemas di wajah mereka berdua. Bahkan, Gaara yang sedang sakit pun ikut datang.

"Dimana Sakura sekarang?" tanya kak Neji datar. Mungkin dia akan memarahiku setelah ini. Yah, wajar saja. Ini semua memang salahku dan dia pantas memarahiku karena tidak becus menjaga Sakura.

"Dokter masih memeriksanya." jawabku sambil terus tertunduk.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" kali ini Gaara yang bertanya.

"Sakura tiba-tiba pingsan dan saat aku pegang badannya panas sekali. Ma—maafkan aku.. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Sakura dengan baik. Semestinya aku sadar kalau dia sedang demam." Airmataku kembali mengalir dengan deras. Entah kenapa aku jadi begini cengengnya hari ini.

"Jangan menangis! Menangis pun tidak akan membuat keadaan Sakura membaik. Kau tidak ingat kata ayah? Laki-laki itu harus kuat dan tidak boleh cengeng. Jangan biarkan dirimu tenggelam dalam masalah. Itu tidak berguna dan sia-sia. Lebih baik kau mencari jalan keluar dari setiap masalah yang kau alami. Kalau hanya begini saja kau sudah menangis bagaimana bisa kau menjaga Sakura untuk besok dan seterusnya?" ucapan kak Neji langsung membuat airmataku berhenti. Ucapannya memang keras tapi penuh dengan wibawa dan untuk kebaikanku. Agar aku tidak lagi menjadi bocah cengeng dan manja seperti ini. Walaupun usianya hanya berbeda satu tahun denganku tapi pemikirannya benar-benar dewasa. Kak Neji memang merupakan sosok kakak yang baik.

"Kriet.." pintu ruangan tempat Sakura diperiksa tadi dibuka. Dokter yang tadi pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura dokter?" tanya kak Neji sambil berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Adik kalian tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya terserang flu dan kelelahan. Dia hanya perlu istirahat saja. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir." jelas doker itu.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Terima kasih telah menolong adikku." kak Neji membungkukkan badannya. Dokter itu hanya tersenyum dan kembali melayani pasiennya yang lain.

Tampak raut lega terpancar dari wajah kak Neji dan Gaara. Tentunya aku juga. Aku bersyukur tidak terjadi terjadi hal yang buruk pada Sakura. Kami pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menghampiri Sakura yang masih terbaring lemas di ranjang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya kak Neji sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kak." Sakura menjawab sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya mematung di depan pintu. Masih ada perasaan bersalah yang menyelimutiku saat ini.

"Kak Sasori? Kenapa malah berdiri di situ?" tanyanya polos.

"Ah—aku.." aku memicingkan mataku ke bawah. Sakura tampak bingung dengan sikapku dan kalau yang aku lihat. Sakura sepertinya sama sekali tidak menyalahkan aku atas apa yang telah terjadi. Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam kemudian menghampirinya.

"Maafkan aku ya Sakura. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi begini." aku masih menundukkan kepalaku.

"..." Sakura tidak menjawab. Mungkin dia masih bingung dengan maksud ucapanku.

"Mungkin benar kalau aku ini pembuat onar dan tidak berguna. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik." aku mengungkapkan seluruh penyesalanku.

"Kak Sasori bicara apa sih? Kakak sama sekali tidak seperti itu! Aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkan kakak jadi kakak tidak perlu minta maaf. Semestinya aku yang minta maaf karena telah merepotkan kakak dan membuatmu panik. Kakak tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu. Karena bagaimana pun juga kak Sasori adalah kakakku yang sangat aku sayangi." mataku kembali berkaca-kaca ketika melihat senyum riang dan tulus itu kembali ditujukan padaku.

"Terima kasih—ukh—terima kasih Sakura.." ucapku sambil menahan airmata yang hampir jatuh kembali.

"Kakak jangan menangis. Kalau kakak menangis aku juga akan ikut menangis.." ucap Sakura polos dengan mata yang juga sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak menangis _kok_! Tidak menangis!" aku mengucek-ucek mataku dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Mulai hari ini, aku bertekad untuk menjadi kuat dan lebih kuat lagi. Dengan begitu aku bisa menjaga Sakura dengan kedua tanganku sendiri. Ya, aku berjanji.

**~End of Flashback~**

"—ri"

"SASORI!"

"PLETAAKK"

"ADUUUUHHH" sebuah pukulan keras menyambar kepalaku dan membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku pun meringis kesakitan. Sialnya seisi kelas sekarang malah menertawaiku. Tampak Gaara hanya menghela nafas panjang dan si Deidara sialan itu malah tertawa paling besar.

'_Awas kau lihat saja nanti.'_ gerutuku dalam hati.

"Haaahh, kau ini sedang belajar malah melamun seperti itu. Bagaimana ujianmu nanti?" omel guru Dan—guru yang telah memukul kepalaku dengan gulungan buku ditangannya.

"Aku hanya sedang mengenang masa lalu _kok _Pak." jawabku santai.

"Grr, kau ini! Mengenang masa lalu bukan sewaktu pelajaran berlangsung! Kerjakan halaman 15! Kalau tidak bisa lari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali!"

Aku hanya bisa pasrah menerima amukan pak guru Dan dan bersiap saja istirahat ini aku pasti akan kelelahan harus lari sepuluh kali mengelilingi lapangan. Tanpa melihat soalnya saja aku sudah tahu kalau aku pasti tidak akan bisa menjawabnya.

'_Haaahh, nasibku benar-benar sial hari ini..' _aku hanya bisa menggerutu pasrah di dalam hati.

oOo

**(Normal POV)**

"Kau datang ke perjamuan makan malam besok Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Iya, kak Itachi tidak bisa datang. Jadi aku disuruh untuk ikut juga." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Perjamuan makan malam tahunan itu ya Sakura? Kalau begitu mereka juga datang dong.." sela Ino sambil menyandarkan tangannya di meja Sakura.

"Ah iya ya.. Tapi aku sudah lama sekali tidak melihat mereka. Yang kudengar katanya mereka sekolah di luar negeri." Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya ke atas langit-langit.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Sasuke menyelidiki.

"Mereka itu teman sekelas kak Neji dan kak Sasori waktu SD. Namanya Suigetsu, Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Entah kenapa mereka sangat membenci kak Sasori dan selalu saja mencari gara-gara. Bahkan di perjamuan makan malam mereka sering menghina kak Sasori. Mangkanya aku sangat tidak menyukai mereka. Tapi sudah beberapa tahun ini mereka tidak pernah datang ke perjamuan." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"..." Sasuke tidak memberi tanggapan.

"Haaahh, aku harap tahun ini mereka juga tidak datang. Kalau tidak, mereka pasti akan kembali mengacau dan menjelek-jelekkan kak Sasori.." eluh Sakura kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya ke bangkunya.

oOo

**(Normal POV)**

**Skip time – Malam Perjamuan**

Malam ini rumah megah yang biasanya sepi bak tiada penghuni itu kelihatan ramai. Nampak sederet mobil-mobil mewah memenuhi pekarangan rumah yang terbilang melebihi ukuran normal. Malam ini kelaurga Hatake memang sedang mengadakan acara tahunan yang wajib mereka lakukan setiap tahunnya. Tamu-tamu yang datang pun bukan orang-orang sembarangan. Melainkan dari golongan petinggi, bangsawan, relasi kerja dan kalangan menengah atas lainnya.

Di dalam ruangan yang sangat besar itu nampak ramai dengan orang-orang berjas dan bergaun mahal. Terlihat juga sederet makanan telah disediakan di meja panjang yang menyebar di setiap sudut ruangan. Mereka semua tampak berbincang-bincang dan saling menyapa satu sama lain. Sakura, Sasori dan Gaara juga tampak menyambut tamu-tamu yang datang dengan senyum ramah mereka.

"Kau mencari siapa Sakura?" tanya Gaara yang penasaran melihat Sakura yang daritadi nampak seperti mencari seseorang.

"Sasuke." jawabnya singkat sambil _emerald_nya tetap mencari-cari sosok Sasuke di tengah keramaian di ruang tamu itu.

"Heh? Jadi si pantat ayam itu juga datang?" kata Sasori yang nampak tidak senang.

"Kak Itachi tidak bisa datang. Jadi Sasuke yang datang." sahut Sakura datar.

"Cih, menyebalkan melihat si pantat ayam itu lagi." Sasori mendecih sebal.

'_Tapi akan lebih menyebalkan lagi kalau sampai mereka yang datang.' _gumam Sasori dalam hati.

"Sasukeeeee.." Sakura melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Sasuke yang baru datang bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya. Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum. Ia kemudian nampak bicara sebentar dengan kedua orangtuanya baru kemudian menghampiri Sakura.

"Akhirnya kau datang. Aku sudah menunggumu daritadi." sapa Sakura.

"Yah, biasa.. Ibu tadi lama sekali berdandannya. Aku dan ayah terpaksa harus menunggu dulu." gerutu Sasuke.

"Ah, ada kak Sasori dan kak Gaara juga. Malam kakak.." sapa Sasuke sok ramah dengan senyum lebarnya yang malah dibalas dengan delikan tajam dari mereka berdua.

"Mana kakakmu? Kenapa dia tidak datang?" tanya Sasori.

"Wah, tumben kak Sasori menanyakan kak Itachi. Kakak merindukannya ya?" sahut Sasuke tanpa dosa.

"Yang benar saja? Mana mungkin aku merindukan orang macam dia!" sewot Sasori.

"Wah, wah lama tidak bertemu kau tetap tidak berubah ya Sasori.." suara baritone yang sudah lama tidak terdengar itu mengalihkan percakapan mereka.

"Kalian.." Sasori nampak terkejut melihat tiga pemuda yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan trio perusuh yang selalu mencari gara-gara dengan Sasori—Kabuto, Orochimaru dan Suigetsu—yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah muncul di acara tahunan ini.

"Mereka siapa?" bisik Sasuke.

"Orang-orang yang aku ceritakan kemarin." jawab Sakura sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Hei Sasori gadis yang dibelakangmu itu adikmu kan? Wah, dia sudah besar ya. Seperti yang aku duga dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik." Orochimaru menyeringai lebar. Sakura melewek kesal ke Orochimaru.

"Tampaknya adiknya juga tidak manis seperti kakaknya." Ucap Kabuto sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Tapi setidaknya adiknya pasti tidak merepotkan seperti kakaknya." ejek Suigetsu.

"Tentu saja apa yang bisa dilakukan orang yang hanya bisa mengacau dan berbuat onar sepeti Sasori?" ejek Orochimaru sambil menunjuk Sasori dengan satu telunjuknya di depan dada pemuda berambut merah itu. Sasori mulai geram dan merapatkan jemarinya. Rahangnya juga mulai mengeras.

"Aku tidak suka dengan mereka." Sasuke kembali berbisik ke Sakura.

"Mereka selalu seperti itu dengan kak Sasori. Aku juga tidak suka dengan mereka." jawab Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak pernah sadar? Orang seperti kau hanya akan menghancurkan nama baik keluarga Hatake saja!" tegas Orochimaru.

"GREEPP" Sasori yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya langsung mencengkram kasar kerah baju Orochimaru.

"Terus saja! Terus saja berbicara sebelum kurobek mulut bawelmu itu!" amuk Sasori.

"Kaka Sasori.." Sakura mencoba meredakan amarah Sasori yang meledak.

"Aku tidak takut. Coba saja lakukan di depan undanganmu sendiri." tantang Orochimaru sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu melirik ke arah para undangan yang mulai memperhatikan mereka. Sasori melirik ke arah tamu-tamu yang mulai berbisik-bisik membicarakan mereka.

"Cih.." ia mendecih kesal kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Orochimaru dan mendorong tubuh pemuda itu. Merasa kesal dengan suasana yang mulai tidak bersahabat dengannya itu, Sasori langsung pergi keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sasori.." Gaara menyusul Sasori yang pergi keluar. Sementara ketiga orang tadi malah tertawa puas.

"Puas kalian?"

"Eh?" tawa mereka tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Puas kalian dengan apa yang telah kalian lakukan kepada kak Sasori?" teriak Sakura yang benar-benar geram. Gadis itu tidak peduli walaupun sekarang semau mata sedang tertuju padanya karena suaranya yang menggema itu.

"Hei jangan marah-marah begitu manis. Kami tadi hanya bercanda saja dengan kakakmu." Oroochimaru berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Kalian menjijikkan! Merendahkan kak Sasori dan merasa kalian yang paling sempurna? Memangnya kalian sendiri tahu apa? Orang seperti kalian itu lebih baik enyah!" amuk Sakura.

"Sakura tahan emosimu." Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap mereka yang selalu menjelekk-jelekkan kak Sasori! Kak Sasori bukan orang seperti itu! Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa dan hanya orang asing berani sekali bicara begitu! Kak Sasori tidak serendah yang kalian pikirkan! Jadi jangan pernah lagi hina kak Sasori!" tanpa sadar kristal bening itu mengalir dari _emerald _Sakura. Semuanya tampak terkejut melihat cairan bening yang membasahi pipi gadis itu.

"He—hei jangan menangis seperti itu dong.." Orochimaru nampak kelabakan.

"Wah wah, sepertinya ada yang sudah membuat tunanganku menangis ya.. Berani juga kalian." Sasuke yang daritadi diam sekarang angkat bicara. Dia menutup mata Sakura dari belakang dengan sebelah telapak tangannya.

"Dengar baik-baik ya para cecurut. Kalau sampai kalian berani mengganggu dan membuat Sakura menangis. Kalian akan rasakan akibatnya." ancam Sasuke dengan hawa membunuh yang menyelimutinya. Ketiga orang itu pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan bergidik ngeri. Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arah tiga orang itu dan membawa Sakura ke luar ruangan itu.

Sementara para tamu yang memperhatikan mereka daritadi kembali berbisik-bisik melihat keributan yang terjadi tadi. Neji yang sedang berada di antara para tamu itu pun pergi menghampiri trio pembuat onar tadi.

"K—kak siapa orang tadi? Dia seram sekali mirip dengan orang itu.." kata Suigetsu yang masih ngeri.

"Namanya Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hah? Dia keluarga Uchiha?" lanjut Suigetsu sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa yang telah menjawab pertanyaan tadi bukanlah Kabuto atupun Orochimaru.

"K—kau!" Suigetsu dan dua temannya nampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Neji di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Lama tidak pernah muncul kalian tetap tidak pernah berubah." ucap Neji dingin. Tidak ada satupun yang berani menjawab seakan mereka tahu seseram apa sosok Neji yang sebenarnya.

"Apalagi tadi aku lihat kalian kembali mengganggu Sasori dan bahkan sampai mebuat Sakura menangis." hawa membunuh langsung terpancar kuat dari Neji.

"TRAANGG" gelas berkaki yang Neji pegang tiba-tiba retak.

"Hiii.." ketiga orang itu mundur ke belakang.

"Terserah kalian mau membuat kekacauan seperti apa di acara ini. Tapi kalau kalian sampai mengganggu adik-adikku. Saat itulah kalian tidak akan bisa selamat dariku." ancam Neji sambil mendelik tajam ke arah mereka. Ketiga orang itu kali ini benar-benar tidak berkutik di hadapan si sulung Hatake yang menakutkan itu.

oOo

**(Sasori's POV)**

Aku merebahkan diriku di tengah rerumputan hijau yang ada di halaman belakang rumah. Pekarangan rumahku memang sangat luas. Jadi banyak tempat yang bisa digunakan untuk bersantai. Dan tempat ini salah satu tempat favoritku untuk meredakan emosiku yang mulai meledak. Aku memang lari dari sana tadi. Karena dari awal aku memang paling benci dengan acara itu. Lagipula kalau aku tetap disana dan mengikuti emosiku, mereka malah akan tertawa puas karena aku melakukan apa yang mereka mau. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana sekarang. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Sakura yang kutinggalkan disana.

"Sasori, kau tidak mau kembali?" Gaara yang sedaritadi menemaniku menatapku dengan perasaan cemas. Aku tahu Gaara juga pasti kesal. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya tapi Gaara bukanlah orang yang suka mencari masalah sepertiku.

"Aku malas. Kau saja yang kembali." jawabku seadanya lalu memiringkan badanku membelakangi Gaara yang juga sedang duduk di sebelahku.

Aku memang sudah biasa mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini aku benar-benar kesal. Mungkin tadi itu merupakan kumpulan emosiku yang selama ini selalu aku pendam.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan ucapan mereka. Mereka hanya iri dan tidak suka padamu." Gaara mencoba menghiburku.

"Aku tahu.." aku menjawab ogah-ogahan. Aku sendiri memang tidak peduli dengan ucapan mereka dan tidak mengambil pusing. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa kesal. Mungkin karena sifatku memang begini.

"Sakura pasti mengkhawatirkanmu." Gaara terus mencoba mengajakku bicara tapi aku tidak terlalu menanggapinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." sebenarnya itu bukanlah sebuah jawaban. Aku hanya sedang berusaha untuk menghibur diriku sendiri. Rasanya aku sudah benar-benar muak dengan semua ini.

"Kakaaaaakkk.." aku langsung bangun ketika suara cempreng yang sangat kukenali memanggilku.

"Sakura."

Tanpa basa-basi adik perempuanku yang satu itu langsung memelukku. Aku bingung dan tidak mengerti.

"Kakak tidak seperti itu. Kak Sasori tidak boleh mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan mereka. Aku suka kak Sasori yang apa adanya dan selalu menjagaku. Aku tidak peduli kalau kak Sasori selalu berbuat seenaknya." Sakura merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatapku. Aku balik menatapnya masih dengan perasaan tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Karena bagiku kak Sasori tetaplah kakakku. Kakak yang sangat aku sayangi." dia kemudian tersenyum dengan riang. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika ucapan itu kembali terlontar dari bibir mungilnya. Sekilas aku melihat Gaara dan Sasuke yang juga tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus untukku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan kembali menatap _emerald _yang ada di hadapanku.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus duduk disitu Sasori?" suara baritone yang ku kenal itu membuatku harus mendongakkan kepala untuk dapat menatapnya.

"Kak Neji.." ucapku.

"Acara belum selesai. Kau harus segera kembali." lanjutnya datar.

Aku terdiam dan tidak bisa membantah ucapannya. Apalagi _mood_ku sekarang memang sedang buruk.

"Kau harus kembali. Karena itu adalah rumahmu. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang berhak untuk menghakimimu seperti itu. Lagipula tikus-tikus menyebalkan seperti mereka memang sebaiknya tidak perlu diundang lagi ke acara ini. Hohoho.." tutur kak Neji yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan aura iblisnya di ujung kalimat. Aku tahu tampaknya kak Neji telah melakukan sesuatu kepada tiga orang menyebalkan tadi.

"Ayo kembali. Kau mau membuat Sakura khawatir lagi?" ucapan kak Neji memang terdengar dingin. Tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau kak Neji juga mengkhawatirkanku. Bodohnya aku malah bersikap seperti anak kecil dan membuat semuanya khawatir. Aku menghela nafasku dan tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali menatap Sakura yang masih tersenyum dengan riang.

"Terima kasih ya Sakura.." aku tersenyum lembut dan mengusap mahkota adikku itu.

Ya, kak Neji benar. Ini adalah rumahku, tempatku pulang. Tidak ada satu pun yang berhak melarangku kembali. Karena disini aku tidak akan pernah merasa sendiri. Tidak akan...

**~TBC~**

**Bacotan author :**

**Maaf lama apdet chapter 5 soalnya kemarin aku lagi ada urusan jadi nie fic sempet terbengkalai.**

**Gmna menurut kalian chapter ini?**

**D chapter ini aku banyak make' sudut pandang Sasori dan gak tau kenapa malah kaya' gini jadinya..**

**Jujur aja saya merasa chapter ini jadi kaya' buku harian Sasori.. ==a**

**Padahal tadinya gak niat pengen buat kaya' gitu, tapi pas udah nulis n d baca lagi kok malah jadi kaya' gini? =="**

**Tapi yaudahlah biarin aja jadinya kaya' gini..  
#geplaakkk  
#d lempar ke jurang  
T^T**

**Aku mau bales dulu review2 yang ada..**

_** kithara: wkwkwwk, aku juga kagak bisa ngebayanginnya.. XD  
makasih reviewnya.. mind to RnR again? :D**_

_** FairyFly : makasih, aku juga paling suka bag itu soalnya kagak bisa ngebayangin muka Sasorinya.. XD maaf ya agk lama apdet.. u.u mind to RnR again? :D**_

_** Khairi : wkwkwk kagak banyak juga jadi gpp..  
#geplaaakkk XD makasih review nya.. review again please.. :D**_

_** hime hime chan : hehehe.. makasih review.. RnR again please.. :D**_

_** Hiromi Toshiko : makasih.. review lagi ya.. :D**_

_** me : makasih, kali ini Sasori dulu ya.. gaara ma neji nya ntar.. :D review again please,, :D**_

_** LovyS : makasih review n semangatnya.. minta review nya lagi ya buat chapter ini.. :D**_

_** namikaze yakonahisa : huahahaha.. makasih ya reviewnya.. review again please.. :D**_

_** guest: thanks, ni dah lanjut lagi.. mind to RnR again? :D**_

**Makasih untuk review dari kalian..**

**Thanks for reading...**

**Akhir kata review again please.. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, hampir semua tokoh OOC, sarat dengan misstypo,etc -_-**

**She is Mine**

**© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

"—ra"

"Gaara!"

"Woi Gaara!"

"BUKK"

Sebuah bantal besar dan empuk mendarat tepat di tubuh Gaara yang masih setia bertengger di kasur kesayangannya.

"Ng?" dua huruf asal yang ogah-ogahan juga dikeluarkan dari bibir Gaara. Sesekali dia mengelap bibirnya yang basah oleh ilernya.

"Ayo bangun Gaara!" pemuda yang setiap harinya menjadi teman tidur Gaara itu mengguncang-guncang tubuh adik kembarnya yang persis seperti beruang yang lagi hibernasi. Ya, Gaara memang termasuk tipe orang yang paling susah bangun pagi.

"Ng, 10 menit lagi..." jawabnya kemudian menarik selimutnya kembali sampai menutupi kepalanya.

"Grr, kau ini.. INI SUDAH JAM 7 TAU! KITA BISA TERLAMBAT GARA-GARA KAU! CEPAT BANGUN!" pekik Sasori histeris yang sudah tidak tahan lagi membangunkan Gaara. Dengan kasar Sasori langsung menyeret Gaara yang masih setengah sadar ke dalam kamar mandi dan melemparnya ke depan wastafel.

"CUCI MUKA SANA LALU MANDI! CEPAT! 5 MENIT!"

"BLAAMM"

Sasori menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. Perempatan siku-siku di dahinya juga bertambah banyak. Jelas saja, butuh waktu hampir setengah jam untuk membangunkan adik kembarnya ini. Sialnya, entah kenapa pagi ini Sasori juga bangun lebih awal sehingga mau tidak mau dia harus melakukan kegiatan yang paling sulit dan dibencinya. Yah, pada akhirnya kalau mereka sampai telat yang repot Sasori. Tapi kalau sampai Gaara ditinggal, Sakura bisa ngambek dan dia bisa-bisa dibunuh kak Neji. Pada akhirnya yang menderita juga tetap Sasori. Memang malang benar nasib sulung kembar keluarga Hatake yang satu ini.

oOo

**(Gaara's POV)**

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa aku menuruni tangga rumahku. Mau bagaimana lagi Sasori langsung menyeretku begitu aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Terpaksa aku tidak sempat menyisir rambutku yang masih acak-acakan.

"Hah, gara-gara kau kesiangan, kita jadi tidak sempat sarapan! Perutku lapar sekali tahu! Kau harus tanggung jawab! Istirahat siang nanti kau harus mentraktirku! Aku tidak mau tahu!"

Dan sekarang aku malah harus mendengarkan ocehan kakak kembarku. Aku tidak mau berkomentar apa-apa. Satu kata yang keluar dari mulutku pasti akan dijawabnya dengan rentetan ocehan panjang yang bisa membuatku semakin lapar. Yah, bisa dibilang Sasori itu laki-laki paling bawel setelah Deidara yang pernah aku temui.

"Ah, ada roti. Ambil satu ahhh.." insting Sasori memang hebat kalau soal makanan. Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung melahap dengan rakus sepotong roti itu.

"Tuan Gaara, ini susunya." Pelayan yang satu ini hapal benar dengan kebiasaan pagiku yaitu minum susu. Yang aku lihat dari iklan di televisi minum susu itu bagus untuk pertumbuhan. Berhubung aku mungkin masih masuk dalam masa pertumbuhan, aku jadi makin sering minum susu.

Aku langsung meneguk segelas susu putih kesukaanku hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas dan masih mempertahankan posisi berdiriku. Dan entah kenapa aku malah berkacak pinggang saat itu.

'_Mungkin kalau poseku sekarang di foto, aku bisa jadi bintang iklan susu.' _Batinku dalam hati.

"Kak Sasori, Kak Gaara, ayo cepaaatttt.." panggil suara cempreng yang sangat kukenali.

Ya, orang itu adikku satu-satunya. Dia melambaikan tangannya pada kami. Tidak ada raut kesal yang tersirat dari wajahnya walaupun dia telah menunggu kami berdua daritadi. Beda dengan hawa membunuh yang terpancar kuat dari orang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih Shizune." Aku langsung meletakkan gelas bekas susu tadi ke atas nampan yang dipegang Shizune. Tanpa perintah, aku langsung berlari ke arah mereka diikuti dengan Sasori yang masih setia mengunyah rotinya.

Aku tidak mau membuat orang itu menunggu lebih lama lagi. Kalau tidak kami bisa dikulitinya. Ya, orang itu kakak sulung kami. Jujur saja, aku lebih takut dengan kak Neji dibanding ayah atau ibu. Hanya dengan menatapnya saja sudah bisa membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Ayo, cepat masuk. Kita sudah hampir terlambat." Sakura langsung masuk dalam mobil begitu juga dengan Sasori.

"..." Kak Neji memang tidak bicara apa-apa, tapi hanya dengan satu tatapan matanya saja aku sudah bisa mengerti apa maksudnya. Dan hal itulah yang paling membuatku tidak berkutik sama sekali. Sekarang aku hanya bisa meneguk ludahku sendiri dalam-dalam.

"BLAAMM"

Tanpa diduga dia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di samping supir tanpa melakukan apa-apa padaku. Aku hanya melongo melihatnya. Dalam hati, aku bersyukur karena tidak menjadi korban kebringasan kak Neji di pagi hari. Mungkin hari ini dewi fortuna sedang berada di pihakku. Daripada dia tambah marah denganku aku pun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Jugo, lima menit." Kalimat yang bisa diartikan sebagai perintah kepada supir andalan keluarga kami. Maklum saja, supir kami yang satu ini memang mantan pembalap yang pensiun kemudian alih profesi menjadi supir pribadi.

Keluarga kami memang hebat kalau soal rekrut-merekrut. Termasuk soal Jugo yang sebenarnya dipaksa oleh ibu untuk pensiun lebih dini agar bisa bekerja di tempat kami dengan iming-iming gaji dua kali lipat. Tujuannya untuk mengantisipasi hal yang terjadi seperti pagi ini. Sekolah kami memang lumayan jauh, belum lagi kemacetan yang selalu jadi menu sampingan di pagi hari. Tapi dengan Jugo semua masalah itu bisa teratasi. Waktu tempuh yang tadinya 15-20 menit bisa jadi 5 menit. Siapkan saja sabuk pengaman dan pegangan sekuat-kuatnya.

"Serahkan saja pada ahlinya tuan Neji." Jugo mulai menstarter mobilnya. Aku dan Sasori yang duduk di dekat jendela sudah bersiap-siap dengan memegang pegangan yang ada di atas kepala kami. Sedangkan Sakura yang berada di tengah-tengah sudah memegang erat lenganku dan Sasori. Kak Neji juga tampak sudah siap dengan sabuk pengaman yang terpasang rapi di depan dadanya.

"BRUUMM" dalam hitungan detik mobil kami langsung melaju cepat tak lupa juga diwarnai dengan jeritan Sasori dan Sakura yang ngeri setengah mati dengan aksi unjuk kebolehannya Jugo. Dengan ini kami tidak akan terlambat datang ke sekolah.

Dan benar saja, 5 menit kemudian kami sampai tepat di depan pintu gerbang sekolah yang masih terbuka lebar. Kami pun turun dari dalam mobil dengan wajah pucat dan nafas ngos-ngosan setelah semua jalan yang dilalui tadi seolah merupakan arena balapan bagi Jugo. Naluri seorang pembalapnya benar-benar luar binasa.

"Gara-gara kak Sasori dan kak Gaara kita semua sampai sekolah seperti habis dikejar-kejar setan!" omel Sakura sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Enak saja! Jangan salahkan aku! Gaara yang kesiangan makanya aku jadi ikut-ikutan terlambat!" protes Sasori yang tidak terima disalahkan.

"Maaf ya Sakura." Aku hanya bisa minta maaf pada adik kecilku yang satu ini sambil mengelus mahkotanya. Sakura itu adik kesayanganku berhubung dia memang adikku satu-satunya.

Dulu, sewaktu Sakura belum lahir aku selalu memaksa ibu untuk memberikanku seorang adik. Aku yang waktu itu masih sangat kecil tidak tahan jadi korban penindasan Sasori. Dia selalu seenaknya dan beralih kalau dia lebih tua dibandingkan aku padahal dia hanya lahir beberapa menit lebih dulu dari aku.

Aku masih ingat waktu itu ibu pernah membeli biskuit sekaleng besar untuk kami berdua. Sasori yang alaminya memang rakus malah menyantap biskuit itu sendirian tanpa membagiku. Ketika aku mengambil biskuit itu satu kepalaku malah dijitak olehnya dan biskuit yang kupegang itu langsung dirampasnya lagi. Aku yang waktu itu tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa diam saja dan tidak bisa melawan. Untung saja, waktu itu kak Neji melihat dan balik menjitak Sasori. Pada akhirnya aku bisa mencicipi biskuit tadi. Bisa dibilang kak Neji mungkin lebih membelaku daripada Sasori. Terbukti selama ini dia selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan kak Neji. Kalaupun ada masalah denganku tanpa sadar dia malah ikut terbawa juga.

Dua tahun kemudian, keinginanku terwujud. Ibu melahirkan adik kecil untukku terlebih lagi dia seorang perempuan. Aku selalu mengajaknya bermain denganku dan melindunginya dari kehajilan dan ulah aneh Sasori. Bisa dibilang aku memang sangat menyayanginya. Walaupun aku sendiri jarang bicara tapi aku dekat dengannya.

Tapi saat ini entah kenapa dia seakan makin menjauh dariku. Perhatiannya sekarang lebih tertuju kepada yang lain. Tentu saja itu membuatku iri dan jengkel. Ya, gara-gara orang itu yang selalu cari perhatian di depan Sakura membuatku benar-benar sebal. Orang yang paling menyebalkan yang baru kutemui akhir-akhir ini.

"Pagi Sakura." Sapa seseorang yang paling menyebalkan itu kepada adikku.

"Pagi juga Sasuke." Sakura malah balik menyapa pemuda itu. Dan entah kenapa yang kuperhatikan hubungan keduanya makin lama semakin dekat. Padahal aku ingat betul bagaimana reaksi Sakura waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan pantat ayam itu dan sewaktu ibu-ibu arisan itu menjodohkan mereka. Jelas Sakura menolak keras hal itu. Tapi sekarang keduanya malah makin lengket apalagi setelah acara kencan mereka yang gagal kami ganggu waktu itu. Entah pelet apa yangdiberikannya ke adikku sampai dia berhasil membuat Sakura yang paling ogah-ogahan kalau urusan cowok jadi luluh begini dengannya.

"Pagi juga Kak Neji, Kak Sasori dan Kak Gaara.." sapa pemuda itu dengan sengiran khasnya. Tentu saja tidak ada satupun dari kami yang membalas sapaannya kecuali dengan tatapan dingin dan delikan tajam. Pemuda itu tampak enggan berkomentar apa-apa. Aku bisa mendengar helaan kecil dari nafasnya tapi dia tampak tetap tersenyum tipis seolah tidak merasakan apa-apa atas perlakuan kami padanya.

'_Gigih juga orang ini.' _Gumamku dalam hati. Tapi tetap saja terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuknya mendekati kami.

"Aku dan Sasuke masuk kelas dulu ya kak.." ucapnya lagi lalu berlalu meninggalkan kami. Tidak ada tanggapan apa-apa baik dari kak Neji atau Sasori. Kak Neji juga langsung pergi ke kelasnya tanpa mengatakan satu patah pun. Sasori juga mengajakku masuk ke kelas.

Kenapa ya? Rasanya ada yang berbeda pagi ini. Aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan ini. Sesuatu yang lain. Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti apa itu.

oOo

**(Normal POV)**

"Perhatian semuanya!" Siswa-siswi yang masih berhamburan di dalam kelas sambil menunggu guru mereka langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tampak seorang pemuda dikuncir satu dan berambut nanas berdiri di depan papan tulis sambil kedua tangannya bertumpu pada meja guru yang ada di depannya.

"Ehm, seperti yang kita tahu 2 minggu lagi sekolah kita akan mengadakan festival tahunan sebagai ajang kreatifitas siswa-siswi Akadeni Konoha. Dan tahun ini kelas kita kebagian untuk mempertunjukkan pentas drama. Kalau usulku bagaimana kalau drama yang kita ambil tentang Romeo dan Juliet?" tanya Shikamaru—ketua di kelas itu kepada murid-murid lainnya.

"SETUJUUUU!" jawab mereka kompak dan bersemangat.

Bisa dibilang festival ini memang yang paling ditunggu-tunggu. Apalagi bagi kaum hawa yang kemudian berebut peran Juliet dan mengharapkan Romeo sungguhan di drama itu nanti.

"Ternyata ada juga ya acara begini di sekolah ini?" tanya Sasuke yang tampak tidak terlalu peduli.

"Ini acara pertama yang ditunggu-tunggu karena kita semua masih kelas X." Jawab Sakura yang nampak lebih bersemangat.

"Jangan-jangan kau juga mengincar peran Juliet seperti gadis-gadis lainnya?" ledek Sasuke kemudian irisnya beralih ke arah sekumpulan siswi-siswi yang malah sibuk sendiri dan berandai-andai mereka yang dapat peran Juliet.

"Enak saja! Aku paling tidak bisa main drama. Aku bantu dari balik panggung saja." Sangkal Sakura sontan.

"..." tidak ada respon dari Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri juga jangan-jangan ingin jadi peran Romeo?" Sakura balik meledek.

"Kalau aku sih tidak masalah asal yang jadi Julietnya kau." Jawab Sasuke santai. Dan rona merah itu kembail bersemu di wajah Sakura. Ia merasakan pipinya yang memanas ditambah lagi sekarang pandangan Sasuke malah tidak lepas sama sekali dari matanya diselingi dengan seringai khas pemuda itu.

"Jangan menggodaku!" bantah Sakura keras. Dia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan guratan merah itu dari Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil. Yang ada pipinya sekarang malah semakin memanas seperti udang rebus.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita tentukan dulu siapa yang mendapat peran utamanya." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Aku! Aku mau jadi Juliet!" seru Ino heboh sambil mengangkat-angkat sebelah tangannya.

"Ng—tapi—ng—kalau yang jadi Romeonya Shikamaru.." lanjut Ino lagi malu-malu.

Suasana kelas mendadak hening mendengar penuturan Ino. Yah, bisa dibilang itu penembakan secara tidak langsung kan? Ino nampak salah tingkah, ia menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kakinya dengan kaki sebelahnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku ketua pelaksana disini. Jadi aku tidak ikut ambil peran." Tolak Shikamaru tegas.

"PRAAAANNGG" _sound effect _gelas pecah. Ino langsung pundung di pojokan setelah dirinya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Shikamaru sang pangeran pujaan hatinya.

"Biar aku saja yang jadi Romeonya! Tapi asalkan nona Sakura yang jadi Julietnya." Promosi Kiba lalu menyeringai ke arah Sakura. Sakura buang muka dan pura-pura tidak melihat tampang narsisnya Kiba. Sasuke tentu saja langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Kiba yang membuat Kiba bergidik ngeri.

"Haah, ya ampun.." Shikamaru menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Shikamaru, bagaimana kalau peran Romeo dan Juliet nya diberikan kepada pasangan asli di kelas ini saja. Dengan begitu akting mereka pasti akan lebih bagus dan terkesan alami." Usul Tenten.

"Hm. Pasangan asli ya?" Shikamaru mengelus-ngelus dagunya dan berpikir sejenak. Matanya memperhatikan satu-satu wajah teman sekelasnya seolah mencari sesuatu. Tidak berapa lamas kemudian pandangannya terhenti pada sosok pemuda dan pemudi yang menurutnya ideal.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan yang akan menjadi Romeo dan Juliet adalah Sasuke dan Sakura." Tunjuk Shikamaru ke arah mereka berdua.

"Hah?! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak bisa akting!" tolak Sakura spontan.

"Mau siapa lagi Sakura? Di kelas tidak ada lagi pasangan yang ideal selain kalian berdua. Lagipula kalian kan memang berpacaran jadi akting kalian pasti akan lebih bagus dan terkesan alami." Shikamaru tetap tidak mau kalah dengan pilihannya.

"Aku tidak bisa serahkan pada Ino atau yang lain saja! Lagipula pasti banyak yang menginginkan peran Juliet!" Sakura masih tetap ngotot.

"Kalau begitu angkat tangan siapa yang tidak setuju dengan pilihanku tadi?" dan seketika kelas pun mengheningkan cipta sejenak. Tidak ada yang protes, tidak ada yang angkat tangan, semua diam pertanda kalau mereka semua sudah setuju dengan keputusan sang ketua. Sakura membatu menatap kesunyian kelas. Sementara Sasuke tampak menahan tawanya yang hampir pecah.

"Dengan begini semuanya sepakat, Sasuke Uchiha yang jadi Romeo dan Sakura Hatake yang jadi Juliet. Latihan kita mulai besok karena persiapannya tinggal 2 minggu lagi. Untuk dekorasi panggung, naskah dan yang lainnya aku serahkan pada Temari dan Tenten. Yang lain juga harap membantu." Jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"BAIKLAH!" seru mereka semua kompak dan bersemangat.

Sementara di pojok sana korban pundung pun bertambah satu lagi yaitu Sakura.

'_Kalau sampai ketahuan kakak aku akan adu drama dengan Sasuke bisa mati aku.' _Gumamnya dalam hati. Tapi apalah daya, dirinya sudah tidak bisa lagi menolak dan sekarang dia hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

oOo

Suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring terdengar jelas dari ruang makan keluarga Hatake. Malam ini, keempat saudara itu kembali makan malam tanpa kehadiran kedua orangtua mereka. Tapi hal itu sudah amat sangat biasa. Mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali mereka semua berkumpul sekeluarga dengan anggota yang lengkap.

"Mulai besok aku akan pulang telat karena harus mengurus perayaan festival sekolah. Jadi kalian pulang duluan saja." Kata Neji memulai pembicaraan.

"Kalau ingat festival sekolah, aku jadi membayangkan bagaimana tampangku nanti saat harus memakai pakaian pelayan ditambah dengan bando telinga kelinci! Agh, dasar para gadis tidak tahu diri! Memangnya mereka pikir kami ini boneka apa?!" sewot Sasori tiba-tiba entah pada siapa.

"Tapi ini juga kan gara-gara kau salah ambil nomor undian Sasori." Timbrung Gaara anteng.

"Itu bukan salahku tapi salah Deidara!" protes Sasori spontan.

"Jadi kak Sasori, kak Gaara dan kak Dei memakai kostum seperti itu festival nanti?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Terpaksa." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Kelasmu sendiri kebagian apa Sakura?" tanya Sasori.

"Ng—drama.." jawab Sakura singkat.

"Pasti kau tidak dapat peran apa-apa kan?" ledek Sasori.

"Dapat kok. Makanya mulai besok aku juga akan pulang telat." Sakura mencoba tenang.

"Wah, tumben kau mau diberi peran. Peran apa?" tanya Sasori makin penasaran.

"Juliet." Jawab Sakura singkat dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengucur.

"Jadi drama tentang Romeo dan Juliet ya? Lalu siapa yang jadi Romeonya?" kali ini Gaara yang nampak antusias.

"S—sasuke.." persis seperti dugaannya, ketiga kakaknya langsung menatap horor dirinya.

"Batalkan peranmu!" tatap Sasori horor dengan tidak sadar mengacungkan garpu ke wajah Sakura.

"Ti—tidak bisa dibatalkan kak. I—itu sudah kesepakatan bersama." Sakura memandang Sasori ngeri.

"Bersama siapa hah?! Bersama si pantat ayam itu?!" Sasori makin horor membuat Sakura semakin menggeser tempat duduknya menjauhi kakaknya.

"Sakura, kalau dari awal kau tidak mau semestinya kau bisa menolaknya kan? Berikan saja peran itu kepada Ino atau siswi lainnya. Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu kerepotan beradu peran dengan ayam mesum itu kan?!" kini giliran Neji yang berubah menjadi horor. Rasanya Sakura benar-benar ingin lari dari tempat yang mendadak mencekam itu.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, tidak akan ada adegan yang macam-macam dalam drama itu! Aku bisa buktikan nanti! Jadi kakak tidak perlu khawatir! Sasuke pasti tidak akan berbuat macam-macam!" Sakura membela dirinya dan berusaha meyakini ketiga kakaknya. Tapi bagaimana pun juga insting seorang kakak memang paling hebat. Bahkan gelagat Sakura yang gugup itu benar-benar terlihat jelas oleh mereka.

'_Kalau dia bilang begitu aku justru lebih khawatir lagi.' _Batin mereka bertiga berbarengan.

oOo

Keesokan harinya ketika latihan drama itu dimulai—

"GLEEK" Sakura menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam ketika ia membaca naskah drama yang baru dibagikan Tenten. Tangannya gemetaran memegang kertas itu dengan raut wajah hampir frustasi.

_Juliet : "Oh Romeo, kapan kau akan kembali? Aku sangat merindukanmu Romeo."_

_Romeo : "Aku ada disini Juliet." (mencium tangan Juliet)_

_Juliet : (berlari ke pelukan Romeo) "Romeo, jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi. Aku takut kehilanganmu Romeo."_

_Romeo : (melepakan pelukan dan menyentuh pipi Juliet) "Tidak akan pernah Juliet." (mencium Juliet)_

'_Apa-apaan ini?!' _batinnya dalam hati.

Irisnya beralih ke manik kelam Sasuke. Dilihatnya pemuda itu malah nyaris tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa ketika membaca naskah drama itu. Justru gadis itu malah menangkap seulas senyuman tipis yang tersungging di bibir pemuda itu.

"TENTEN!" jerit Sakura histeris. Gadis bercepol dua yang sedang sibuk memberikan selembaran kertas itu pun menoleh.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanyanya polos kemudian menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Seru Sakura sambil menunjukkan bagian naskah drama err—yang terlalu ekstrim untuk dilakukan di depan umum.

"Oh, itu. Memangnya kenapa?" tanggap Tenten tanpa dosa.

"Memangnya kenapa gimana?! Kenapa banyak sekali adegan yang seperti itu?!" protes Sakura keras.

"Dramanya kan tentang Romeo dan Juliet jadi harus romantis. Lagipula kalian kan memang pacaran. Jadi pasti sudah biasa kan melakukannya?" goda Tenten dengan mata genitnya.

Sakura terpaku di tempat. Yang dipikirkannya hanya satu, kalau sampai ketahuan dengan kakak-kakaknya bisa habis sudah! Pasalnya Sakura tadi malam memang sudah bilang kalau tidak akan ada adegan yang macam-macam. Tapi tidak disangka, dugaan dan keinginannya itu malah bertolak belakang.

"Ayo kita mulai sekarang latihannya." Aba-aba Shikamru sambil menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Karena aku baru membagikan naskahnya. Jadi hari ini kita latihan bicara saja tidak usah memakai gerakan dulu. Nanti mulai lusa kita akan latihan dengan gerakannya juga." Sela Tenten menjelaskan.

"Cepat juga kau membuat naskahnya hanya dalam semalam." Shikamaru kagum.

"Jangan meremehkan aku. Biar begini aku mantan ketua klub drama waktu SMP." Imbuh Tenten angkuh.

"Temari, bagaimana dengan dekorasinya?" Shikamaru menoleh ke arah gadis dikuncit empat itu.

"Serahkan saja padaku. Konsepnya sudah kubuat, tinggal disesuaikan dengan aula tempat pertunjukkan kita nanti." Jawab Temari bangga.

"Sip, kalau begitu. Nah, Sakura, Sasuke, mulai latihan. Dibaca saja naskahnya." Perintah Shikamaru.

"Juliet, walaupun langit dan bumi menentang cinta kita. Aku tidak peduli, akan kubawa cinta kita melintasi jagadraya." Sasuke mulai membaca teksnya dengan wajah datar namun penuh penekanan dan penghayatan. Semua nampak terkesima dengan penampilan Sasuke yang penuh ekspresi.

"R—ro—m—meo, a—aku j—ju—g—ga t—tidak p—ped—duli s—se—b—berapa k—keras h—halangan yang menghadang c—cinta k—ki—t—ta"

Seisi kelas langsung _jawdrops _begitu giliran Sakura yang membaca teksnya. Sakura sendiri memang grogi setengah mati padahal ini baru latihan pertama mereka. Maklum saja Sakura memang tidak berpengalaman sama sekali dalam memainkan drama. Belum lagi bayangan ketiga kakaknya itu malah mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Sakura, jangan gugup. Santai saja, ini kan baru latihan." Tenten berusaha menahan emosinya.

"I—iya." Sakura mencoba menahan gugupnya.

"Kalau begitu coba ulangi sekali lagi." Tenten menghela nafsnya panjang-panjang.

"R—ro—meo, a—aku j—juga t—tidak p—ped—duli s—se—berapa k—keras h—halangan yang menghadang c—cinta k—kita"

Tenten menepuk jidatnya frustasi dengan akting Sakura yang tidak alami sama sekali.

"Tenanglah, jangan gugup. Aku ada disini bersamamu." Bisik Sasuke lembut kemudian merangkul pinggang Sakura.

"I—itu tidak ada dalam naskah BODOH!" pekik Sakura heboh di depan telinga Sasuke dengan wajah yang merah merona.

"Ya ampun, kalau begini namanya bukan drama Romeo dan Juliet tapi drama Romeo Vs Juliet." Rutuk Shikamaru sambil menutup wajahnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dan akhirnya para anggota klub drama dadakan yang frustasi itu menyudahi latihan mereka sore ini sampai disini.

oOo

Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah, Sasori sudah menunggu Sakura dengan satu tangan terlipat di depan dadanya dan satunya lagi terjulur ke depan wajah gadis itu.

"Lihat naskah dramanya." Pinta Sasori dengan tatapan super horor.

"Ng—ah iya, aku lupa naskahnya ketinggalan di kelas. Iya ketinggalan." Jawab Sakura asal sambil mencari-cari alasan. Bisa mati dia kalau kakaknya membaca naskah drama ajaib buatan Tenten.

"Jangan bohong!" sahut Sasori tidak percaya.

"A—aku benar kok! Sudah ah aku capek!" sewot Sakura lalu langsung buru-buru naik ke kamarnya alih-alih juga menghindari kakaknya.

"Cih, dia itu memang tidak pandai berbohong." Sasori mendecih sebal sambil menatap adiknya yang meninggalkannya.

"Sudahlah, Sasori jangan memaksa Sakura." Sela Gaara yang sedang asyik menonton acara TV kesayangannya.

"Jangan menasihatiku! Aku ini lebih tua darimu tahu! Semestinya kau memanggilku 'kakak'! gerutu Sasori tidak jelas.

"Ogah!" tolak Gaara spontan.

"Dasar!" sewot Sasori.

"Sasori, aku punya ide." Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sasori dengan wajah serius. Sasori juga balik menatap Gaara dengan wajah penasaran. Sesaat kemudian keduanya menyeringai licik. Entah apa yang telah direncanakan duo kembar itu.

oOo

Latihan kedua pun kembali dimulai. Semuanya nampak lebih bersemangat dari kemarin. Tampak para siswa yang membantu Temari menyiapkan dan membuat alat-alat yang akan digunakan di panggung nanti. Ino juga sudah bersemangat dan membantu merancang model baju Romeo dan Juliet yang akan dikenakan nanti. Tenten juga nampak berapi-api melatih drama Sakura yang masih terlihat canggung dan memberikan arahan-arahan kepada para pemain drama itu. Sedangkan si ketua malah duduk manis sambil mengawasi teman-teman sekelasnya yang sibuk itu.

"Sakura! Jangan malu-malu! Ayo, kau harus lebih luwes lagi! Seperti ini, 'Oh, Romeo kekasih hatiku. Aku rela mati bersamamu dan membawa cinta kita ke langit ketujuh'." Contoh Tenten sambil menirukan gaya yang pas untuk seorang Juliet. Sakura terdiam membatu melihat contoh dari Tenten. Dalam hatinya dia menjerit frustasi. Semestinya dia menolak lebih skeras lagi untuk peran yang satu ini. Mengingat lawan mainnya juga bukan orang yang gampang ditaklukan.

"Ayo coba sekali lagi." Pinta Tenten.

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Oh, Rome—"

"Sakuraaaaaaa" suara baritone yang sangat dikenalinya tiba-tiba memotong percakapan di naskah yang baru saja akan dimainkannya lagi. Semuanya menoleh ke arah si pemilik suara tidak terkecuali Sakura dan Sasuke yang nampaknya sudah lebih dulu mengetahui suara itu tanpa menoleh ke arah orangnya.

Terlihat dua pemuda berambut merah nyentrik bersender di tembok samping pintu geser kelas itu sambil melambaikan tangannya dan nyengir lebar ke arah Sakura.

"Kak Sasori, kak Gaara, sedang apa disini?" Sakura mngernyitkan dahinya.

"Melihat-lihat latihanmu sekaligus menunggumu pulang." Jawab Sasori santai.

Dan entah kenapa wajah teman-teman sekelas Sakura terutama murid perempuan langsung memerah begitu mendengar pernyataan Sasori. Maklum saja, mereka berdua memang terkenal di kalangan para gadis dan sekarang mereka malah menampakkan wujudnya. Entah ini baik atau buruk tapi secara tidak langsung kehadiran mereka berdua membuat semuanya jadi bertambah semangat. Tapi mungkin tidak sama sekali untuk Sakura.

"Hei ketua, tidak apa kan kalau kami main kesini?" seru Sasori kepada Shikamru yang masih santai.

"Hm, tidak masalah kalau yang datang kakak berdua." Jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Shikamaru, bukannya kita tidak menerima orang luar masuk saat latihan sedang berlangsung?!" protes Sakura.

"Kalau kak Gaara dan kak Sasori _sih _tidak mereka berdua itu kan kakakmu Sakura. Memangnya mau diusir?" sahut Shikamaru tanpa dosa.

"Kalau ada kak Sasori disini, aku akan tambah bersemangat. Harus kutunjukkan kepada kak Sasori bagaimana kehebatanku agar dia bisa terpesona denganku! Hohoho.." gumam Temari entah pada siapa membuat Sakura langsung _sweatdrop _begitu mendengarnya. Memang seperti yang dia tahu Temari itu naksir berat dengan kakaknya.

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya kelihatan semakin frustasi dengan keadaan yang benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Tampak si duo kembar itu malah tersenyum puas dan bangga seolah ingin bilang kalau tidak akan ada yang bisa menentang keberadaan mereka berdua di sekolah ini. Sasuke yang memperhatikan Sakura daritadi hanya menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

oOo

Di saat istirahat sekolah, Sakura memangku wajahnya di dekat jendela dengan satu tangannya sambil membiarkan setengah badannya condong ke luar jendela. Semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa rambut indahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara baritone itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Gadis itu menoleh sebentar kemudian memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau nampak memaksakan diri. Kalau memang tidak sanggup dengan peran itu jangan dipaksakan. Nanti biar aku yang bicara ke Shikamaru." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku bisa _kok_!" Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke. Saat ini Sasuke bukannya meremehkan kemampuan Sakura. Hanya saja dia tidak ingin melihat tunangannya itu terus-menerus tertekan seperti ini.

"Yakin?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Lagipula keadaannya sekarang benar-benar diluar kendali ditambah dengan kehadiran kedua kakakmu yang secara tidak langsung sebenarnya mengacau latihan kita." Lanjut Sasuke blak-blakan.

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan mundur! Aku tidak mau mengecewakan mereka yang telah mempercayaiku! Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan kak Sasori dan kak Gaara menganggu!" jawab Sakura bersemangat. Sasuke terkikik geli mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu berusahalah." Sasuke kemudian mengelus mahkota indah gadis itu.

"Terima kasih." Sakura nampak kembali tersenyum riang seperti biasanya. Sasuke pun balik senyum. Tersirat raut lega yang terpancar dari senyum pemuda itu.

oOo

**(Gaara's POV)**

Hari demi hari pun terlewati. Tidak terasa persiapan untuk festival sudah mendekati akhir. Kelasku juga sibuk mendekorasi kelas. Karena kelas kami nantinya akan dijadikan restoran saat festival. Dua hari lagi festival akan benar-benar diselenggarakan dan dua hari lagi pula aku akan memakai kostum memalukan sepanjang hidupku. Teman-teman sekelasku semuanya semakin sibuk menghias kelas. Akting Sasuke dan Sakura juga sudah kelihatan lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ada yang mau tanya apa aku ikut membantu atau tidak? Tak usah dijawab kalian juga pasti sudah tahu jawabannya. Tentu saja tidak! Saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi aku dan Sasori langsung kabur menuju aula yang akan dipakai untuk pentas Sakura nanti.

Niat pertama _sih _memang ingin mengawasi tapi sebenarnya juga sekaligus mengganggu. Tapi tujuanku memang tidak pernah berubah sejak awal aku melihat latihan mereka. Sekaligus aku juga ingin melihat perkembangan hubungan adikku dengan tunangannya. Lain lagi kalau Sasori yang niatnya langsung berubah semenjak dia melihat teman sekelasnya Sakura yang bernama Temari. Sasori bilang gadis itu cantik. Makanya dia selalu ikut ke klub drama dadakan itu sepulang sekolah. Tapi dengan tujuan yang melenceng jauh tentunya.

Kadang aku kesal sendiri melihat akting mereka yang begitu mesra. Tapi aku biasanya hanya memberi tatapan mistisku kepada mereka saat Sasuke mulai merangkul atau menyentuh Sakura. Lain halnya dengan Sasori yang langsung melempar barang-barang di dekatnya ke arah pantat ayam itu. Terkadang aku melihat raut kesal dari wajah Sakura. Tapi tampaknya dia menahannya sebisa mungkin walaupun aku tahu dia sudah jengkel setengah mati.

"Oh, Romeo kekasih hatiku. Aku rela mati bersamamu dan membawa cinta kita ke langit ketujuh." Kata Sakura yang sedang memainkan perannya dengan penuh penghayatan. Tampak teman-temannya terutama Tenten terkesima dengan akting Sakura yang berbeda jauh dengan latihan pertama mereka. Tenten nampak tersenyum puas dengan hasil ajarannya.

"Juliet, walaupun langit dan bumi menentang cinta kita. Aku tidak peduli, akan kubawa cinta kita melintasi jagadraya." Sasuke juga mendramatisir perannya dengan penuh penghayatan. Semua yang melihat sepasang kekasih itu nampak terpesona dan _blushing_. Sementara di pojok sana Sasori malah terlihat menahan mualnya dan aku hanya memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan dinginku.

"Romeo.." Sakura memegang wajah Sasuke.

"Juliet.." Sasuke merangkul pinggang Sakura.

Melihat pemandangan di depan mataku membuat aku benar-benar ingin menguliti si pantat ayam itu walaupun aku tahu itu hanya pura-pura tapi tetap saja dia benar-benar menyentuh Sakura. Sasori sendiri sudah meremas-remas geram bola plastik ditangannya.

"Oke, bagus Sakura, Sasuke! Kita istirahat sebentar!" seru gadis bercepol dua itu.

Tampak semuanya beristirahat sebentar. Ada yang minum, tapi ada juga yang masih melanjutkan kegiatan mereka terutama mereka yang bertugas untuk mendekorasi panggung nampak yang paling sibuk daripada yang lainnya. Sakura juga masih membolak-balik naskahnya.

"Hei, hati-hati ya kalau mau ke dekat panggung. Soalnya persiapannya masih belum selesai takutnya nanti malah jatuh dan menimpa kalian." Seru seorang pemuda dengan tato di pipinya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk papan yang tergantung di dekat panggung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura? Si pantat ayam itu malah curi-curi kesempatan!" sewot Sasori menghampiri Sakura.

"Namanya juga drama romantis kakak. Aku juga harus bisa menyesuaikan dengan Sasuke." Sahut Sakura setengah jengkel.

"Tapi tetap saja kan—"

"Kak Sasori kalau tidak suka melihatnya kakak dan kak Gaara pulang saja! Lagipula aku tidak pernah meminta kalian untuk menungguku!" tegas Sakura kesal.

Mendengar pernyataan Sakura yang seperti itu malah membuat dadaku jadi sesak. Sakura lebih membela pantat ayam itu daripada kami dan secara tidak langsung dia mengatakan kalau kami ini mengganggunya. Walaupun memang ada benarnya juga. Tapi apa sebegitu pentingnya si pantat ayam itu? Atau memang aku yang tidak bisa mengerti perasaannya?

'_Sedang apa aku disini?' _pikiran itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas.

_Jade_ku beralih kepada pemuda yang sedang meneguk botol air mineralnya. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat ke arah atasnya dan mendapati papan yang ditunjuk Kiba tadi hampir jatuh dan menimpa di tubuh pemuda itu. Iris ku langsung membulat dan bibirku pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"SASUKE AWAAASS!"

Pemuda itu lengah, matanya membulat ketika papan itu jatuh bebas dan hendak menimpa kepalanya. Tidak akan sempat lagi untuknya menghindar.

"BRAAKKK"

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tubuhku refleks bergerak mendorongnya. Membuatnya terhindar dari kecelakaan itu sehingga aku harus merelakan tubuhku yang tertimpa papan itu. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengelir dari kepalaku. Warnanya merah pekat dan berbau amis. Yang terakhir aku lihat pemuda itu sudah jatuh tersungkur dan menatapku dengan wajah pucat pasi. Mungkin dia _shock _melihatku yang—ah—aku tidak tahu bagaimana diriku sekarang. Padahal dia orang yang paling menyebalkan bagiku. Tapi kenapa aku malah menolongnya?

"KAKAAAAKK! KAK GAARAAA!"

"GAARAAAA!"

Yang terakhir aku dengar suara cempreng Sakura dan Gaara yang memanggil-manggilku. Aku ingin menoleh tapi tidak bisa kepalaku tersa berat. Rasanya pusing sekali. Ah, kenapa semuanya menjadi gelap? Suara Sakura juga menghilang. Apa dia pergi? Tidak mungkin Sakura meninggalkanku. Bagaimana ya ekspresi Sakura sekarang?

oOo

**(Gaara's POV)**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Yang pertama kulihat ketika mataku kembali terbuka adalah ruangan yang asing. Semuanya serba putih. Apa aku sudah berada di alam sana? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Sampai akhirnya aku menangkap bayangan kakak sulungku bersender di meja di samping ranjangku.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Kak Neji? Aku dimana?"

"Haah, kau di rumah sakit. Kepalamu tertimpa papan pertunjukan." Kak Neji menghela nafasnya panjang.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah terjadi. Benar juga, aku tadi kan menolong si pantat ayam itu.

"Kau benar-benar membuatnya khawatir." Mata lavender kak Neji beralih ke arah gadis yang sedang terlelap di sampingku sambil terus memegang erat tangan kananku.

Aku sedikit kaget melihat Sakura yang masih menungguku bukannya pulang padahal sinar matahari nampak sudah menusuk lagi. Menandakan kalau hari sudah berganti. Aku mengusap rambut adikku ini sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ng?" nampaknya sentuhanku tadi malah membuat Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih setengah mengantuk. Irisnya membulat ketika melihatku yang sudah siuman.

"Kak gaara! Syukurlah kakak sudah sadar!" dia memelukku haru.

"Aku cemas sekali ketika melihat kakak dengan darah dimana-mana. Aku pikir kakak akan meninggalkanku. Hiks.." Sakura mulai terisak. Aku bisa merasakan dari bajuku yang sudah basah karena airmatanya. Aku berusaha untuk menegakkan badanku dan duduk di ranjang putih itu.

"Maaf ya membuatmu khawatir." Aku kembali mengusap rambut indah adikku.

"Gaara? Kau sudah sadar?" giliran Sasori yang terbangun dari tidurnya dan menghampiriku.

"Kau itu membuat kami khawatir saja!" ucap Sasori dengan nada tinggi tapi aku tahu dia juga sangat mengkhawatirkanku sama seperti yang lain.

"Kak Gaara maaf ya.." aku kaget ketika melihat pemuda itu berada di belakang kakakku. Tampak raut wajah penyesalan dan bersalah yang amat dalam dari wajah pemuda dingin itu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia juga ikut menungguku semalaman disini.

"Kenapa kau masih ada disini?" tanyaku heran.

"Dia ngotot ingin tetap disini padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya pulang." Jawab Sasori.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang begitu saja. Karena aku kak Gaara jadi terluka. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Sasuke membungkukkan badannya membuat kami semua tercengang. Tidak pernah aku melihat ekspresi pemuda itu yang seperti ini.

Aku melepaskan pelukan Sakura dariku, "Jangan minta maaf."

"Eh?" dia nampak kebingungan.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih." Lanjutku kemudian menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Dia nampak masih tercengang dan nampaknya mencerna ucapanku kemudian tersenyum padaku, "Terima kasih kak Gaara." Aku balik senyum kepadanya.

Tampak Sakura juga menyeka airmatanya. Sasori dan kak Neji juga tersenyum tipis. Mungkin mereka mengerti dengan maksudku.

"Maaf ya sudah merepotkan dan membuat kalian semua khawatir, Sakura, Sasuke, kak Neji dan—" irisku memandang Sasori. Dia sendiri nampak bingung.

"Kak Sasori." Aku lihat betul bagaimana ekspresi kagetnya saat kupanggil dengan sebutan itu.

"K—kau bilang apa tadi?!" katanya tidak percaya.

"Entahlah aku lupa." Jelas saja aku tidak mau menyebut panggilan itu dua kali. Karena bagaimanapun juga aku tidak mau mengakui kalau dia lebih tua dariku.

"Kau ini! Mau dihajar ya!" omelnya. Aku hanya tersenyum. Sementara yang lain nampak terkikik geli.

Satu hal yang aku syukuri, semuanya baik-baik saja. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan

oOo

Berkat luka di kepalaku ini aku harus dirawat selama seminggu. Tentu saja aku jadi tidak bisa ikut merasakan meriahnya festival yang tengah berlangsung sekarang. Tapi aku sedikit bersyukur, ada untungnya juga aku dirawat begini. Jadi aku tidak perlu memakai kostum nista itu pada acara yang dibuat kelasku. Sayang sekali Sasori dan Deidara harus menanggung malu mereka dengan menggunakan kostum itu. Aku jadi penasaran dengan wajah mereka sekarang.

Ayah dan ibu yang sedang berada di luar negeri juga akan segera datang. Mungkin mereka akan sampai siang nanti. Ibu langsung menangis histeris ketika tahu aku kecelakaan. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana raut wajah ibu yang brederai airmata. Dan sesampainya nati ibu pasti akan langsung memelukku erat-erat sampai membuat nafasku sesak.

"Kak Neji tidak pergi ke sekolah? Kakak kan ketua OSIS?" tanyanya ku penasaran.

"Tidak, ada Lee yang mengurus. Walaupun aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Tapi setidaknya dia bisa diandalkan." Jawabnya tenang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _kok _sendirian." Aku tahu kak Neji ingin menemaniku. Berhubung memang tidak ada satu pun yang bisa bolos hari ini. Apalagi Sakura yang dapat peran utama di dramanya.

"Kau bisa bilang begitu. Tapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian saja." Jawabnya lembut.

"..." aku tidak menjawab apa-apa. Kak Neji memang kakak yang baik.

"Aku penasaran dengan satu hal." Irisnya beralih dari majalah yang dibacanya ke mata _jade_ku.

"Apa?" aku menelengkan kepalaku.

"Yang aku dengar papan itu semestinya menimpa Sasuke. Tapi kenapa kau menolongnya?" tanyanya datar namun dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh tanda tanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis lalu berkata, "Kalau aku tidak menolongnya aku akan benar-benar kehilangan senyum Sakura." Jawabku lantang.

Tampak raut wajah kak Neji yang masih mencerna ucapanku.

"Lagipula aku sama sekali tidak pernah membencinya." Lanjutku lagi.

Kak Neji tersenyum kemudian memjamkan matanya dan membukanya lagi, "Kadang sebagai kakak kita terlalu egois sehingga melupakan sesuatu yang paling penting." Tuturnya kalem.

"Ya, kakak benar. Tapi aku beruntung karena menyadari sesuatu yang penting itu di saat detik-detik terakhir." Lanjutku kembali sambil tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kakak tidak penasaran dengan dramanya Sakura?" tanyaku polos.

"Penasaran _sih_. Tapi aku takut tidak bisa menahan diriku nantinya." Jawabnya tanpa sadar kembali mengeluarkan hawa mistisnya.

"Lagipula sekali-kali tidak apa. Kita tidak boleh terlalu mengekangnya." Lanjutnya lagi penuh wibawa.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasori ya? Aku ingin lihat reaksinya." Kataku sambil membayang-bayangkan wajah Sasori. Kak Neji hanya tersenyum tipis.

Yah, sekali-kali begini juga tidak apa-apa. Karena yang paling penting adalah hal itu. Hal yang tidak boleh dilupakan sebagai seorang kakak.

oOo

**(Normal POV)**

Sementara itu di aula drama itu berlangsung—

Tampak dramanya berjalan dengan sukses diiringi dengan sorak sorai para penonton. Bisa dilihat juga dari bangku penonton tampak Sasori dan Deidara yang ikut menonton atau bisa dibilang kabur dari tugas mereka. Terlihat jelas dari kostum imut yang masih mereka gunakan. Tampak Sasori yang gigit baju Deidara geram melihat adegan terakhir Sakura dan Sasuke sambil terus memegang _handycam_nya.

"Kubunuh pantat ayam itu setelah turun dari panggung ini!" rutuk Sasori geram.

Sementara Deidara malah menangis menyesal melihat adegan penutupan mereka, "Hiks, Sakura.. Kenapa harus melakukannya dengan pemuda itu? Hiks.." katanya sambil menggigit-gigit juga lengan baju Sasori.

Dan akhirnya tirai panggung itu pun ditutup menandakan berakhirnya pentas drama mereka.

**~TBC~**

**Pojok author:**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 6..**

**Padahal aku pengen buat yang singkat aja..**

**Tapi jadinya malah lebih panjang dari chapter kemaren.. ._.a**

**Oke aku mau bales dulu review yang udah masuk...**

_** LovyS : makasih, nie dah apdet lagi... review lagi dong.. :D  
terus ikutin nyampe akhir ya.. :D**_

_** sh6 : oke,makasih reviewnya.. nie dah apdet lagi.. minta reviewnya lagi ya..:D**_

_** khairi : makasih, dah apdet lagi.. review please.. :D**_

_** me : makasih, dah apdet lagi sekarang.. review lagi ya.. :D**_

_** kithara : yang di taman bermain itu kan dah di anggap selesai dan lanjut ke cerita baru.. makasih reviewnya.. minta review lagi ya d chapter ini.. :D**_

**Makasih untuk review kalian..**

**Thanks for reading n akhir kata tinggalkan jejakmu dengan mengisi kolom review di bawah..**

**Budayakan review guys.. ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, hampir semua tokoh OOC, sarat dengan misstypo,etc -_-**

**She is Mine**

**© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

**(Neji's POV)**

Aku memijit-mijit keningku melihat gunungan kertas di mejaku, '_Tak ada habis-habisnya.'_ Gumamku dalam hati.

Aku memang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolahku. Jadi wajar saja kalau hampir setiap hari aku berkutat dengan segala macam laporan yang menunggu. Terlebih lagi beberapa waktu yang lalu festival tahunan baru saja dilaksanakan. Dan syukurlah semuanya berjalan dengan lancar walaupun ada kecelakaan kecil yang menimpa adikku.

Aku memandang ke luar jendela, hari sudah semakin gelap. Sementara aku belum melangkahkan kakiku sesenti pun untuk keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Padahal aku sudah kelas XII, tinggal menghitung bulan lagi aku akan segera meninggalkan sekolah ini. Tapi tugas-tugas seperti ini masih saja harus kukerjakan. Aku tidak menyalahkan kepala sekolah yang sangat mempercayaiku. Hanya saja, terkadang aku merasa lelah. Walaupun aku tahu dengan mengeluh saja tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah.

"Hei, kau sudah terlalu lelah Neji!" ucap seorang pemuda dengan potongan rambut _bob _dan baju hijau super ketat nan nyentriknya.

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku, "Tanggung." Jawabku asal. Padahal aku tahu pekerjaanku tidak bisa dibilang tanggung karena yang masih banyak harus kukerjakan dan itu belum mencapai setengahnya.

"Pulanglah dan beristirahat, kau sudah terlalu lelah biar aku yang menggantikanmu." Ucap Lee—pemuda tadi dan mulai membaca lembar per lembar gunungan kertas di hadapanku.

"Tidak apa, biar aku saja yang menyelesaikannya." Tolakku mantap. Aku berterima kasih padanya karena telah menggantikanku waktu festival kemarin. Aku tidak mau merepotkannya lagi.

"Hei, aku ini wakilmu! Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?! Kau tidak harus selalu mengerjakannya sendirian kan?!" tegasnya dengan tatapan tajam sambil mendobrak mejaku. Aku terpaku mendengar ucapannya kemudian mendengus kecil. Kali ini aku kalah olehnya. Aku tersenyum tipis dan beranjak dari kursi putarku.

Aku mengambil tasku, kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkannya, "Aku serahkan sisanya padamu." Ucapku sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sip! Serahkan saja padaku Bos!" sahutnya semangat sambil meniru gaya hormat. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul padanya.

Setidaknya Lee memang benar. Aku memang perlu istirahat sekarang. Sebentar saja..

oOo

"Aku pulang." Aku membuka pintu besar yang menjadi pintu utama rumah kami dan masuk ke dalam. Yang aku lihat saat itu hanyalah kedua adik kembarku yang masih asyik menonton acara kesayangan mereka.

"Kak Neji sudah pulang?" tanya Gaara yang mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadaku.

"Iya.." aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke ruangan yang termasuk besar itu. Mencari sosok yang sangat ingin kutemui. Tapi tak kutemukan dimana pun.

"Sakura mana?" tanyaku langsung.

"Ah, dia daritadi tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Mungkin dia sudah tidur." Jawab Sasori tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV.

Aku melirik jam besar di ruang tamu itu, _'Sudah jam 9.'_ Gumamku. Wajar saja kalau Sakura sudah tidur jam segini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menaiki tangga rumahku. Kamar—itulah satu-satunya tempat tujuanku saat ini.

"Kak Neji, tidak makan dulu?" tanya Gaara yang nampak cemas melihat kondisiku.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan dan menjawab, "Tidak, aku sudah kenyang."

Tumpukan kertas tadi sudah cukup membuatku kenyang atau lebih tepatnya lagi menghilangkan nafsu makanku. Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat masuk kamar dan istirahat. Walaupun sebenarnya aku juga tidak begitu yakin. Dan benar saja—

Bayangan pertama yang kulihat ketika aku masuk ke dalam kamarku adalah gunungan kertas di meja tulisku. Aku kembali menghela nafasku panjang. Dan lagi aku harus berhadapan dengan kertas-kertas melelahkan ini. Aku segera meletakkan tasku dan beralih ke tumpukan kertas itu. Merasa bosan, aku berniat untuk mandi terlebih dahulu untuk menyegarkan pikranku kemudian kembali beralih ke pekerjaan yang menungguku.

Aku mulai membacanya satu per satu. Ya, itu sebenarnya dokumen-dokumen penting milik perusahaan ayah dan ibu yang dipercayakan kepadaku. Walaupun aku masih SMA tapi aku sudah mulai membantu urusan bisnis mereka. Karena nantinya akulah yang akan melanjutkan perusahaan mereka. Walaupun itu merupakan keputusan sepihak tapi tidak ada satu pun dari ketiga adikku yang protes dan aku pun juga begitu. Sebagai anak pertama di keluarga ini aku yang bertanggunga jawab penuh terhadap adik-adikku dan perusahaan ayah dan ibu.

Lagipula kalau dipikr-pikir memang tidak ada orang lain yang bisa melanjutkan perusahaan itu selain aku. Bukannya merasa sombong tapi itu memang kenyataan. Selain itu dari kecil ayah dan ibu sudah mengajakku terjun langsung ke dalam bisnis mereka karena percaya dengan kemampuanku. Aku juga tidak bisa menyerahkan pekerjaan berat seperti ini kepada adikku.

Yang pertama Sasori, tidak usah dipinta pun aku tidak akan mungkin menyerahkan tumpukan kertas ini padanya. Bukannya selesai, yang ada dia malah membakar semua dokumen-dokumen penting itu. Lalu Gaara, dia mungkin bisa lebih diandalkan dibandingkan Sasori. Tapi dia itu terlalu cuek untuk mengurusi hal-hal semacam ini. Dan yang terakhir peri kecilku alias Sakura, sampai kapanpun aku tidak mau adikku yang paling manis ini berurusan dengan pekerjaan yang paling menguras otak dan tenaga itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menderita dan melunturkan senyum cerianya itu.

Aku membolak-balik isi dokumen itu dan menghidupkan _laptop_ku. Aku pun mulai sibuk memainkan _laptop_ku sambil sekali-kali melirik ke dokumen yang berada disampingnya. Dan sepertinya aku akan kembali tidur telat lagi malam ini.

"KRIEETT"

"Kak Neji?" aku menghentikan kegiatanku ketika surai yang kukenali itu masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Sakura.." aku memanggil namanya.

"Ternyata benar, Kak Neji sedang asyik sendiri." Ucapnya lagi sambil membentuk kerucutan di bibirnya.

"Kak Neji sendiri belum makan kan? Kakak bisa sakit lama-lama kalau terus memaksakan diri." Omelnya pelan. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul padanya.

"Kau sendiri belum tidur?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawabnya singkat lalu berjalan mendekatiku.

"Hm, apa itu?" aku penasaran melihat isi nampan yang dibawanya.

"Aku membawakan cokelat hangat untuk Kakak." Jawabnya riang lalu meletakkan secangkir cokelat hangat di mejaku.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanyaku penasaran sambil memegang telinga cangkir tersebut.

"Dibantu oleh Shizune juga _kok_." Jawabnya malu-malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Aku tersenyum lembut padanya dan mulai menikmati cokelat hangat itu, "Enak.." pujiku yang berhasil membuat senyum lebar mengembang dari bibir tipisnya.

"Benarkah, Kak?" tanya Sakura tampak tidak percaya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Banyak yang bilang cokelat bisa menghilangkan stress. Jadi Kakak harus meminumnya sampai habis ya." Pintanya bersemangat. Aku kembali tersenyum kemudian mengusap-usap mahkotanya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya, Kak. Selamat malam!" ujarnya kemudian meninggalkan kamarku.

Di balik pintu yang ditutup olehnya itu, aku kembali menikmati hidangan buatannya itu dan tersenyum senang. Ya, penghilang lelahku hanyalah peri kecilku itu. Hanya dengan melihat senyuman cerianya semua rasa penat dan lelah yang aku rasakan tadi hilang tanpa bekas. Ajaib bukan?

oOo

**(Normal POV)**

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku kelasnya. Kedua bola matanya bergerak kesana kemari seolah sedang mencari jawaban akan sesuatu hal. Kedua tangannya dia lipat di depan dadanya dan ujung sepatunya dihentak-hentakkannya ke lantai. Gumaman kecil yang nyaris tak terdengar terucap dari bibir mungilnya. Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkannya dengan keras.

"Hei Ino, laki-laki itu suka diberi kado apa kalau ulang tahun?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba pada gadis yang sedang membaca majalah langganannya.

Ino mengalihkan kedua _aquamarine_nya, "Hah? Kado?" jawabnya heran. Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Sakura lantas langsung memicingkan matanya dan memasang telinganya untuk mendengarkan percakapan yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Iya. Kira-kira apa yang bagus?" lanjut Sakura.

"Cieeee, kado untuk Sasuke ya?" bukannya memberikan saran, Ino malah menggoda Sakura membuat orang yang dibicarakan ikut menoleh. Sebenarnya dalam hati Sasuke langsung berbunga-bunga mendengar penuturan itu. Tapi dia berpura-pura tetap pasang wajah datarnya—menjaga _image_.

"Enak saja! Siapa juga yang mau memberi pantat ayam kado?! Lagipula mana ku tahu ulang tahunnya kapan!" protes Sakura keras yang langsung disambut dengan tatapan horror Sasuke.

"Lusa kak Neji ulang tahun, jadi aku ingin memberikan kado untuknya. Tapi aku bingung mau memberi kado apa. Soalnya hampir semua jenis barang sudah aku berikan padanya setiap ulang tahunnya." Ujar Sakura bingung.

"Hm, apa ya? Agak susah juga memang memilih kado untuk laki-laki." Jawab Ino sambil menyentuh dagunya dengan satu telunjuknya.

"..." Sakura tampak ikut berpikir keras. Sementara Sasuke masih mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kenapa tidak minta pendapat kepada kedua kakak kembarmu saja?" usul Ino kepada Sakura.

"Huh! Percuma!" jawab Sakura cuek sambil mengingat percakapan konyol yang tidak membuahkan hasil antara dia dengan kedua kakak kembarnya.

"_Kak Gaara, laki-laki biasanya senang diberi apa sebagai kado ulang tahunnya?"_

"_Kau mau memberiku kado Sakura?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Sudahlah, tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku tidak membutuhkan kado apapun."_

"_Bu—bukan itu Kak—"_

"_Pokoknya, kau tidak perlu memberiku kado apa-apa di hari ulang tahunku nanti."_

_._

_._

"_Kak Sasori, kalau laki-laki ulang tahun lebih baik dikasih apa?_

"_Hm, kalau aku lebih senang dibelikan PSP."_

"_Hah? PSP?"_

"_Iya, kau mau membelikanku ya? Tidak usah tunggu sampai aku ulang tahun. Sekarang juga tidak apa-apa."_

"_Heh?!"_

Sakura mengehela nafas panjang mengingat jawaban kedua kakaknya yang sama sekali tidak memberikan penyelesaian. Kadang dia berpikir bahwa satu-satunya orang waras diantara ketiga saudaranya itu hanyalah Neji. Tapi tidak mungkin bertanya ke orang sendiri mau diberikan kado apa. Karena Neji pasti akan menolaknya.

"Coba tanya Sasuke saja. Dia kan juga laki-laki pasti lebih mengerti." Usul Ino lagi.

Sejenak Sakura terdiam, nampak ragu untuk bertanya padanya. Diliriknya ke arah Sasuke yang sekarang sedang berpura-pura memainkan ponselnya. Merasa diperhatikan Sasuke pun balik menoleh.

"Apa?" gumam Sasuke cuek.

"Apa?!" Sakura balik tanya.

"Hn, ada yang mau kau tanyakan?" tebak Sasuke tepat sasaran atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura menebak karena Sasuke sudah mendengar percakapan mereka dari awal.

"Ng—ano—kau kan laki-laki kau pasti tahu kan barang apa yang bagus untuk jadi kado ulang tahun laki-laki." Kata Sakura canggung.

"Hn, lalu?" sahut Sasuke cuek.

"Aku mau minta pendapatmu kira-kira bagusnya apa?" lanjut Sakura.

"Untuk siapa? Kalau bukan untukku, aku tidak mau." Jawab Sasuke sinis.

"Heh?! Buat apa memberikan kado untukmu?!" bentak Sakura kesal.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau memberi tahu." Jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Sakura mulai kesal dengan pemuda dihadapannya ini. Dia menggembungkan mulutnya sebal kemudian manik _emerald_nya terlempar ke sembarang arah. Tanpa sengaja kedua maniknya membulat ketika menangkap sosok yang dikenalinya. Seakan mendapat pencerahan baru, Sakura langsung menghampiri pemuda yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di jendela kelas yang terbuka itu. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menghampiri pemuda itu pun menggeram kesal.

"Sai, boleh tanya sesuatu?" tutur Sakura tiba-tiba membuat pemuda ramping itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sakura.. Boleh saja, memang mau tanya apa?" jawab Sai kalem tak lupa dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Kakakku sebentar lagi ulang tahun tapi aku bingung mau memberi kado apa. Kau kan laki-laki, kira-kira kado apa yang disukai oleh laki-laki?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Kado ya?" Sai ikut berpikir.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura.

"Apa ya? Aku juga bingung, soalnya kesukaan setiap laki-laki itu berbeda." Gumam Sai sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Oh, begitu ya.." sahut Sakura nampak sedikit kecewa.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau aku temani Sakura mencari kado untuk kakakmu pulang sekolah ini?" tawar Sai ramah.

"Ah, benarkah kau mau menemaniku?" sahut Sakura antusias. Sai hanya mengangguk pelan sambil terus memamerkan senyum hangatnya.

"Baiklah kalau—"

"Tidak perlu!" sela Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura. Sasuke menarik tangan gadis itu dan membuatnya berada di belakang tubuhnya. Sai terdiam sekaligus kaget melihat aksi Sasuke. Sai hanya menatap datar pemuda yang tengah menatapnya sengit itu.

"Kau itu! Kenapa _sih_?! Tadi kau bilang tidak mau memberitahuku! Sekarang malah menganggu!" omel Sakura kesal. Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda yang satu ini. Atau mungkin memang Sakura saja yang tidak peka dengan perlakuan dan sikap Sasuke kepadanya selama ini?

"Aku kan bilang tidak mau memberitahu tapi aku tidak pernah bilang tidak mau menemanimu kan?!" sahut Sasuke datar.

"Heh? Seenaknya saja!" Sakura masih ngotot. Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura kemudian kembali menatap pemuda yang masih diam itu.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menemaninya. Karena Sakura masih punya aku sebagai tunangannya." Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sai sambil mencengkram bahu Sai dengan halus agar Sakura tidak menyadarinya. Sakura tampak bingung melihat kedua pemuda yang ada di depannya terlebih lagi dia tidak mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan kepada Sai.

"Ayo." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Sementara di balik punggung mereka Sai tampak kecewa dan tersenyum miring sinis.

oOo

Sepulang sekolah sesuai dengan janji Sasuke, dia menemani Sakura untuk mencari kado untuk Neji. Ya, gadis itu memang gampang termakan rayuan. Tentu saja Sakura langsung marah-marah kepadanya sesaat setelah Sasuke menarik Sakura. Tapi hanya dengan satu tawaran dari Sasuke, raut wajah gadis bersurai merah muda itu pun langsung kembali berubah. Sakura pun akhirnya mau menerima ajakan Sasuke walaupun sebenarnya gadis itu masih sebal dengan tingkah laku pemuda tersebut. Entah disadari atau tidak, selama ini Sakura selalu mengikuti irama yang diciptakan Sasuke.

Mereka pun masuk ke salah satu toko yang khusus menjual berbagai perlengkapan untuk laki-laki. Mulai dari baju, celana, topi, jam tangan, tas, dan lain-lain. Mereka melihat-lihat isi toko itu. Sasuke juga nampak memilah-milih baju yang dirasanya cocok untuk Neji.

"Ini bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjukkan baju kaos pilihannya kepada Sakura.

"Jangan baju lagi! Tahun kemarin aku sudah membelikan kak Naji baju." Tolak Sakura spontan yang hanya dibalas dengan dengusan kecil Sasuke.

Pemuda itu pun beralih ke arah aksesoris pria dan menunjuk salah satu jam tangan yang lumayan bagus kepada gadis itu, "Jam tangan itu saja."

Sakura pun ikut melihat jam tangan itu dan nampak menyukainya. Dia kemudian melirik kertas kecil yang terselip di pergelangan jam itu. Matanya membulat lebar ketika dia dan Sasuke melihat harga yang tertera disana.

'_850.000?!' _batinnya bergejolak dalam hati.

"Lupakan! Uangku tidak cukup untuk membelinya!" gumamnya kemudian meninggalkan jam tangan yang rencananya akan dijadikan kado untuk kakaknya itu. Sasuke mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil menunjukkan sebuah topi kepada Sakura. Gadis itu hanya membalas dengan gelengan kecil.

"Ini?" usulnya lagi dan langsung dibalas dengan gelengan keras gadis itu.

Terus dan terus berlanjut—Sakura hanya terus menggeleng ketika pemuda itu mengusulkan barang yang dianggapnya cocok untuk kado kakaknya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas berat. Walaupun dia juga laki-laki tapi dia bisa kehabisan akal juga kalau Sakura terus-terusan menolak begini.

Sudah sejam lebih mereka berkeliling dan hasilnya tetap nihil. Hari pun sudah mulai gelap. Sampai akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perburuan mereka. Dengan langkah lemas dan raut kecewa, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Kuantar?" tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, aku naik taksi saja." Jawabnya kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada salah satu taksi kosong yang melintas.

Taksi itu pun merapat ke arah Sakura dan berhenti. Sakura kemudian membuka pintu belakang taksi itu sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang terus memperhatikannya, "Terima kasih ya telah menemaniku." Sakura tersenyum simpul kepada Sasuke lalu masuk ke dalam taksi itu.

Taksi itu melaju meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempat tadi. Sekilas Sasuke tampak tersenyum tipis sambil terus memandangi taksi yang lama-kelamaan menghilang dari pelupuk matanya.

oOo

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Matanya seakan menerawang jauh ke langit-langit kamarnya. Dia kemudian memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas panjang-panjang.

"Haaahh, bagaimana ini?! Lusa kak Neji ulang tahun tapi aku belum menyiapkan kado sama sekali!" gumamnya entah pada siapa sambil guling-guling di kasurnya.

Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di tengah-tengah ranjangnya. Kedua _emerald_nya kemudian menatap tas yang ada di meja belajarnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya gadis itu kemudian tersenyum lebar kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajarnya. Sakura kemudian membuka tasnya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Senyum merekah kembali terkembang dari bibir tipisnya ketika tangan kecilnya menemukan satu buku yang dicarinya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi gadis itu lalu meninggalkan kamarnya.

"KRIETT"

Sakura membuka pintu salah satu kamar yang ada di kediamannya dengan hati-hati. Tampak ragu, gadis itu mengintip sedikit dari balik pintu itu dan menyembunyikan sebagian badannya di balik pintu tersebut. Di dalam kamar itu tampak Neji yang sedang sibuk di dapan _laptop_nya dan lagi—setumpuk kertas-kertas yang menjadi teman setia disampingnya. Neji yang menyadari ada orang lain masuk ke kamarnya menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka itu.

"Sakura?" ucapnya ketika melihat adik kecilnya itu nampak sembunyi-sembunyi dari balik pintu.

Sakura hanya nyengir kuda dan keluar dari balik pintu itu ketika sang kakak melihatnya.

"Sedang apa disitu?" tanya Neji lembut.

"Ah—hanya kebetulan lewat saja. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya, Kak." jawab Sakura gugup lalu beranjak pergi.

"Ada yang mau tanyakan ya?" selanya lembut membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kepadanya.

"Eh?"

"Mau tanya apa? Pelajaran ya? Ada yang tidak dimengerti?" tanya Neji lagi sambil melirik buku yang disembunyikan Sakura di balik punggungnya.

"Tidak jadi, aku tidak mau mengganggu Kakak." Jawab Sakura tidak enak telah menghentikan pekerjaan kakaknya.

"Tidak _kok_, coba kulihat." Ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum lembut.

Akhirnya Sakura mendekat ke meja Neji dan menyodorkan buku yang sedaritadi dipegangnya, "Yang ini, Kak." ucapnya sambil menunjuk bagisn yang tidak dimengertinya.

"Oh, kalau ini dicari dulu x dan y nya. Pakai metode substitusi dan eliminasi saja akan lebih mudah..." Sakura malah tidak mendengar penjelasan Neji. Dia malah tampak sibuk melihat-lihat sekelilingnya seakan sedang menyelidiki sesuatu.

"—Mengerti?" suara Neji yang menginterupsi membuat Sakura menoleh kaget.

"Eh? A—aku—"

"Makanya kalau orang menjelaskan diperhatikan _dong_." Sela Neji sambil menyentil pelan dahi lebar adiknya. Sakura hanya meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi dahinya. Neji yang melihatnya hanya terkiki geli.

"Untuk bisa menentukan hasilnya pertama kau harus mencari nilai x dan y dengan metode substitusi dan eliminasi. Seperti ini.." Neji menunjukkan hasil jawaban yang telah dicari di kertas oretannya. Sakura hanya membulatkan bibirnya tanda bahwa dia telah mengerti.

"Mengerti kan?" tanya Neji lembut. Sakura membalas dengan anggukannya.

"Ada yang lain?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Tidak, ini saja." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Neji pun balas senyum.

"Apa saat ini ada yang Kakak inginkan?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Neji nampak sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ah—maksudku apa dalam waktu dekat ini Kak Neji menginginkan sesuatu?" Sakura membenarkan kata-katanya takut malah salah ucap dan membuat kakaknya curiga.

Ya, sebenarnya Sakura memang bertanya seperti itu karena dia ingin mengabulkan permintaan kakaknya dan berniat menjadikannya sebagai kado di hari ulang tahun kakaknya nanti. Tapi walaupun Sakura sendiri tidak yakin kalau kakaknya akan menjawab sesuai dengan jawaban yang dikehendakinya.

"Keinginanku hanyalah agar adikku yang paling manis ini selalu tersenyum ceria." Jawabnya sambil mencubit gemas pipi Sakura dan berhasil membuat kerucutan di bibirnya. Melihat itu Neji hanya tertawa kecil.

"Maksudku apa ada hal spesial yang Kakak inginkan?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil mengelus-ngelus bekas cubitan kakaknya.

"Hm, spesial ya? Bagiku itulah yang paling spesial." Jawab Neji tanpa maksud apa-apa sambil tersenyum lebar. Mendengar penuturan kakaknya yang satu ini membuat Sakura semakin frustasi dan ingin mengacak-acak rambutnya kalau saja dia tidak sedang berada di depan kakak sulungny ini.

Batin Sakura rasanya benar-benar ingin menjerit. Terlalu memutar otak pun membuatnya menjadi kehabisan akal dan ide untuk menemukan hadiah yang tepat untuk ulang tahun kakaknya. Padahal dua hari terbilang sangat singkat untuk menyusun rencana dari awal lagi.

oOo

"Bagaimana Sakura? Sudah menemukan kado yang bagus kemarin?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Sakura menghisap jusnya melalui sedotan dan menjawab dengan santai, "Belum."

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Entahlah, aku bingung." Jawabnya putus asa. Ino yang melihat ekspresi Sakura nampak mulai berpikir lagi untuk menyusun rencana. Sementara Sasuke yang berada di sebelah Sakura nampak cuek dan lebih memilih untuk menikmati jus tomat kesayangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadikan ulang tahun kak Neji kali ini berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Akhir-akhir ini kak Neji tampak sangat lelah. Dia selalu pulang telat dan sesampainya di rumah dia harus kembali berhadapan dengan dokumen-dokumen penting perusahaan ayah dan ibu. Kadang dia malah sampai tidak makan dan tidur larut padahal dia pasti sudah sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat." Cerita Sakura sambil sesekali menghela nafasnya. Keheningan tiba-tiba tercipta di antara mereka.

"AH!" Ino mendadak heboh dan memetikkan jari tangannya.

"Aku punya ide!" lanjut Ino dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Buat pesta kejutan saja!" usul Ino membuat Sakura tambah membulatkan kedua matanya. Sasuke yang tadi nampak cuek juga tiba-tiba jadi tertarik dengan perbincangan mereka dan ikut menoleh.

"Iya.." jawab Ino.

"Tapi ulang tahun kak Neji kan besok, apa sempat?" tanya Sakura agak ragu.

"Tenang saja, percayakan padaku! Alat-alat di dapurmu lengkap kan?" imbuh Ino. Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk kurang mengerti.

"Sip! Kalau begitu bantu aku besok!" sambutnya lagi sambil menepuk kedua bahu Sakura.

"Aku juga ikut." Sela Sasuke mantap.

"Heh? Laki-laki tidak perlu ikut ke dapur." Celetuk Ino spontan.

"Siapa bilang aku mau membantu kalian di dapur.." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Eh?' Sakura dan Ino tampak bingung.

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki." Jawabnya lagi dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke malah membuat Sakura dan Ino semakin bingungdan tidak mengerti.

oOo

**Skip Time – Keesokan Harinya di Kediaman Hatake**

"Aku pulaaanngg.." sapa Sasori dan Gaara bersamaan begitu mereka melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Sasori dan Tuan Gaara." Sambut Shizune.

Sasori kemudian menyerahkan tasnya kepada Shizune. Sementara Gaara nampak mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah ketika melihat ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul itu nampak lebih sepi dari biasanya.

"Sakura mana?" tanya Gaara kepada Shizune.

"Nona Sakura sedang di dapur bersama nona Ino." Jawab Shizune sopan.

"Heh? Sedang apa Sakura di dapur? Bisa kebakaran nanti!" celetuk Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Nampaknya mereka sedang membuat kue." Jawab Shizune sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kue?!" sahut Gaara dan Sasori kompak.

Sepintas mereka penasaran dan bingung, tumben-tumbenan adik mereka yang paling anti masuk dapur sekarang malah membuat kue. Apalagi ada Ino yang jago masak di sammpingnya. Itu berarti Sakura memanf benar-benar berniat untuk membuat kue yang benar-benar bisa dimakan. Ingat! Bisa dimakan!

"Aku mau lihat ahh.." kata Sasori dengan senyum jahilnya lalu melenggang ke arah dapur mereka. Gaara yang penasaran kemudian mengikuti kakak kembarnya dari belakang.

"Wah, ada yang sedang belajar memasak ya.." ledek Sasori ketika melihat Sakura yang nampak asyik dengan adonannya plus celemek bunga-bunga merah muda yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Kak Sasori, Kak Gaara?" Sakura menoleh kaget melihat kedatangan kedua kakaknya.

"Untuk siapa kue ini? Untukku ya?" tanya Sasori sambil memolet _cream _untuk hiasan kue itu lalu menjilatnya.

"Enak saja! Ini untuk kak Neji tahu!" omel Sakura.

"Hah? Kak Neji?" Sasori nampak bingung. Mungkin dia lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun kakak sulung mereka.

"Hari ini kan ulang tahun kak Neji! Kak Sasori ini bagaimana _sih_?!" sahut Sakura jutek.

"Ya ampun, aku lupa!" gumam Sasori sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Pantas saja, rasanya seperti ada yang terlupakan hari ini." Sela Gaara datar.

Sakura hanya menghela nafasnya. Nampaknya tidak ada satupun dari anggota keluarga mereka yang ingat hari apa ini termasuk Neji dan terkecuali Sakura. Pasalnya dari pagi Neji memang bersikap biasa saja dan seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Memang setiap tahunnya Neji juga selalu begitu di hari perayaan ulang tahunnya. Tapi Sakura tahu betul kalau tahun ini nampaknya kakak sulungnya itu benar-benar lupa ini hari apa. Sakura bisa maklum, karena akhir-akhir ini Neji memang selalu sibuk bahkan lebih dari biasanya. Dan mungkin bagi Neji sendiri, hari lahir tetaplah hari biasa yang tidak perlu terlalu diistimewakan. Sehingga dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Makanya jangan ganggu aku dan Ino! Kami mau buat kue dan kejutan untuk kak Neji sebelum dia pulang!" jelas Sakura.

"Tenang saja, kak Neji akan pulang telat lagi malam ini. Dia tadi sudah memberitahuku, jadi kalian masih punya banyak waktu." Ujar Gaara menenangkan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Sakura menarik nafas lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hanya membuat kue saja?" tanya Sasori penasaran.

"Tentu saja tidak." Sahut baritone yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang dua beradik kembar itu. Keduanya menoleh mendengar suara yang sangat mereka kenali itu. Berharap kalau mereka salah mendengar.

"Kau! Sejak kapan ada disini, hah?!" ucap Sasori sarkastik.

"Sudah daritadi _kok_." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Grr.." Sasori nampak geram dan ingin memangsa buruan yang ada di depannya itu.

"Nah, Kak Sasori dan Kak Gaara, kalian mau kan membantuku? Ini juga untuk perayaan ulang tahun kakak kalian _loh_." Pinta Sasuke tanpa dosa dan dengan senyum lebarnya. Gaara dan Sasori saling memandang, bingung harus percaya dengan pemuda yang ada di hadapan mereka atau tidak.

oOo

**(Neji's POV)**

Aku pulang dengan langkah gontai. Rasanya hari ini menjadi hari yang paling melelahkan setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu di depan meja OSIS. Aku masuk ke dalam rumahku dan mengucapkan sapaan sehari-hari kami, "Aku pulaangg.."

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Begitu aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk semuanya sepi dan kosong. Tidak ada satu orang pun disana. Padahal biasanya masih ada Sasori dan Gaara yang sedang asyik menonton. Tapi malam ini tidak, _'Mungkin mereka sudah tidur.' _Gumamku dalam hati.

Bahkan aku tidak melihat Shizune atau pelayan lainnya dimana pun. Entah kenapa aku merasa malam ini lebih sepi dari biasanya. Atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja karena keadaanku yang sangat lelah. Entahlah, lagipula ini memang sudah larut. Jadi wajar saja kalau mereka sudah tidur pulas. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi yang tidak wajar itu aku! Siswa macam apa yang baru pulang jam segini?! Aku menghela nafas panjang dan berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan gejolak batin di hatiku. Segala macam rasa sebal dan lelah pasti ada. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolak sesuatu hal yang sudah menjadi kewajiban dan tanggung jawabku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menaiki tangga rumahku kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarku sekaligus kantor bagiku. Bagaimana tidak?! Begitu aku membuka pintu kamarku—lagi—pemandangan yang kulihat selalu sama—gunungan kertas yang seolah-olah tidak ada habisnya. Aku memilih untuk mandi terlebih dahulu agar pikiranku bisa kembali jernih walaupun tidak 100%. Tapi setidaknya kepalaku bisa sedikit lebih segar.

Aku memejamkan mataku ketika bulir-bulir air itu jatuh membasahi ujung rambut sampai ujung kakiku. Rasanya benar-benar segar walaupun lumayan dingin. Lama-lama aku bisa terkena _rheumatik _kalau setiap malam selalu mandi di atas jam normal. Setelah kurasa cukup, aku keluar dan membalut tubuhku dengan pakaian.

Aku mulai kembali menghabiskan kegiatan malamku di depan _laptop _kesayanganku sampai ketika getaran di ponselku menghentikan kegiatanku saat itu. Aku mengeceknya, penasaran siapa yang mengirimku pesan malam-malam begini.

**From : Sakura**

_**Kakak, lihat ke atas langit dari luar jendela sekarang!**_

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku ketika membaca pesan darinya, _'Dia belum tidur?' _gumamku dalam hati. Penasaran sekaligus heran, untuk apa dia mengirimku pesan malam-malam begini? Kalau pun dia ada perlu, dia kan bisa langsung saja mengetuk pintu kamarku mengingat kamar Sakura denganku tidak jauh. Selain itu memangnya ada apa di luar jendela? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menyuruhku keluar?

Aku benar-benar penasaran dan bingung. Untuk menghapus semua perasaan itu, aku kemudian melangkahkan diri mendekati jendela besar di kamarku sekaligus sebagai penghubung antara kamarku dan balkonnya. Aku menarik gorden tebal yang menutupi jendela penuh kaca itu dan keluar. Sesuai dengan isi pesan Sakura, aku menatap ke atas langit gelap malam itu.

'_Tidak ada apa-apa.' _Gumamku semakin bingung. Tapi tiba-tiba—

"CTAARR CTAAARR"

Betapa kagetnya aku ketika melihat banyaknya kembang apai yang menyala-nyala di atas kepalaku. Dan yang membuatku lebih tercengang lagi, kembang api itu bukan kembang api biasa karena semuanay bergambar wajahku. Ya, lebih tepatnya semua raut ekspresiku. Mulai dari tersenyum, marah, kesal, sedih, bingung, tertawa, dan lain-lain. Aku tersenyum simpul ketika melihat warna-warni nyala api itu walaupun belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"SURPRISEE! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KAK NEJI!"

Tentu saja aku kaget bukan main ketika melihat adik-adikku bersama Ino dan err—kenapa dia juga ada disini?! Yah, sudahlah.. Setelah beberapa saat, aku baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Ya, aku benar-benar melupakan hari pertambahan umur ini. Dan aku baru menyadari kalau semua ini adalah pesta kejutan untukku.

"Kakak! Ayo turun! Tiup lilinnya!" jerit Sakura dari bawah sambil memegang kue lumayan besar yang terdapat lilin berangka 17 disana.

Aku tersenyum lembut dan sesaat kemudian aku langsung turun dengan cara melompati balkon itu dari ketinggian lantai 2 rumahku. Tentu saja mereka yang ada di bawah sana langsung kaget melihat aksiku tadi.

"Kakak! Jangan loncat dari lantai 2 _dong_!" omel Sakura yang nampak cemas melihatku. Aku mencubit gemas pipi adikku dan lagi-lagi aku membuat kerucutan di bibirnya.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya Kak Neji! Setelah itu kita makan kuenya!" ucap Sasori yang nampak lebih bersemangat dengan kuenya dibandingkan dengan perayaan kejutan ini.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan menarik nafasku dalam-dalam. Sesaat kemudian aku meniup lilin itu. Yang disambut dengan tepukan tangan dan sambutan meriah dari mereka.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kak Neji! Maaf tahun ini aku mungkin tidak memberikan kado khusus untukmu." Kata Sakura dengan nada agak sedih diujung kalimatnya.

Aku tersenyum lembut kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Bagiku ini sudah lebih dari cukup." Jawabku tulus yang dibalas dengan senyum riangnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya Kak Neji! Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Sakura mencemaskanmu _loh_." Ucap Ino blak-blakan membuat semburat merah di wajah Sakura. Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kakak!" kali ini giliran si duo kembar itu yang mengucapkan selamat padaku.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kakak ipar!" ucap pemuda pantat ayam itu tanpa dosa dan dengan senyum lenar mengembang dari sudut bibirnya. Tentu saja perkataannya itu mambuat kami semua kaget dan memberikan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan kepadanya.

"Heh?! Apa kau bilang tadi?!" Sasori yang mulai terpancing emosinya sementara Sasuke hanya menatap datar adikku yang satu ini.

"Sudahlah Sasori, jangan ganggu pesta kejutanku _dong_!" dan ini untuk yang pertama kalinya aku bisa dibilang membela si bocah pantat ayam itu. Yah, walau bagaimana pun aku tidak mau merusak acara yang susah-susah dibuat oleh adik bungsuku ini.

Sekali-kali juga tidak apa begini. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lembut pada mereka semua dan mengatakan, "Terima kasih ya semuanya.."

Karena tidak akan ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan betapa beruntungnya dan bahagianya aku memiliki mereka semua di dalam hidupku. Tidak hanya untuk hari ini, tapi untuk besok, dan seterusnya.

**~TBC~**

**Pojok author :**

**Akhirnya bisa selesai chapter 7 ini rasanya bener2 lega..**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini?**

**Dan sejauh ini apaalur fic ini masih monoton?**

**Aku butuh komen dari kalian ya..**

**Tidak lupa aku juga mau ngucapin makasih pada kalian yang udah review chapter sebelumnya :**

_**Azu, Sakusasu 4ever, Anami Hime, miyank, hiruma hikari, iSakuraHaruno, khairi, sh6, me**_

**berhubung aku lagi males negtik aku mau ngucapin terima kasih sebanyak2nya pada kalian yang udah review n baca fic ini..**

**maaf kalo ada kesalahan penulisan ato ada yang lupa kesebut karena mata ku emang rabun..  
#dihajar  
XD**

**untuk yang make' akun seperti biasa aku bales lewat PM ya.. XD**

**maaf kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan untuk kalian, keluhan dan kritik kalian akan aku terima dengan senang hati.. u.u**

**yosh, akhir kata thanks for read this chapter n like usual,**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Sekali lagi saya ingatkan kalau tokoh dalam fic ini OOC dan sarat dengan misstypo -_-**

**She is Mine**

**© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

**Bandara Konoha**

Hilir mudik sejumlah orang dengan berbagai macam tas dan koper di tangan mereka nampak menghiasi di setiap sudut tempat itu. Ada yang masuk dan ada juga yang keluar dari kerumunan orang itu. Siang itu, bandara Konoha ini terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Padahal hari ini bukan hari Sabtu atau Minggu ataupun tanggal merah. Tapi yang namanya bandara memang tidak akan pernah sepi penumpang, kan?

Dari balik kerumunan itu, tampak seorang gadis dengan rambut merah mencolok yang tertutup bagian atasnya oleh topi yang dia kenakan. Gadis itu terbilang lumayan cantik dengan lekukan tubuh yang terbentuk dari kaus dan celana _jeans _ketat yang dikenakannya. Belasan bahkan puluhan pasang mata tertuju pada gadis yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu. Seakan tak peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan mata yang berbeda-beda itu kepadanya, gadis itu terus mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari bandara yang ramai itu.

"Tunggu aku ya Sasuke, sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu kembali." Tawa renyah terlantun dari bibir gadis tipis itu—entah kepada siapa tawa itu ditunjukkan olehnya.

Gadis itu berjalan keluar bandara sambil menggeret koper kecilnya kemudian menghilang di balik pintu taksi yang dinaikinya.

Dan cerita baru pun baru akan dimulai saat ini. Ketika sosok yang tidak diinginkan kehadirannya datang di waktu yang tidak tepat.

oOo

Helaian kelopak bunga sakura bertebaran tertiup oleh angin yang menyapu lembut. Bulan ini sudah memasuki musim semi. Bunga-bunga yang layu kembali kuncup membentuk tunas-tunas baru. Pohon-pohon sakura bermekaran menghiasi di setiap sudut jalanan kota itu. Tak terkecuali di Akademi Konoha yang pekarangannya dipenuhi oleh bunga musim semi itu. Udara dan suasana Akademi itu pun semakin sejuk, cocok untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah para muridnya di waktu istirahat tiba.

Di sudut sana, tepat di bawah pohon sakura yang baru akan merekah itu, tampak seorang gadis yang warna rambutnya senada dengan bunga sakura sedang duduk di bawah pohon itu. Sesekali dia terus menjilati _ice cream cone _kesukaannya sambil mencuri-curi pandang pemuda _raven _yang juga tengah duduk tak jauh darinya. Hening—tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Tampaknya mereka tenggelam akan kesenangan mereka masing-masing.

"Aku lupa berterima kasih padamu." _Emerald _Sakura menerawang ke arah bunga yang masih kuncup itu.

Pemuda yang ada di sampingnya menoleh, "Untuk apa?" tampak bingung dengan maksud ucapan gadis yang merupakan tunangannya itu.

"Karena telah membantuku menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk kak Neji kemarin," jawab Sakura.

"Hn."

"Kalau kau tidak membuat kembang apinya, pesta kejutan itu pasti tidak akan jadi meriah," lanjutnya lagi.

"Terima kasih saja tidak cukup."

Sakura menoleh cepat ke arah pemuda tadi, "Maksudnya?" ia mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya.

Sasuke balik menatap Sakura tajam, "Ada imbalannya," sahutnya datar.

"Hah?! Apa-apaan itu?!" omel Sakura pada pemuda _stoic _itu. Tanpa disadari, wajah mereka berdua sekarang sudah berdekatan—bahkan sangat dekat.

Sakura bisa melihat wajah Sasuke dari dekat. Mulai dari hidung mancungnya, kulitnya yang putih dan mulus, matanya yang tajam bak elang, tidak ada kekurangan sedikit pun. Semuanya benar-benar sempurna. Dan entah kenapa, wajah Sakura langsung merona seketika saat itu. Seperti merasakan getaran lain yang tidak pernah dirasakannya. Harus Sakura akui, Uchiha bungsu yang menjadi tunangannya ini bahkan memiliki paras yang lebih rupawan dibandingkan ketiga kakaknya. Tapi karena sikap dan tingkahnya yang menyebalkan dan juga pertemuan pertama dan kedua mereka yang bisa dikatakan buruk, membuat Sakura tidak pernah mau mengakui pesona pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda itu terus menatap _emerald _Sakura lekat tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Sedangkan si empunya _emerald _mencoba menahan gugup dan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Gadis itu menahan nafasnya dan tampak menyadari kalau sekarang rona merah itu telah menjalar ke hampir seluruh bagian wajahnya.

"Ma—mau es krim?" Sakura menyodorkan _ice cream cone _di tangannya tepat ke depan hidung pemuda itu. Berpura-pura santai untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dan tanpa disadari gadis itu sekarang sudah berada di posisi semula. Mengambil jarak yang tidak begitu jauh dari pemuda itu.

"Hn, aku tidak suka manis." Pemuda itu kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sementara Sakura masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang tampak ngos-ngosan. Gadis itu memegang dadanya dengan sebelah tangan mencoba meredam debaran kencang di jantungnya.

'_Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?!' _gumam Sakura dalam hati sambil terus mengatur nafasnya.

"Sasuke, kau disini rupanya!" suara baritone itu membuyarkan keduanya dari lamunan mereka. Sasuke mendongak—berusaha melihat wajah si pemilik suara itu.

"Kiba?" gumamnya ketika melihat pemuda yang sedang setengah berdiri di depannya.

"Ada seorang gadis yang mencarimu di gerbang depan," lanjut pemuda bertato itu sambil menunjuk ke arah gerbang.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya diikuti dengan Sakura yang tampak penasaran, "Siapa?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak kenal. Rambutnya merah dan memakai kacamata," jelas Kiba.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, nampak mengenali orang itu dari ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Kiba tadi. Iris Sakura membulat ketika menatap Sasuke, tampak bertanya-tanya dan penasaran dengan siapa sosok yang sedang menunggu tunangannya itu, "Terima kasih ya, Kiba," lanjut Sasuke kemudian berjalan ke arah gerbang tersebut.

Sakura mengikuti pemuda itu dari belakang. Gadis itu ingin tahu jawabannya langsung di depan matanya tanpa banyak bertanya dengan Sasuke sendiri. Langkah mereka semakin mendekati gerbang sekolah itu. Berhubung waktu istirahat memang agak lama jadi tidak apa menyempatkan menemui orang misterius itu sebentar. Lagipula kasihan kalau dibiarkan terlalu lama menunggu apalagi dia seorang gadis.

Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di dekat pintu gerbang itu. Tampak sosok seorang gadis dengan rambut merah menyala yang masih memegang kopernya berdiri memunggungi Sakura dan Sasuke. Menyadari bunyi langkah kaki mereka, gadis itu menoleh. Sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi semeringah.

"Sasuke!" panggil gadis itu.

"Karin?" Sasuke memandang gadis tersebut masih dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Gadis itu—Karin berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluk pemuda itu. Sakura cengo melihat pemandangan di depannya sekarang.

"Sasuke, aku kangen sekali denganmu," ucap Karin sambil mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di leher Sasuke membuat Sasuke sedikit sesak.

Pemuda itu mengendurkan pelukan yang masih melingkar di lehernya dan menatap tajam ke arah gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Karin?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

Karin melepaskan pelukannya, "Tentu saja untuk menemui," jawabnya centil sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan sebelah tangannya membentuk simbol pistol ke arah Sasuke.

"Kapan kau datang?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Baru saja, kau lihat sendiri kan koperku. Sesampainya aku di bandara, aku langsung naik taksi dan menuju kemari," jawab Karin sambil memperlihatkan koper bawaannya.

Sasuke kembali mengernyitkan dahinya, "Darimana kau tahu sekolahku?" dan lagi—berentet pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir tipis pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja, kak Itachi yang memberitahuku," jawabnya lagi dengan riang.

Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal seolah kedatangan tamu yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan, _'Kakak sialan! Apa sih yang dipikirkannya?!' _rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ah, hei, kau siapa?" Karin membetulkan kacamatanya sambil mengintip ke arah surai merah muda yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

Sakura nampak terkejut dan sedikit gugup, "Ah, a—aku—"

"Kenalkan, namanya Sakura Hatake. Dia adalah tunanganku." Terdengar ada nada penegasan dari ucapan Sasuke tadi. Pemuda itu kemudian merangkulkan tangannya ke pinggang Sakura, membuat gadis itu tidak bisa lari darinya.

"Ha—hai, namaku Sakura," sapa Sakura sedikit gugup sambil melambaik-lambaikan tangannya.

Karin memandang Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tampak ada sorot mata tidak suka yang terpancar dari kedua irisnya, "Aku Karin," jawab gadis itu seadanya.

Sakura tertawa dibuat-buat, nampaknya gadis itu menyadari sorot mata Karin dan suasana mereka sekarang ini.

"Sudah ya, Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu. Nanti sore tunggulah lagi di depan gerbang ini. Aku akan menjemputmu," kata Karin dengan nada centilnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku pulang dengan Sakura," jawab Sasuke cuek.

Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku tidak peduli. Lihat saja, aku akan kembali lagi nanti sore. _See you my baby_." Karin melambaikan tangannya kepada Sasuke dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal sambil menatap punggung gadis itu.

"Dia siapa, Sasuke?" Sakura membulatkan kedua bola matanya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Teman lamaku sewaktu di Amerika," jawab Sasuke malas.

"Kelihatannya kalian akrab sekali?" Sakura menatap lekat Sasuke seolah sedang menyelidiki sesuatu.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil begitu mendengar ucapan Sakura tadi, "Kenapa? Cemburu, heh?" Goda pemuda itu dengan tatapan jahilnya.

Merasa sebal karena dipermainkan, Sakura menyikut perut Sasuke kasar. Membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan, "Enak saja! Siapa yang cemburu?! Dasar!" Gerutunya kemudian pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu menuju kelasnya.

Dibalik punggung Sakura, Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah gadis itu. Kemudian berjalan menyusul gadis itu. Dan tepat sekali, bel tanda masuk berbunyi—menandakan watu istirahat mereka telah habis.

oOo

"TENG TENG TENG"

Bel pulang berbunyi, bunyi yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua murid. Baik siswi maupun siswa berhamburan keluar—memadati setiap sudut pintu dan gerbang utama Akademi Konoha. Tak terkecuali dengan Sasuke, Sakura dan Ino yang jalan beriringan. Sudah bosan rasanya setengah hari berada di sekolah dan dijejali berbagai macam pelajaran yang rumit untuk dimengerti.

"Kau tidak pulang dengan kakak-kakakmu?" Kedua _aquamarine _milik Ino menatap _emerald _Sakura.

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng pelan sebelum dia mengeluarkan suaranya, "Kak Neji masih ada urusan dan lagi-lagi kak Gaara dan kak Sasori harus dapat pelajaran tambahan."

"Pulang denganku lagi ya hari ini? Atau—" Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya dan beralih melirik si pemilik _onyx_, "Kau pulang dengan Sasuke?" Ada nada jahil terselip di kalimatnya tadi.

Sang _onyx _menatap tajam ke arah mereka Sakura. Sementara Sakura sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan. Sakura masih belum menjawab dan perhatiannya tampak fokus ke sosok yang sedang menatap siswa-siswi yang berhamburan di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Tentu saja Sakura masih mengenali sosok itu.

"Aaa, itu kan—" kalimat Sakura terputus ketika orang yang mereka bicarakan menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

"Sasukeeee!" Gadis itu berlari sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke Sasuke.

Alis Sasuke kembali bertaut, "Karin, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

"Seperti janjiku tadi, aku akan menjemputmu," jawab Karin sambil menggelayuti tangan Sasuke. Membuat pemuda _raven _itu nampak risih.

Ino yang tidak tahu apa-apa lantas mengernyitkan dahinya, "Siapa dia, Sakura?" Tanya Ino setengah berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Teman lama Sasuke sewaktu di Amerika," jawab gadis itu pelan.

Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa kesal di hati Sakura saat melihat Karin yang terus-menerus mendekati Sasuke. Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti perasaan apa itu, pasalnya dia baru pertama kalinya merasakan hal seperti ini. Sakura hanya bisa terus menatap tajam ke arah mereka berdua tanpa melontarkan satu patah kata pun.

Keberadaan Sakura harusnya bisa lebih kuat dibandingkan Karin yang hanya teman lama Sasuke. Tapi saat ini keberadaan Sakura malah tampak tenggelam sampai-sampai untuk protes pun tidak bisa. Padahal wajar saja kalau Sakura tidak menyukai Karin karena Sakura sendiri memang tunangan Sasuke. Lagipula nampaknya Sasuke sendiri juga merasa terganggu terhadap perlakuan Karin kepadanya.

"Kita pulang jalan kaki saja, Sasuke. Hitung-hitung bisa jalan sore denganmu. Lagipula ternyata cuaca di Konoha bagus juga kalau sore hari," ucap Karin lagi tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura sekilas. Nampak gadis musim semi itu menatap mata kelamnya itu tajam—seolah ada makna yang sulit diartikan di balik tatapannya itu, "Aaa—"

"Ayo, nanti hari semakin gelap. Sekalian aku juga mau menyapa paman dan bibi," Karin kemudian menyeret paksa Sasuke. Membuat pemuda itu mau tidak mau harus mengikuti langkah kaki gadis tadi.

Sebenarnya mudah saja bagi Sasuke untuk menepis tangan Karin. Tapi Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukannya karena Karin sendiri juga teman dekat Sasuke. Dengan pasrah dia akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Sakura dan Ino yang masih menatap mereka. Tersirat tatapan bersalah dari sorot mata Sasuke kepada Sakura.

Sementara Sakura? Gadis itu mendengus kesal sambil menatap punggung mereka berdua. Wajahnya pun kini tertekuk. Mungkinkah seorang Sakura Hatake akhirnya merasa cemburu pada teman lama tunangan—yang sangat disebalinya?

oOo

Hari Minggu ini tidak ada kegiatan yang istimewa untuk gadis musim semi itu. Sama seperti minggu-minggu biasanya dimana gadis itu hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca komik-komik kesayangannya di rumah. Kalau dipikir-pikir sebenarnya Sakura Hatake tidak lagi berstatus _single _mengingat Sasuke Uchiha sudah menjadi tunangannya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi entah memang karena pada dasarnya Sakura bukanlah orang yang peka atau terlalu cuek, dia bahkan sama sekali tidak menggubris atau memperdulikan status dan hubungannya dengan Sasuke saat ini. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sampai kedatangan Karin beberapa hari yang lalu ke Konoha?

Bahkan di hari Minggu yang merupakan hari bagi pasangan muda-mudi untuk berkencan malah dihabiskannya sendirian di dalam kamar. Gadis musim semi itu menengkurapkan badannya dan memain-mainkan kakinya yang terjuntai ke atas sambil membaca komik atau majalah yang menarik perhatiannya. Kedua maniknya bolak-balik menatap setiap spasi tulisan yang ada. Sampai tiba-tiba suara deringan ponselnya menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"_Mukashi mezashiteta nante iu kara"_

Sakura bangkit dari tengkurap menjadi duduk di tempat tidurnya. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil ponsel yang berada di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya tadi. Kedua klorofilnya menatap penasaran siapa gerangan yang membuat ponselnya tak kunjung berhenti berdering.

"_**Sasuke Calling"**_

Tulisan di layar ponselnya cukup untuk membuatnya heran apa gerangan tunangannya itu menelpon. Tanpa aba-aba, Sakura langsung menekan tombol hijau di _handphone_nya.

"Halo?"

"_Hn," _sahutan di ujung sana cukup membuat gadis itu sebal dan mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura jutek.

"_Tidak ada apa-apa," _dan lagi—jawaban dari pemuda itu kini membuat perempatan siku-siku kecil di dahi lebar Sakura.

Gadis musim semi itu menghela nafas panjang dan mencoba menahan emosinya, "Kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan aku tutup." Sakura mengontrol nada bicaranya serendah mungkin.

"_Kau masih marah?"_

"Marah kenapa?"

"_Karena kejadian kemarin," _mulut Sakura tiba-tiba sedikit terbuka dan kedua bola matanya pun ikut membulat. Otaknya bekerja mundur, berusaha mengingat kembali memori beberapa hari lalu yang terekam jelas namun berusaha ia lupakan.

**~Flashback~**

Sudah hampir setengah jam gadis bersurai merah muda itu menunggu tunangannya yang tak kunjung tiba. Iris klorofilnya celingak-celinguk kesana-kemari mencari sosok yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Dengan gaya khasnya—kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, ujung sepatu yang ia hentak-hentakkan ke tanah tak lupa juga bibir tipisnya yang bergoyang ke kanan-kiri sesuai dengan irama hentakan kakinya. Gadis itu—Sakura sudah cukup bosan menunggu. Ya, seperti yang sering kakaknya—Sasori bilang _'Aku paling benci menunngu.'_—dan kali itu ucapan kakaknya memang benar-benar pas dengan suasana hatinya saat ini.

Hari ini Sakura dan Sasuke memang berencana untuk jalan-jalan. Dan sialnya, hari ini entah kenapa malah Sakura yang harus datang duluan. Dan yang lebih sialnya lagi, gadis itu tidak menyangka kalau yang ditunggu benar-benar sudah membuatnya jamuran. Sakura memang sudah kesal setengah mati karena dibuat menunggu lama oleh pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu. Dan Sakura akan lebih kesal lagi jika—

"Sasuke, ayo coba ini . . . Ayo, buka mulutmu . . . "

—orang yang tidak diharapkan kedatangannya malah mengganggu acara jalan-jalan mereka berdua.

Ditambah lagi, gadis yang baru-baru ini datang dari Amerika itu tidak bisa lepas dari Sasuke. Bagaikan perangko yang selalu lengket kemana pun dia pergi. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan perasaan bersalah. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa menatap kesal mereka berdua dan melahap dengan kasar makanan yang ada di depannya. Layaknya saat itu, Sakura lah yang menjadi pengganggu dari hubungan mereka berdua. Ya, seakan-akan yang merupakan sepasang kekasih itu adalah Sasuke dan Karin bukan Sasuke dan Sakura. Kesal bukan main itu pasti. Tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan Sakura Hatake mulai merasa cemburu?

Dan hari itu pun berakhir dengan pulangnya Sakura tanpa pamit kepada mereka berdua. Dan satu lagi! Tanpa sedikit pun kesempatan bagi Sakura untuk bisa meluangkan waktunya berdua dengan Sasuke. Yah, walaupun mungkin tidak akan seromantis pasangan-pasangan _'normal'_ lainnya. Setidaknya Sakura juga ingin bisa berdua dengan Sasuke. Tunggu! Dan sejak kapan pula seorang Sakura Hatake mulai ingin memonopoli Sasuke Uchiha?

**~End of Flashback~**

Sakura masih diam dan belum menanggapi apa-apa. Sebenarnya dia hanya malas untuk menanggapinya karena dengan begitu dia harus mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian yang paling menyebalkan baginya dan membuat harinya menjadi buruk saat itu juga.

"_Hei,"_

"Apa?" Sakura masih menjawab dengan jutek.

"_Kau benar-benar marah?"_

"Menurutmu?"

"_Hn,"_

" . . . " keduanya hening—agak lama sampai salah satu dari mereka kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"_Kau cemburu?"_

Seandainya Sasuke melihat—mungkin dia akan tertawa geli dengan raut wajah Sakura yang mendadak horor mendengar kata _'cemburu' _yang terlontar dari bibir pemuda itu. Sakura terdiam—lebih tepatnya dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Cemburu? Mungkin Sakura sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti arti dari satu kata itu. Walaupun tidak menepis kemungkinan kalau sebenarnya gadis itu sudah pernah merasakannya—ralat—sedang merasakannya.

"_Jadi benar cemburu?"_

Butuh jeda yang agak lama sampai akhirnya Sakura menjawab, "JANGAN BERCANDA! DASAR PANTAT AYAM!" atau lebih tepatnya memekik—kemudian mematikan telepon itu dengan wajah yang entah mengapa berubah menjadi merah.

Sakura melempar ponselnya ke kasur sambil mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Wajah putihnya itu kini merah padam. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia rasakan. Gadis itu menatap ponsel yang sempat dibuangnya tadi lalu mengambilnya kembali dengan kasar. Dengan cekatan jemari-jemari lentiknya berkutat di tombol-tombol huruf ponsel itu.

**To : Ino**

_**Aku ke rumahmu sekarang!**_

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari si penerima, Sakura langsung membenahi pakaiannya kemudian melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari istana kecilnya itu.

oOo

"Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau mau datang?" gadis berambut pirang dikuncir satu itu meletakkan dua cangkir teh hangat dan beberapa toples cemilan lainnya di atas meja bundar pendek.

"Aku sudah mengirimmu pesan _kok _tadi," gadis bersurai merah muda yang ada dihadapannya mulai meneguk teh hangat yang ia suguhkan.

Si pirang mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban gadis musim semi itu, "Setidaknya bukan kurang dari 5 menit setelah kau mengirim pesan," sahutnya sedikit jutek.

Sakura meletakkan cangkir teh kosong ke meja dengan kuat dan menarik nafasnya, "Aku bosan di rumah," jawabnya datar.

Ino terkejut menatap cangkir teh yang langsung habis diminum Sakura hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas, "Kau kehausan ya?" canda Ino sambil membalikkan cangkir itu dan menaik-turunkannya. Memastikan sudah tidak ada lagi satu tetes pun yang tersisa di cangkir itu.

" . . . " tidak ada jawaban dari bibir Sakura. Tampaknya gadis itu jadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang berbeda. Sudah lebih dari 10 tahun Ino bersahabat dengan Sakura. Jadi wajar saja kalau Ino bisa tahu kejanggalan pada Sakura hanya dengan sekali tatap.

"Kau ada masalah?" Ino memegang kedua lengan Sakura dan berhadapan dengannya.

_Aquamarine _dan _emerald _saling bertemu, "Aku hanya merasa _mood_ku akhir-akhir ini kurang baik," sang _emerald _mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ino masih menatap kedua iris Sakura lekat—mencoba mengartikan maksud sebenarnya dari rentetan kata yang terucap oleh Sakura, "Karena Sasuke?" Ino mencoba menebak. Bingo! Tebakan Ino tadi membuat iris Sakura kembali beralih kepadanya.

Kedua alis Sakura sekarang bertaut, "Maksudnya?"

"Kau cemburu karena Sasuke sangat dekat dengan kawan lamanya itu kan?" lanjut Ino blak-blakan.

"Hah?! Cemburu? Untuk apa?" Sakura langsung protes yang hanya dibalas dengan helaan nafas panjang Ino.

"Ayolah Sakura, sampai kapan kau akan terus begini?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu!" baiklah, otak Sakura nampaknya sedang lambat memproses hari ini. Atau sebenarnya dia hanya berpura-pura tidak mengerti?

Ino memegang kedua pipi Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Memaksa sang pemilik _emerald _menatap lekat dirinya. Nampaknya si _aquamarine _ingin menyelam langsung ke dalam pikiran Sakura melalu kedua klorofil yang tak pernah redup itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sasuke?" Ino nampak mulai serius.

"Eh?"

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika kau melihat kedekatan Sasuke dengan Karin?"

Sakura sejenak ternganga, "Eng—itu—" kedua bola matanya terus berputar ke segala arah.

"Jawab aku, Sakura!" Ino menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya panjang. Nampaknya ia kalah hari ini dan merasa harus jujur kepada sahabat terbaiknya ini, "Kesal, iri, benci, marah—entahlah aku tak mengerti," Sakura terus memicingkan kedua bola matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Ino melepaskan tanganny kemudian menghela nafasnya panjang, "Itu namanya cemburu, Sakura," ucapnya pelan namun penuh dengan penekanan.

Sakura tidak kalah terkejutnya lagi mendengar perkataan Ino. Mungkin dia sudah bosan mendengar kata _'cemburu'_ yang banyak orang ucapkan akhir-akhir ini. Walaupun mulutnya berkata tidak tapi mata dan hatinya tidak akan bisa berbohong kalau sebenarnya perasaan itulah yang sedang dialaminya sekarang.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya.

Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya, hari ini Sakura Hatake berhasil membuat Ino kembali menghela nafas panjang, "Kau harus jujur pada dirimu sendiri, Sakura. Kalau tidak, kau sendiri yang akan menyesal—"

Sakura masih terdiam, mungkin sekarang dia sedang mencerna segala ucapan Ino. Dan mungkin juga hati dan otaknya sekarang berusaha untuk menuruti semua ucapan Ino.

"—kalau kau sebenarnya . . . "

Mungkin untuk hari ini Ino jadi lebih banyak bicara ketimbang Sakura. Sepolos itukah? Atau Sakura hanya tidak pernah mau mengakuinya? Kalau semua yang Ino ucapkan tadi—benar adanya.

oOo

Di tengah hiruk-pikuk kota saat ini, Sakura terus berjalan sambil tertunduk lesu. Bukan tanpa alasan untuk yang kesekian kalinya dia kembali merasa galau. Dia terus-menerus memikirkan segala ucapan Ino tadi. Rasanya masih terngiang-ngiang jelas di kedua telinganya.

"_Kau harus jujur pada dirimu sendiri, Sakura. Kalau tidak, kau sendiri yang akan menyesal—"_

'_Aku sudah jujur pada diriku sendiri kok. Jadi apa yang salah?' _gumam Sakura dalam hati. Gadis itu menggaruk-garuk mahkotanya yang tidak gatal. Mungkin sebenarnya sedang terjadi pertentangan batin di dirinya sendiri. Yah, bisa dibilang Sakura terlalu egois dan keras kepala untuk mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Dan akibatnya Sakura malah jadi kacau seperti sekarang.

Sakura kembali menghela nafasnya panjang. Dia kemudian memutar kembali ingatannya—mulai dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke, kedua orangtua mereka yang menjodohkan mereka dengan seenaknya, kencan pertama mereka, dan masih banyak lagi kenangan-kenangan yang tanpa terasa telah mereka berdua rajut. Kalau dipikir lagi, Sasuke tidaklah semenyebalkan seperti yang Sakura kira. Terus terang saja, Sasuke malah selalu membantunya di saat gadis itu kesusahan. Hanya saja Sasuke punya cara tersendiri untuk memperlakukan Sakura istimewa—sebagai tunangan yang benar-benar dianggapnya.

Masih dengan langkah lesu, Sakura terus berjalan di tengah keramaian kota di sore itu. Sampai akhirnya kedua manik klorofilnya tidak sengaja menangkap pemandangan yang kembali membuat dadanya sesak. Ya, di saat yang bersamaan Sakura melihat mereka yang juga tidak sengaja menatap ke arahnya—

"Sakura?"

—kedua orang yang semakin dekat itu—Sasuke dan Karin malah asyik jalan berdua.

Sakura masih terpaku di tempat. Otaknya masih mencerna kedua siluet yang tak sengaja tertangkap oleh irisnya. Ia kembali merasakan dadanya yang bergemuruh, nafasnya yang seresa tercekat, tubuhnya yang mendadak menegang dan—tunggu dulu! Apa itu yang menggenang di pelupuk mata gadis musim semi itu?

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Karin yang menggelayut di lengannya, "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke ketika Sakura sudah ada di depannya.

" . . . " Sakura tidak menjawab dan malah menunduk. Nampaknya gadis itu malah berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Melihat ada keanehan pada tunangannya, Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, "Sakura? Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" sebelah tangan Sasuke mencoba untuk meraih pipi gadis itu. Namun—

"PLAAKKK"

—dengan kasar, Sakura langsung menepis tangan besar itu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke kaget. Tapi yang membuat Sasuke lebih kaget lagi adalah ketika _onyx_nya melihat kristal cair yang meleleh dari _emerald _gadis itu.

"Sakura . . . " Suara baritone itu terdengar lirih.

Tangan kanan gadis itu mengusap dengan kasar jejak air mata di kulit putihnya. Spontan, Sakura langsung membalikkan badannya berniat untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu. Sampai sebuah tangan besar menarik tangannya dan membuat Sakura harus kembali menoleh kepada Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa?" suara Sasuke terdengar begitu cemas.

" . . . " Dan lagi—Sakura tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun dan hanya menatap tajam pemuda itu. Sakura kemudian kembali menepis tangan Sasuke dan langsung berlari meningglkannya. Atau lebih tepatnya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sakura!" Sasuke berteriak memanggila nama gadis itu. Tapi percuma, Sakura tidak mendengar dan kalaupun dia mendengar gadis itu belum tentu akan menoleh. Sasuke sendiri tidak mengejarnya, entah sejak kapan tubuhnya malah mematung di tempat. Seolah ia tidak sanggup untuk menggerakkan kakinya. Dari kejauhan, pemuda itu hanya terus memandangi Sakura dengan segala perasaan bersalah, khawatir dan bingung yang memenuhi pikirannya.

Di tempat lain, Sakura terus berlari dan berlari sambil mengusap kasar bekas air mata di kedua pipinya. Dan mungkin ini untuk yang pertama kali dia menangis karena seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Gadis itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang erat dadanya. Sakit—rasanya begitu sakit. Kata-kata terakhir Ino kemudian kembali terngiang di telinganya.

"—_kalau kau sebenarnya—mencintai Sasuke Uchiha . . . "_

Sakura kemudian menutup mulutnya dan air mata itu pun kembali mengalir, seiring dengan terlukanya hati Sakura—yang baru menyadari perasaan yang sebenarnya kepada pemuda itu.

Sasuke Uchiha.

oOo

"Hei, melamun terus!" Ino menggebrak meja Sakura ketika melihat sahabatnya kembali murung. Sakura masih memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Irisnya menatap bosan ke _aquamarine _Ino. Gadis itu memalingkan mukanya ke kanan dan malah bertemu dengan _onyx _Sasuke. Secepat kilat dia kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang tidak dapat dijangkau oleh sang pemilik _onyx_.

Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat tingkah Sakura yang tidak biasanya itu. Bisa dibilang saat ini mereka memang sedang bertengkar. mereka memang sering bertengkar tapi pertengkaran kali ini lain dari biasanya. Yah, karena mungkin ini pertengkaran pertama mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Dari bel pertama hingga bel terakhir yang berbunyi di hari itu, tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang buka suara. Bibir Sasuke sendiri seolah terkunci rapat. Pemuda itu berpikir kalau apapun yang dia katakan sekarang hanya akan sia-sia saja. Tapi tentu saja di dalam hatinya dia tidak tahan kalau harus terus-terusan begini. Khawatir itu tentu saja! Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke hanya tidak ingin Sakura terluka. Walau sekarang karena dirinya lah gadis itu jadi terluka.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke untuk yang pertama kalinya. Gadis musim semi itu dan gadis pirang di sampingnya menoleh. Langkah mereka terhenti di depan pintu utama Akademi Konoha yang mulai renggang. Ino yang menyadari situasi antara Sakura dan Sasuke memilih untuk membiarkan mereka berdua.

"Kau marah padaku?" _onyx _Sasuke menatap lekat iris Sakura.

"Tidak," Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak menyerah, dia mengejar langkah gadis itu.

"Lalu kenapa menghindariku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu _kok_." Sakura tetap berjalan sambil terus menatap ke arah depan.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya kembali berkata, "Jangan bohong, Sakura! Lalu kenapa kemarin kau menangis?" kali ini Sasuke berhasil membuat langkah Sakura terhenti.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak kemudian mulai memberanikan diri menatap mata kelam itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sasuke juga tak kalah menatap lekat permata hijau gadisnya itu. Mencoba menyelami makna yang tersirat dari sorot matanya itu—dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri akan satu hal. Sampai akhirnya—

"Sasukeee!"

—pemilik suara yang tidak kalah cempreng dari Sakura datang dan kembali merusak suasana meraka. Apalagi ketika gadis berambut merah itu dengan leluasanya terus menggelayut di lengan Sasuke. Membuat Sakura kembali merasakan emosi yang terus menerus ditahannya.

"Ayo kita pulang bersama lagi, Sasuke," gadis itu bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

Merasa risih dan tak tahan lagi, Sasuke menepis lengan Karin, "Lepaskan aku, Karin! Pulanglah ke Amerika dan jangan menggangguku lagi!" bentak Sasuke.

Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau tidak boleh bersikap begitu padaku, Sasuke!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" omel Sasuke.

Bosan dan kesal melihat pemandangan yang hanya membuat kemarahan Sakura semakin memuncak, gadis itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka—lagi-lagi tanpa bilang terlebih dahulu. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung mencegah kepergian Sakura.

"Tunggu dulu, Sakura—"

"Lepas! Urusi saja pacar barumu itu!" untuk yang pertama kali akhirnya Sakura berhasil mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya ke pemuda berambut ayam itu. Gadis itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sasuke." Karin kembali menggelayuti Sasuke dengan manja.

Perempatan siku-siku di dahi Sasuke akhirnya muncul, "Sudah kubilang, berhentilah menggangguku, Karin!" ucap Sasuke sarkastik.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, Sasuke. Untuk itulah beliau mengirimku kesini, agar kau bisa kembali ke Amerik—Ups!" Karin menutp mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya ketika tanpa sadar ia telah mengatakan hal rahasia dan fatal yang akan membuat Sasuke murka.

"A—a, bukan begitu—ma—maksudku—"

"Jadi begitu . . . " Hawa mistis mulai menyelimuti Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Jadi itu alasan kau kemari dan mengacaukan hubunganku dengan Sakura, hah?!" kini _onyx _Sasuke mulai menatap nanar Karin. Gadis itu hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya dalam-dalam dan mulai mundur teratur dari hadapan pemuda itu.

"Pulanglah! Dan katakan padanya bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mau kembali kesana!" ucap Sasuke dingin kemudian meninggalkan Karin yang masih ngeri.

"Ah, t—tunggu Sasuke—"

"BRUKK"

Karin terlalu ceroboh dan fokus kepada Sasuke sehingga tidak memperhatikan lagi jalannya. Dia hanya bisa meringis kesakitan ketika tubuhnya yang kecil itu menabrak tubuh sesorang yang lebih besar lagi dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Maaf ya, kau tidak apa-apa?" sebelah tangan terulur kepadanya yang masih jatuh tersungkur itu.

Diperhatikannya sosok yang mengulurkan tangan itu dari atas hingga bawah. Rambut merah mencolok sama sepertinya dengan mata _jade _yang mempesona. Beberapa detik kemudian guratan merah tipis itu terukir di wajah gadis itu sebelum akhirnya dia membalas uluran tangan itu.

Pemuda itu membantunya untuk berdiri, "Maaf ya," tutur pemuda itu lagi kalem.

"Eh—t—tidak apa-apa," jawab Karin gugup.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Nona," ucap pemuda itu sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan pergi meninggalkan Karin yang masih terpana dengan ketampanan pemuda tadi.

Karin meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan masih memandang punggung pemuda itu dengan mata berbinar, "Pangeranku . . . " gumamnya entah pada siapa dengan wajah yang berbunga-bunga.

Nampaknya ada yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat ini. Dan sepertinya lembaran kisah mereka berdua baru akan benar-benar dimulai sekarang. Kisah baru tentang gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta.

**~TBC~**

**Author's Note :**

**Yak, bagus! Chapter 8 berhasil aku selesaikan dengan ngelantur bin abalnya dan berbeda jauh dari ide awal yang aku rencanakan!  
=A="**

**Sedikit curcol saja, jujur aku ngerasa kesulitan untuk menulis chapter 8 ini. Susah aja perasaan aku untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan Sakura. Terlebih lagi di chapter 8 ini aku harus buat Full SasuSaku dan romance yang agak (?) kental.  
#ngelirik chapter 1-7 yang lebih menonjol di family dan selalu slight SasuSaku  
=="**

**Dan satu hal yang aku sadari setelah buat chapter ini,  
mungkin aku memang kagak bakat di genre romance...  
ToT**

**Apapun tanggapan, hinaan, cacian, makian, uneg2 kalian tentang chapter ini, mulai dari aluranya yang lompat-lompat, feel Sakura yang kurang dapet, diksi masih minim, deskripsi yang gak ngena, romance SasuSaku yang masih kurang, dsb aku terima dengan lapang dada dan besar hati..  
T^T**

**Tapi sebelum itu aku mau balas review untuk yang tidak login dulu..**

_**Khairi: makasih reviewnya, ini dah apdet lagi.. RnR lagi ya..**_

_**Sh6 : makasih reviewnya. Maaf kalo romance di chapter ini lagi-lagi kagak kerasa.. :'( Mind to RnR again?:D**_

_**iSakuraHaruno : makasih reviewnya, dah apdet lagi nih. Review lagi ya.. :D**_

_**me : makasih reviewnya, chapter 8 update.. mind to RnR again?**_

_**Hira-kun : makasih reviewnya, review lagi ya di chapter 8 ini.. :D**_

_**Hiruma hikari : makasih reviewnya, RnR lagi ya di chapter ini..**_

**Untuk yang make' akun aku bales lewat PM seperti biasa.. :D**

**Makasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview di chapter kemarin.**

**Kembali minta review and read nya ya di chapter 8 ini.. :D**

**THANKS FOR READ AND REVIEW PLEASE..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Sekali lagi saya ingatkan kalau tokoh dalam fic ini OOC dan sarat dengan misstypo -_-**

**She is Mine**

**© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

Kaki jenjang gadis bersurai merah muda itu bergerak cepat di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat begitu manis itu sekarang berubah masam. Tak ayal, hal itu membuat puluhan mata memandangnya dengan perasaan heran. Ditambah lagi, dengan kehadiran seorang pemuda _raven_ yang sedaritadi tampak mengekori gadis musim semi itu.

Pemuda yang notabennya merupakan tunangan Sakura—dengan santai mengikuti kemana kaki gadisnya itu melangkah. Plus gaya khasnya, kedua tangan di dalam saku, tatapan mata tajam bak elang dan langkah santai namun tetap bisa mengimbangi langkah cepat gadis di depannya.

Merasa jengkel terus-menerus diikuti, Sakura berhenti mendadak—membuat sang _raven_ mau tidak mau juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis itu menoleh cepat dengan raut wajah jengkel yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditutupi, "Berhenti mengikutiku, Sasuke!"

"Hn..." Sasuke hanya merespon santai.

"Jangan terus-terusan mengikutiku!" bentak Sakura dengan nada nyaring.

"Kalau begitu, berhenti juga bersikap seperti ini padaku," respon Sasuke cepat dan tak mau kalah.

Perempatan siku-siku kembali muncul di dahi lebar Sakura. Gadis itu sekarang sedang setengah mati menahan rasa kesalnya, "Terserah! Ikuti saja terus sampai kau capek!" Sakura langsung melengos.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dan menyeringai tipis dan tentu saja tidak terlihat oleh Sakura, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu—"

Bibir Sakura tampak menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan ketika ia mengira pemuda itu menuruti keinginannya. Namun ternyata—

"Karena aku tidak akan pernah lelah untuk mengikutimu." Sasuke melanjutkan potongan kalimatnya yang memang masih menggantung.

Sakura mendelik Sasuke tajam dan malah mendapati seringai khas pemuda itu terpatri jelas di wajah tampannya. Sakura sudah kehabisan kata dan cara untuk membuat pemuda itu menjauh darinya atau setidaknya berhenti untuk mengekorinya. Memang, bisa dibilang gadis musim semi itu sedang sedikit kesal pada Sasuke. Kalau ditanya penyebabnya apa, hanya ada satu jawaban ajaib yang tidak pernah muncul atau bahkan terlintas sebelumnya. Cemburu? Ya! Untuk yang pertama kalinya, satu kata itu berhasil mengacaukan dan meruntuhkan semua pertahanan putri bungsu bermarga Hatake itu.

Lupakan tentang cemburu. Sekarang ini Sakura memang sedang jengkel-jengkelnya dengan **pemuda pantat ayam itu**. Pasalnya beberapa hari yang lalu terang-terangan Sasuke kepergok sedang jalan berdua dengan Karin. Hei tunggu! Itu sama saja kembali dengan bahasan awal 'kan? Lagi-lagi ce-m-bu-ru.

Sudahlah! Selain itu apa si pantat ayam itu tidak bisa berhenti mengikutinya sejak satu jam yang lalu? Gadis itu risih dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang terus-terusan mengekor di belakangnya. Sayang seribu sayang ketiga kakak-kakak kerennya juga tidak terlihat sejak tadi. Terpaksa Sakura harus meladeni sendirian ketidakwarasan pemuda di belakangnya itu. Sakura terus merutuki ketiga kakaknya yang malah tidak ada di saat-saat genting seperti ini. Seandainya saja Neji atau kakak kembarnya itu tiba-tiba muncul, habis sudah si Uchiha muda itu!

Barulah Sakura hendak menarik pintu geser kelasnya ketika suara yang tidak kalah cempreng darinya kembali ia dengar—

"Sasukeeeee..."

Dan bahkan orang itu kini muncul lagi di depan matanya. Dengan rok pendek di atas lutut yang berkibar-kibar ketika kakinya berlari menghampiri Sasuke sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Serta seragam sekolah Akademi Konoha yang super ketat menampilkan lekukan tubuh indahnya. Dan—hei tunggu dulu! Seragam Akademi Konoha? Sejak kapan orang itu juga memakai seragam yang sama dengan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi.." sapa Karin dengan ekspresi genit yang menjadi khasnya.

Raut wajah Sasuke yang semula datar langsung berubah masam melihat kehadiran Karin. Begitu pula dengan wajah Sakura yang tak kalah masamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Karin?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik. "Selain itu darimana kau dapatkan seragam itu, hah?" Sasuke menunjuk seragam sekolahnya yang juga Karin kenakan sekarang.

"Santai saja, Sasuke. Kau tidak perlu marah-marah begitu. Apa begini sambutanmu tiap bertemu denganku?" Karin menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada memalingkan wajahnya dan membuat kerucutan di bibir seksinya.

Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam kelas dan tidak menonton acara reuni keduanya. Namun niat itu ia urungkan karena Sakura sendiri juga penasaran kenapa Karin bisa ada di sekolahnya. Terlebih lagi dengan seragam yang ia kenakan.

Sasuke menatap bola mata _ruby_ itu horror. "Aku sudah memperingatimu untuk pulang 'kan? Jangan campuri urusanku dan segera kembali ke Amerika!" ucap Sasuke sadis dan penuh penekanan.

Kali ini gantian Karin yang menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Aku tidak mau! Dan menolaknya mentah-mentah!" bantahnya kasar.

Alis Sasuke semakin bertaut, perempatan siku-siku sudah muncul di dahinya. Ia sudah cukup menahan kesal pada gadis berambut merah menyala itu. Sejak kedatangannya hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura semakin buruk bahkan hampir tiap hari Sakura selalu mengomel tidak jelas padanya dan sekarang gadis yang juga merupakan tunangannya itu sudah tiga hari diam membisu membuat Sasuke semakin gundah gulana. Pasalnya Sasuke sendiri tidak sadar dengan kesalahannya. Memang pada dasarnya keturunan Uchiha itu berharga diri tinggi, egois dan gengsi selangit.

"Kubilang pulang, Karin!" bentak Sasuke.

"Dan kubilang juga aku tidak mau, Sasuke!" timpal Karin tak kalah sengit.

"Kalau begitu akan kuminta kak Itachi untuk mengembalikanmu ke Amerika secara paksa!"

"Hahaha... Itu tidak mungkin Sasuke _beib_, kak Itachi tidak akan setega itu padaku." Karin tertawa nista.

"Siapa bilang? Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan seorang Sasuke Uchiha untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau." Sasuke tetap kukuh.

Sementara Karin juga tetap ngotot, "Dan seorang Karin juga bisa melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan keinginannya."

Sementara Sakura hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ menonton adegan adu mulut dua anak manusia berbeda gender itu. Sakura menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya mencoba ikut masuk ke dalam pertengkaran sengit mereka. "Anu—ngomong-ngomong Karin, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini dan memakai seragam Akademi Konoha?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Karin menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan tampang judesnya. Matanya terlihat begitu sinis. Ia menaikkan kerah bajunya seolah mau berlagak. "Tentu saja karena mulai hari ini Namikaze Karin resmi menjadi siswi Akademi Konoha," jawab Karin santai.

Sasuke dan Sakura terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. Sedangkan senyum kemenangan terkembang dari sudut-sudut bibir Karin.

Oh, Tuhan! Musibah apa lagi yang akan menimpa mereka berdua setelah ini?

oOo

"Karin Namikaze, kalian semua bisa memanggilku Karin." Tampak seorang gadis berambut merah menyala berdiri di depan kelas dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi.

Seisi kelas tercengang dengan kehadiran si murid baru tersebut. Bahkan para siswa berdecak kagum melihat gadis di depan mereka. Ketimpa duren runtuh ini namanya, batin mereka semua. Baru beberapa bulan yang lalu kehadiran Sasuke sudah cukup membuat heboh dan geger satu kelas bahkan hingga satu sekolah. Pasalnya bukan hanya karena kepopuleran pemuda itu langsung melejit naik hampir mengalahkan ketiga kakak Sakura semenjak kemunculannya, tapi juga ia berani dengan terang-terangan mengumumkan kalau Sakura itu tunangannya di sesi perkenalan dirinya. Bak angin yang berhembus, berita itu pun langsung merebak ke seluruh sekolah bahkan menjadi berita paling santer dan menempati peringkat teratas di buletin sekolah.

Dan hal itu praktis membuat patah hati ratusan umat yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasih Sakura—gadis yang dikenal paling banyak disukai oleh warga laki-laki Akademi Konoha. Sebelum ada Sasuke pun mereka harus bersusah payah, bahkan kadang babak belur demi mendekati Sakura yang dijaga ketat oleh ketiga kakaknya yang mengidap _sister-complex_ akut dan sekarang ditambah dengan kehadiran Sasuke Uchiha yang berstatus sebagai tunangan gadis itu yang tidak kalah keren dari ketiga kakaknya membuat persentase untuk menjadikan Sakura sebagai milik salah satu dari mereka menjadi hampir 0%. _Perjalanan cinta itu memang berat dan butuh perjuangan_. Itu yang hampir setiap hari mereka eluhkan.

Tapi tampaknya secercah harapan itu kembali bersinar ketika Karin datang sebagai murid baru yang lumayan mempesona. Cukup untuk membuat para jomblo-jomblowan di kelas Sakura melupakan sejenak cemooh dan eluhan mereka.

"Alasanku jauh-jauh pindah kesini dari Amerika karena aku bertemu dengan pangeranku di sekolah ini..." Karin menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada dan mengatakannya dengan mata berbinar.

_**JGEEEERRR**_

Bagai petir menyambar di siang bolong. Hati para murid lelaki yang ada di kelas itu kecuali Sasuke dan beberapa temannya yang tidak _**single **_seperti tertancap pisau kemudian diiris-iris menjadi serpihan kecil.

Ini penolakan. Sungguh penolakan besar. Bahkan jauh sebelum mereka sempat mengutarakan perasaan mereka. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ekspresi mereka kembali berubah. Ada yang mesem-mesem sendiri tapi ada pula yang masih menekuk mukanya—kecewa. Sebagian yang punya kepercayaan diri tinggi atau mungkin lebih tepat tidak tahu diri malah mengandai-andai di lamunan mereka masing-masing kalau pangeran yang dikatakan Karin adalah salah satu dari mereka. Gadis itu bilang di sekolah ini 'kan? Berarti masih ada kesempatan. Yah, walaupun tidak akan lebih dari 1%.

Sakura mendengus sebal diam-diam. Ia berpikir kalau pangeran yang dimaksud Karin adalah Sasuke. Ya, sejak awal Karin juga datang ke Jepang karena Sasuke. Jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan. Lagipula untuk apa dia harus repot-repot pindah sekolah kalau bukan karena Sasuke. Yang Sakura tahu, Karin juga nampaknya belum mengenal siapapun disini selain dirinya dan Sasuke—juga mungkin keluarga pemuda itu.

"Pangeranku itu..." Karin memicingkan matanya ke sembarang arah. Rona merah mulai menjalar di pipnya. Suasana kelas tiba-tiba berubah senyap. Semuanya menunggu kalimat lanjutan dari bibir gadis cantik itu. Entah sejak kapan sesi perkenalan ini malah berubah menjadi ajang curhat umum bahkan wali kelas mereka—Maito Guy, ikut nimbrung memperhatikan dengan seksama curhatan cinta murid barunya ini. "Memiliki rambut merah menyala sama sepertiku," lanjutnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya membentuk lengkungan di atas kepala.

Kalah telak. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memiliki warna rambut senyentrik itu.

Sakura yang daritadi tidak acuh langsung menatap iris _ruby_ gadis bermarga Namikaze itu. _Rambut merah?_ Pikirnya. Setahu Sakura di Akademi Konoha ini tidak ada lagi siswa berambut merah selain—

"Hei, jangan-jangan..." Sasuke tiba-tiba berbisik membuat Sakura terpaksa menoleh ke arahnya. Ino yang duduk di samping kiri Sakura juga menolehkan kepalanya—ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Sakura kembali memandang Karin. Ia diam, mengelus dagunya dan nampak berpikir. Perasaannya tidak enak.

oOo

Sakura menyedot sekotak kecil susu coklatnya. Ia duduk bersandar di bangku kantin sekolah dengan kaki kanan disilang di atas kaki kirinya. Di seberangnya nampak Ino juga sedang asyik menikmati roti isi kesukaannya dengan lahap.

"Sasuke mana?" tanya Ino memulai pembicaraan.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, bersikap tak peduli dan lebih memilih untuk terus meminum susu kotaknya hingga kempot.

Ino menghela napas pelan, "Kalian masih bertengkar?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Sakura singkat.

Ino memasukkan potongan roti terakhirnya ke dalam mulut. "Lalu?"

Sakura meletakkan dengan kasar kotak susu kosong tersebut di atas meja kantin, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kau masih cemburu pada teman lamanya itu—Karin?" tanya Ino agak ragu-ragu.

"Tidak kok. Lagipula kepindahannya kesini bukan karena Sasuke." Tanpa sadar Sakura menjawab seperti itu. Ino yang mendengarnya pun menyeringai.

"Ciee, jadi karena itu sudah tidak bertengkar lagi?" goda Ino.

Semburat merah mulai menjalar pipi ranum Sakura. "Enak saja!" Ia berusaha mengelak tapi itu malah membuat Ino tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong kalau yang dikatakan Karin tadi benar..." Ino memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangan dan berubah serius menatap _emerald _Sakura. Sakura balik menatap iris _aquamarine_ gadis itu. "Jangan-jangan..."

"Sakura!"

Keduanya batal melanjutkan kalimat mereka yang masih menggantung dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kak Sasori, Kak Gaara..."

Sasori menghampiri meja adiknya lalu mengambil kotak susu yang ada di meja tersebut, "Tumben kau tidak bersama si pantat ayam itu." Ia mengocok kotak susu tersebut—memastikan masih ada isinya atau tidak. "Ah, sudah habis..." gumamnya sambil melempar kotak itu ke keranjang sampah di dekatnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak bersama Sasuke?" Sakura balik tanya.

Sasori memindahkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala. "Itu lebih bagus, dengan begitu tidak ada yang bisa mengganggumu." Kakak kembarnya itu kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak sendiri padahal ia sedang tidak mengguraukan sebuah lelucon atau yang lainnya. Sakura, Ino dan Gaara hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah Sasori.

"Ah Sakura, kak Neji bilang tadi kalau dia masih ada urusan sepulang sekolah nanti. Jadi kau harus pulang duluan dengan kami," imbuh Gaara.

"Aaa..." Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Tidak bisa pulang bareng dengan Sasuke kalau begitu 'kan?" sahut Ino menggoda Sakura. Ia memain-mainkan sebelah alisnya genit dan berhasil mendapat tatapan horor dari kedua kakak kembar Sakura.

"Ino!" bentak Sakura.

Gadis _barbie_ itu menyadari ucapannya dan buru-buru mengelak, "Ah, t—tidak kok Kak Sasori, Kak Gaara. Tenang saja..." lanjutnya sambil tertawa dibuat-buat dengan kedua telapak tangan yang ia goyang-goyangkan di depan wajah.

"Jangan macam-macam ya, Sakura! Kau harus pulang bersama kami nanti," ancam Sasori dengan tatapan horornya.

Sakura mendengus sebal dan menatap malas sepasang iris _hazel_ kakaknya, "Iya Kakak. Kau tenang saja," jawab gadis itu sedikit kesal.

"Kami akan menjemputmu ke kelas nanti." Sasori membalikkan badan dan melangkah menjauhi adiknya itu.

"Kami kembali ke kelas dulu." Gaara mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Sakura membuat wajah gadis itu sedikit bersemu. Perlakuan inilah yang paling ia sukai dari Gaara tidak seperti Sasori yang notabennya kasar. Walaupun Sakura tahu kalau Sasori juga tidak kalah sayang kepadanya.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian menatap punggung kedua kakaknya yang semakin menjauh.

"Senangnya..."

Sakura menoleh—Ino sedang mengamati adegan romantis kakak-adik itu sambil menopang dagunya. Wajahnya ia tekuk, bibirnya pun mengerucut—iri.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Ino menghela napas panjang kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya di bangku. "Memiliki kakak yang super keren, baik dan perhatian seperti mereka. Kau itu sangat beruntung, Sakura. Tidak semua orang bisa bernasib sama sepertimu..." gumam gadis _ponytail_ itu. Ia kemudian mengaduk-aduk _orange juice_nya dengan sedotan.

"Kau berpikir begitu karena kau tidak merasakannya, Ino." Sakura mengangkat bahunya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke sembarang arah.

"Ya, karena kau yang merasakannya," timpal Ino cepat.

Suara decitan sepatu tiba-tiba terdengar menggemuruh di antara suara riuh siswa-siswi lainnya di kantin itu. Suara gesekan antara sepatu dengan lantainya itu terdengar semkin jelas dan dekat. Bahkan kali ini umpatan-umpatan kecil keluar dari beberapa mulut siswa yang ada disana. Suara itu kian jelas dan dekat. Hingga akhirnya—

_**BRAAAKKK**_

Sakura dan Ino sontak kaget ketika seseorang menggebrak kasar meja mereka secara tiba-tiba. Keduanya menoleh secara bersamaan.

"Jelaskan!"

Dua pasang _viridian_ itu kini membulat sempurna. Murid baru itu datang menghampiri mereka tiba-tiba. Sakura dan Ino tahu dia habis berlari-lari tadi, terlihat dari keringat yang menetes dari ujung pelipisnya.

"Jelaskan bagaimana kau bisa mengenal pangeranku, Sakura Hatake!" pekik Karin. Sorotan matanya nampak tajam.

Sakura dan Ino bergeming, kemudian keduanya saling pandang. Tak kalah terkejut dengan Karin.

oOo

"Jadi pangeran berambut merah yang dimaksud Karin itu adalah kak Gaara?" Sasuke masih tidak percaya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Kini keduanya sedang duduk berhadapan di dalam kelas. Guru yang mengajar pelajaran selanjutnya masih belum datang sehingga mereka punya kesempatan untuk mengobrol sebentar.

Sakura menghela napas panjang kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja Sasuke, "Aku tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa?"

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke tempat duduk Karin kemudian pintu kelas mereka, memastikan kalau orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan tidak ada disini. "Apa mereka sebelumnya sudah pernah bertemu?"

"Tidak tahu. Kak Gaara tidak pernah cerita kepadaku," jawab Sakura pelan.

Sasuke menghela napas berat kemudian bergumam, "Dia masih belum berubah."

Sakura menoleh kepada pemuda itu, alisnya mengkerut, "Maksudnya?"

"Karin memang begitu. Dulu juga seperti ini saat masih gencar-gencarnya mengejarku." Sasuke menyenderkan badannya di tempat duduk lalu melipat kedua tangannya. Sakura membangunkan kepalanya kemudian menelengkannya—pertanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti.

"Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Karin saat kelas 2 SMP dan saat itu aku sekelas dengannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tertarik padaku dan secara tiba-tiba langsung menyatakan cintanya kepadaku di pertemuan pertama kami."

Refleks, Sakura memajukan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke sampai-sampai ia mengangkat setengah badannya._ Emerald_nya makin membulat. Ia terbelalak, "Menyatakan cinta kepadamu di pertemuan pertama?" tanyanya sekali lagi, memastikan kalau dirinya tidak salah dengar.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Lalu kau jawab apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran dengan cerita Sasuke.

Pemuda itu membuka matanya, "Tentu saja kutolak mentah-mentah di depan kelas," jawabnya datar tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun. Malahan raut wajah Sasuke saat itu terlihat begitu angkuh dan bangga akan perbuatan masa lalunya itu.

"APA?! Kau ini makhluk kejam!" protes Sakura tidak terima. Sakura tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa pemuda itu berkata dan bersikap seperti itu tanpa ada raut bersalah sama sekali dari wajahnya. Seolah-olah dia tidak pernah menyesali atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya itu. Hei! Bukankah itu sama saja kau mempermalukan seseorang di depan umum tuan Uchiha?

"Kau belum tahu bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya tahu!" imbuh Sasuke cepat membuat Sakura spontan langsung terdiam.

"Dia itu gadis yang pantang menyerah dan tak kenal kapok..." ada nada frustasi yang terselip di tengah-tengah ucapan Sasuke. Sakura kembali memasang telinganya dan kembali mendengarkan cerita Sasuke. "Keesokan harinya dia malah semakin medekatiku bahkan terus-terusan mengatakan _'Aku cinta Sasuke-_beib_'_ berulang kali di depan teman-teman sekelas hampir setiap menit. Hal itu membuat teman-teman sekelasku menjadi ngeri padaku dan malah ikut-ikutan menjauhiku," lanjut Sasuke penuh dengan penghayatan membuat wajahnya malah terlihat depresi sendiri. Sakura menatap lurus pemuda itu.

Sasuke diam sejenak untuk menarik napas kemudian melanjutkan kembali ceritanya, "Bahkan Karin dengan berani membuntutiku sampai ke rumah dan masuk ke dalam. Parahnya lagi, ayah, ibu serta kak Itachi sialan itu malah dengan senang hati menyuruhnya masuk dan seenak jidatnya memaki-makiku yang sempat mengusirnya pulang." Sasuke memijit-mijit keningnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

"Lalu?" Sakura makin penasaran.

Sasuke berhenti memijit keningnya, "Kak Itachi sialan itu malah akrab dengan Karin dan jadilah aku bulan-bulanan mereka berdua."

Tiba-tiba Sakura merinding sendiri mendengarkan cerita Sasuke, "Karin mengerikan..." gumamnya pelan.

"Begitulah..." timpal Sasuke singkat.

Sakura menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. "Jadi selama ini dia terus-terusan mengejarmu?"

"Tidak. Dia pernah berhenti mengejarku selama kurang lebih satu bulan," sanggah Sasuke.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya, waktu itu dia sempat naksir dengan teman lesnya dan beralih mengejar pemuda itu." Sasuke kemudian tersenyum miring, "Tapi dia ditolak lagi."

"Aaa, kasihan sekali Karin..." raut muka Sakura berubah menjadi iba.

"Ya, dia sempat patah hati dan murung karena kembali ditolak." Jeda sejenak. "Tapi keesokan harinya dia kembali lagi mengejar-ngejarku. Seolah peristiwa kemarin itu tidak pernah terjadi di dalam hidupnya." Sasuke tertawa hambar.

Mendengar penuturan Sasuke, gadis musim semi itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Ia tak habis pikir kalau Karin adalah tipe orang yang seperti itu. Yang Sakura pikirkan sekarang adalah Gaara. Bagaimana kalau nantinya Karin mendekati Gaara seperti yang dulu pernah ia lakukan pada Sasuke. Tentu saja sebagai seorang adik, Sakura tidak rela kalau sampai kakak kesayangannya itu yang menjadi korban. Terlebih Gaara itu masih polos dan cuek terhadap masalah perempuan apalagi percintaan. Bisa-bisa itu malah membuat Karin semakin leluasa untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Gaara.

Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai membayangi pikiran Sakura. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha menepis semua prasangka buruk.

"Kau tenang saja." Sasuke memandang datar tunangannya itu.

Gadis itu pun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Selama ini Karin hanya kesepian. Dia itu anak tunggal, kedua orangtuanya sibuk bekerja hampir tidak pernah berkumpul sebagai satu keluarga. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Kalau dipikir-pikir wajar saja dia jadi seperti itu." Sasuke memindahkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala.

Pemuda itu mendengus kecil kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah luar jendela, menatap dedaunan yang gugur dari batangnya, "Walau begitu Karin itu gadis baik, ia hanya sedikit kesepian." Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum tipis membuat Sakura sedikit tercengang.

Entah kenapa hatinya sedikit berdenyut tapi perasaannya tetap senang. Sasuke begitu mengenal Karin bahkan sangat mengerti gadis itu. Selama ini Sasuke memang menolak Karin tapi ia sama sekali tidak pernah keberatan gadis itu terus-terusan menempel padanya. Pemuda itu bukannya tidak peduli pada Karin. Ia hanya bersikap seakan-akan tidak peduli padanya namun selalu mengawasi dan menjadi sandaran gadis itu. Sebab Sasuke sadar, gadis itu sebenarnya rapuh—terlalu rapuh.

oOo

_**TEEENGG TEEENGG TEEENGG**_

Dentang bel yang berbunyi menandakan telah usainya seluruh pelajaran di hari itu. Seluruh murid yang tadinya sibuk belajar kini beralih memasukkan semua buku-buku dan peralatan tulis mereka ke dalam tasnya masing-masing.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita ketemu lagi minggu depan dan jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kalian." Lelaki berambut lurus sebahu dengan perawakan kecil itu membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Baik, Pak Kimimaro!" jawab para murid serentak.

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis kemudian keluar meninggalkan kelas tersebut. Tak lama berselang, murid-murid yang lainnya juga keluar dari kelas. Membuat suasana di kelas itu semakin sepi dan hanya menyisakan beberapa orang saja.

Sakura semdiri masih sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan. Lagipula ia masih harus menunggu kedua kakaknya yang akan menjemput gadis itu ke kelas. Yang Sakura harapkan saat ini kakaknya Gaara tidak juga ikut-ikutan ke kelas agar tidak bertemu dengan Karin. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kedua kembar itu selalu bersama-sama.

_**SRAAAKK**_

Terdengar suara pintu kelas itu digeser dengan kasar. Tak lama kemudian dua kepala merah menyembul dari balik pintu geser tadi. "Ayo pulang, Sakura," ajak Sasori tanpa basa-basi sama sekali.

"Ah, i—"

"Pangeranku..."

Buku-buku yang ada di genggaman gadis berambut merah itu langsung terjatuh. Matanya berbinar, senyumnya begitu merekah, tatapannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Salah satu diantara kedua pemuda berambut merah menyala sama sepertinya.

"Eh?" Sasori dan Gaara menatap gadis itu bersamaan—bingung.

"KYAAAA! PANGERANKUUU!" Gadis itu—Karin, langsung menghambur ke orang yang ia panggil 'pangeran' itu sampai-sampai pemuda itu hampir terjatuh kalau ia tidak bisa menahan bebannya sendiri dan gadis tersebut.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya, Sasuke mendengus pasrah, Ino melongo, Sasori kaget bukan main, terlebih lagi si korbannya—Gaara yang tampak kebingungan dengan perlakuan Karin.

Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya seakan-akan Gaara itu adalah guling yang bisa ia peluk semaunya, "Aaa, pangeranku akhirnya ketemu juga. Aku sudah lama sekali mencarimu dan akhirnya kita bertemu, aku sangat senang sekali," ucapnya sambil tetap memeluk Gaara.

Gaara tidak membalas pelukan Karin. Ia justru mengernyit bingung dan tidak mengerti sama sekali. Yang ada dipikirannya malah Karin adalah gadis tidak waras yang tiba-tiba meng_claim_nya sebagai seorang pangeran. Hei! Gaara bukan pangeranmu!

Gaara melepaskan pelukan Karin, menjauhkan gadis itu dari tubuhnya kemudian menatapnya datar, "Maaf, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Nona," ucapnya sopan.

"Ini aku! Aku! Kau tidak ingat aku?" Seolah tidak mau menyerah Karin masih tetap ngotot pada Gaara.

Si kembar bungsu Hatake semakin mengernyit bingung, "Siapa?"

Karin meletakkan tangan kanannya di depan dada, "Apa kau benar-benar tak ingat? Sore itu aku tak sengaja menabrakmu di depang gerbang sekolah ini lalu kau menolongku," jelas Karin. Wajahnya tampak memelas, entah itu memang sudah bakatnya atau apa. Tapi Karin saat ini memang sungguh-sungguh berharap Gaara mengingatnya.

Gaara terdiam sejenak, nampak berpikir dan mencoba mengingat-ingat. Ya, pada dasarnya Gaara memang tidak terlalu peduli dan memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya atau detil-detil kejadian yang pernah ia alami.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengelus-elus dagunya, berusaha keras untuk mengingat Karin.

1 menit.

2 menit.

5 menit.

Semuanya pun ikut hening menunggu jawaban Gaara sambil berharap-harap cemas.

"Aaa..." Ekspresi itu nampak begitu meyakinkan, membuat mereka semua kembali memasang mata dan telinganya.

"Kau mengecat rambutmu sama sepertiku agar kita juga kembar ya?" jawabnya datar kemudian.

Oh _my_ Gaara! Kau bahkan menipu mereka semua dengan ekspresi kelewat polosmu itu! Baik Sakura, Sasori, Sasuke atau Ino todak berkomentar banyak menanggapi jawaban konyol kakaknya itu.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih Gaara! Memangnya dimana kau bertemu dengan gadis itu, hah?" Sasori mengguncang-guncang tubuh adiknya—sebal. Bagaimana tidak? Sasori iri karena seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah didatangi oleh gadis cantik yang tiba-tiba langsung memeluknya dan mengakui perasaannya. Sasori tidak terima! Apalagi kalau ia harus kalah soal perempuan dengan adiknya yang bahkan sama sekali tidak mengerti urusan percintaan.

Gaara menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menggulirkan iris _jade_nya ke sembarang arah. "Mana aku tahu, aku benar-benar lupa. Lagipula banyak sekali orang yang sering aku tabrak di depan gerbang sekolah," jawabnya polos.

"Kau ini kelewat polos atau bagaimana sih sebenarnya, hah?" Sasori makin kuat mengguncang-guncang tubuh adiknya karena geram.

"Kak Sasori hentikan! Jangan perlakukan kak Gaara seperti itu!" protes Sakura tidak terima kakak kesayangannya disiksa oleh kakak yang paling menyebalkan baginya.

Gaara melepaskan tangan Sasori dari tubuhnya kemudian kembali memandang Karin yang masih menatapnya dengan penuh harap. "Maaf ya, Nona. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu. Mungkin kau salah orang."

"Itu tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin salah orang! Jelas-jelas pangeranku itu adalah kauyang kutemui sore itu sepulang kau sekolah." Karin tetap ngotot dan bersikeras. Ia msih belum menyerah, akan ia buat Gaara mengingatnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Maafkan aku." Gaara menundukkan kepalanya.

Suasana kembali hening. Karin terdiam. Penglihatan gadis itu mulai memburam karena cairan bening yang sudah menggenang di matanya.

Gaara membalikkan badannya kemudian melangkah keluar kelas tanpa pamit. Sasori pun mengikuti dari belakang. Sebenarnya pemuda itu merasa kasihan dengan Karin karena menjadi korban kebodohan adik kembarnya. Tapi mau apa lagi? Sasori juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Masalahnya, ingatan Gaara itu memang benar-benar parah.

"Ayo pulang, Sakura," ajak Sasori sambil berlalu meninggalkan kelas adiknya itu.

Sakura mengambil tasnya dan menyelempangkannya asal. Ia berniat lari mengejar kedua kakaknya namun urung ketika ada tangan lain yang menarik tangannya. "Kau harus tanggungjawab."

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh.

Karin. Ekspresi wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah seram membuat Sakura merinding menatap gadis itu. "Kau harus tanggungjawab," jelas Karin sekali lagi.

"A—apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura takut-takut. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Karena kau adiknya maka kau harus membantuku untuk mendekatinya dan membuatnya ingat padaku," jawab Karin dengan tatapan mengancam.

"A—apa?"

Karin melepaskan tangannya, gadis itu menunduk, tubuhnya tampak bergetar. Tapi baik Sakura, Sasuke dan Ino malah sama-sama ketakutan ketika melihat ekspresi tidak biasa Karin.

"Lihatlah..." gumamnya lirih.

"Pangeranku..." gumamnya lagi.

"AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBUATMU TUNDUK KEPADAKU! HAHAHA..." Gadis bermbut menyala itu berkacak pinggang. Iris _ruby_nya berkilat tajam. Tawanya menggelegar. Ia hampir frustasi mungkin.

Sakura, Sasuke dan Ino makin merinding melihat Karin yang persis seperti orang kesurupan.

Karin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka, "Lihatlah, pangeran pasti akan menjadi milikku. Akan kujamin itu. Hohoho..." Tatapannya kini berganti menjadi sorot mata penuh keangkuhan dan mengintimidasi.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dalam-dalam. Ia yakin setelah ini semuanya tidak dapat dikatakan baik-baik saja. Karena bukan hanya kakaknya yang akan jadi korban tapi juga dirinya. Firasatnya benar. Semuanya akan kembali berubah sulit.

**~TBC~**

**Author's Note :**

**AAAAAA, aku mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk siapa saja yang sudah menunggu apdetan fict ini. Ya saya akui fict ini sudah 5 bulan terlantar karena saya tidak punya waktu untuk ngetik kelanjutannya. =A="**

**Saya sendiri ragu apa masih ada yang ingat dengan fict satu ini mengingat udah lama banget gak saya apdet.. T^T**

**Sebenarnya chapter ini aku bagi dua karena kalau gak dibagi jadinya bakalan panjang banget. Jadi part 2 dari chapter ini bakalan dipublish di chapter 10. Sebelumnya aku juga mau berterima kasih banyak-banyak untuk yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya :**

**Wijiati UchiHaruno, Sami Haruchi, Yuuko Misaki, hasnistareels, Azakayana Yume, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, , mari-chan.41, Haruno Yuna, uchihana rin, **sasuchan, miyank, **Scy Momo Cherry, Himetsuka, **sasusaku aiko, me, **zetta hikaru, Nona Cokelat, chakis, **Hira-kun, Khairi, Runa Haruno, hiruma hikari, Ucucubi, **Momo Haruyuki, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Hany-chan DHA E3, mitchiru1312jo, Uchiha Annisuke, Kithara Blue, CN Bluetory, Anka-Chan, Icha yukina clyne, A I – I, namira-chan**

**Maaf saya belum bisa membalas review kalian satu-satu lewat PM. :(  
Dan untuk yang udah nagih2 lewat PM, janjinya dah aku tepatin ya untuk apdet lagi chapter 9..  
#plaaakkk  
XDDD**

**Akhir kata THANKS FOR READING GUYS N MIND TO GIMME SOME REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER?  
:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Sekali lagi saya ingatkan kalau tokoh dalam fic ini OOC sangat.**

**Apapun pairingnya yang penting jalan ceritanya :P**

**She is Mine**

**© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

Karin memasukkan segenggam keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya. Ia terus memasukkan keripik ke mulutnya walaupun keripik itu masih belum tertelan sempurna. Gadis merah itu tak berhenti lagi mengunyah. Raut wajahnya nampak kesal, sesekali ia mengumpat, "Sebal!" lalu kembali memasukkan segenggam besar keripik kentang kedalam mulutnya.

"Sebal! Sebal! SEBAAAAALLLL!" teriakannya menggelegar seketika.

Gadis itu terbatuk-batuk ketika keripik yang dikunyahnya itu malah menyangkut di tenggorokan akibat teriakannya tadi. _Well_, itu adalah kesalahannya sendiri yang berteriak kencang saat sedang makan.

Ia langsung berlari menuju kulkas yang jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah dari ruang tamunya. Karin membuka pintu kulkas tersebut dengan cepat kemudian merogoh sebotol air mineral di dalamnya dan langsung meneguknya. Sesaat kemudian gadis itu menarik napas lega.

_**DRRRTTT DRRRTTT**_

Karin menutup pintu kulkas kembali ketika mendengar suara getaran ponsel di atas meja ruang tamu. Gadis itu menghampiri ponselnya yang tergeletak. Ia terlebih dahulu duduk di sofa apartemennya dengan menyilangkan kaki dan meletakkan botol air mineral di mejanya. Karin mengambil ponselnya yang masih bergetar dan melihat panggilan di layar ponsel itu.

_**Hidan Calling**_

Gadis merah itu terlebih dulu berdecak sebelum akhirnya mengangkat panggilan tersebut dengan malas. "Ada apa?" tanya Karin ketus tanpa basa-basi.

"_Nona Karin, Anda harus segera pulang. Tuan dan nyonya sangat mengkhawatirkan Anda." _Suara bariton di ujung sana terdengar memelas.

Karin menghela napas berat. "Aku tidak mau!" tegas gadis berambut merah menyala itu.

"_Tapi Nona...mau sampai kapan Anda kabur? Selain itu beliau juga mencari Anda. Ini perihal tugas yang beliau berikan untuk Anda."_

Karin tertegun sejenak. Harus dirinya akui, sejak bertemu Gaara ia jadi lupa tujuan utamanya datang ke Konoha. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jujur saja dia sudah tidak berminat untuk melanjutkan permainannya dengan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu.

Gadis itu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam seakan mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian. "Katakan pada beliau, aku—Karin Namikaze minta maaf karena tidak dapat menjalankan tugas yang beliau berikan. Selain itu..." Karin memejamkan matanya, jeda sejenak, "Aku sudah tidak berminat lagi dengan cucu kesayangannya itu." Karin kembali membuka matanya—sorot itu nampak begitu tajam dan serius.

"_No—nona, apa yang Anda katakan? Walau bagaimanapun, Anda tidak boleh bermain-main dengan beliau apalagi kalau sampai membuatnya marah."_

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku bosan hidup diatur dan diperintah seenaknya! Aku juga ingin melakukan apa yang aku inginkan!" Karin mulai geram, nada bicaranya meninggi.

Si penelpon yang bernama Yahiko terdengar hanya menghela napas beratnya. Ia diam sejenak kemudian kembali berbicara pada Karin, _"Baiklah kalau itu mau Nona. Saya akan menyampaikannya kepada beliau. Tapi...Nona harus tetap pulang ke Amerika. Tuan dan nyonya besar sangat mengkhawatirkan Anda."_

Karin benar-benar geram sekarang. Kedua rahangnya mengeras. Dia bosan. Dia lelah. Bahkan orang yang seharusnya paling dekat dengannya pun hanya berpura-pura. Bagi Karin tidak ada yang benar-benar tulus padanya. Itulah yang gadis itu rasakan. Selama ini Karin selalu sendirian, kalaupun berdua itu hanya dengan Hidan—pengawal pribadinya.

"Kh, menyebalkan! Kalau memang mereka mengkhawatirkanku, kenapa bukan mereka langsung yang menghubungiku tapi malah kau?" umpat Karin sarkastik.

"_Nona, Anda harus mengerti. Tuan dan nyonya sedang si—"_

"Aku tidak terima alasan apapun!" Karin mematikan telepon tersebut secara sepihak. Ia melempar ponselnya ke sofa kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal di sofa itu.

Matanya kini berair, sudah menggenang dan akan jatuh membasahi wajah mulusnya. _Semuanya sama saja, selalu seenaknya. Bahkan Hidan juga, _batin Karin.

Gadis itu bangkit dari posisinya lalu menyeka airmata yang hampir jatuh. Lagi-lagi ia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"MENYEBALKAAAANNN!" teriaknya untuk yang kedua kali di sore hari itu.

_**TOOOTT TOOOTT**_

Karin bersungut dari sofa ketika mendengar suara bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Ia berjalan dengan langkah malas dan wajah yang masih ditekuk. Bel apartemennya terus berbunyi tanpa henti membuat Karin lama-lama menjadi kesal dengan si pengebel yang belum ia ketahui siapa.

"Sebentar!" seru gadis itu.

Ia berdecak malas, "Siapa sih?"

Gadis itu menekan tombol monitor di samping pintu yang berfungsi sebagai kamera untuk mengetahui siapa tamu yang datang ke apartemennya sore-sore begini. Layar yang semula hitam itu kemudian berubah, menampilkan seorang pemuda yang juga tengah menghadapkan wajahnya di kamera luar.

Karin nampak sedikit terkejut. Pemuda itu kini melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

oOo

"Teriakanmu itu terdengar sampai luar tahu," protes seorang pemuda yang usianya mungkin terpaut dua tahun di atas Karin. Pemuda tersebut berambut hitam panjang dan dikuncir satu asal ke belakang. Yang lebih penting lagi wajah pemuda itu sangat mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Karin nampak tidak mengindahkan omelan Itachi—kakak Sasuke yang mendadak bertandang ke apartemennya. Gadis itu menyediakan sebotol besar minuman bersoda lengkap dengan gelas beling berkaki di atas meja tamu ruangannya.

Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling apartemen. Lantai keramik, beberapa guci porselen, perabotan dapur lengkap, TV _LCD_, apartemen yang tergolong luas dan berbagai benda mewah lainnya. "Besar sekali apartemenmu untuk ukuran kau sendirian." Itachi melirik Karin sekilas.

Gadis itu tidak merespon selain duduk di samping Itachi. Pemuda dengan kerutan di kedua sisi tulang pipnya itu diam sejenak, ia memperhatikan Karin yang kelihatannya sedang tidak baik.

"Kau ini kenapa? Sedang ada masalah?" Itachi tersenyum lembut sambil menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Karin.

Karin sedikit tercengang kemudian menggulirkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah. "A—aku..." jawabnya terbata-bata, nampak ragu.

Apakah ia benar-benar harus menceritakan semuanya kepada Itachi? Bagaimanapun juga Karin sadar kalau selama ini sudah banyak merepotkannya dan ia tidak mau membuat Itachi tambah kerepotan lagi kalau sampai tahu yang sebenarnya.

Itachi mengelus mahkota Karin pelan, "Tidak apa, ceritakan saja. Aku siap mendengarkannya kok," ujarnya lagi lembut.

Untuk yang kesekian kali, Karin menghela napas berat. Kalau sudah begini, ia tidak bisa menolak. Gadis itu tahu, Itachi malah akan semakin mengkhawatirkannya jika ia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Selama ini, Itachi sendiri sudah menganggap Karin sebagai adik perempuannya dan bagian dari keluarganya.

"Barusan Hidan telepon..." Jeda sejenak. "Dia menyuruhku kembali ke Amerika. Dia bilang ayah dan ibu yang menyuruhnya."

Itachi menatap lekat iris _ruby_ Karin, memperhatikan setiap perubahan garis wajah dari raut gadis itu.

Karin membuka tutup toples berisi kacang yang ada di meja. "Kalau memang mereka yang menyuruhku pulang, kenapa bukan mereka saja yang meneleponku? Sebegitu penting dan sibukkah hingga keberadaanku tidak apa-apanya dibandingkan pekerjaan mereka?" Karin melemparkan segenggam kecil kacang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Bibirnya masih mengerucut seraya ia mengunyah kacang di dalam mulutnya dengan tempo cepat karena sedang kesal.

Itachi membuka tutup botol minuman bersoda dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas beling yang telah disediakan Karin. "Mungkin mereka benar-benar sedang sibuk." Itachi meneguk pelan minumannya kemudian mengulum sebentar ketika merasakan lidahnya serasa digigit oleh efek soda dari minuman tersebut.

"Sejak dulu mereka memang lebih sibuk dengan pekerjaan daripada aku!" ketus Karin.

Wajah cantik itu kian menggeram kesal namun tetap saja sorot mata kesepian dan penuh kesedihan itu tidak bisa ditutupi. Karin mencengkram erat celana _jeans_ pendeknya, berusaha menetralisir perasaannya yang membuncah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gadis itu benar-benar kesal sekaligus sedih. Kesal. Kenapa orangtuanya hanya mementingkan ego dan pekerjaan mereka. Sedih. Karena orangtuanya bahkan tidak pernah acuh padanya.

"Karin..." Sepasang _onyx_ kelam itu memandang prihatin gadis di hadapannya.

Karin menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas sofa lalu duduk bersila. Dia membuang mukanya ke sembarang arah. "Sudahlah! Untuk apa aku peduli!" ucapnya sarkastik kemudian kembali menyantap setoples kacang dipangkuannya.

Itachi mendengus pelan. Dia tahu pastinya perasaan Karin saat ini sedang sedih. Gadis itu hanya berusaha untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Itachi pun tidak mau membahas hal-hal yang dapat membuat _mood_ Karin semakin buruk.

Hening cukup lama. Itachi menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bingung harus memulai pembicaraan yang seperti apa.

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan kembali ke Amerika!" tegas Karin tiba-tiba.

Itachi tiba-tiba menyeringai dan mengerling nakal. "Ehm, ehm, tugas dari beliau atau modus sambil menyelam minum air?" Pemuda nanggung itu terkekeh pelan.

Karin mendelik Itachi tajam, "Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan tugas dari beliau." Dia mengangkat bahunya.

Pernyataan Karin tadi cukup untuk membuat Itachi membulatkan mata kelamnya. Pemuda bermata kelam itu bingung sekaligus penasaran dengan maksud ucapan Karin. "Jujur saja, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan adikmu itu."

"Heh? Kau serius?" Itachi terbelalak. Soalnya Sasuke sudah menjadi incaran Karin selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Mana mungkin Karin melepaskan adiknya itu begitu saja kalau tidak punya alasan khusus atau...

Karin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu menganggukan kepala merahnya. Kepalanya menoleh ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat menempel di keningnya. "Kau tidak sedang sakit 'kan?" Itachi menatap _ruby_ itu sambil menelengkan kepalanya.

Perempatan siku-siku kini muncul di dahi Karin. Refleks, tangan gadis itu menoyor wajah mulus Itachi dengan kasar. Membuat pemuda berparas tampan itu meringis kesakitan. "Aku sehat-sehat saja tahu!"

Itachi mengelus-elus hidung mancungnya yang tidak sengaja terkena tulang jari tengah Karin. Tenaga gadis itu memang kuat. Pantas saja kalau dia jago beladiri. Tidak terlihat sama sekali dari tubuhnya yang molek dan parasnya yang cantik. "Kalau begitu apa?"

Sejenak sepasang manik Karin membelalak lebar namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya. "Itu rahasia." Entah sejak kapan semburat merah muda itu terlihat di wajah mulusnya.

Itachi yang tadinya hanya melongo kembali menyeringai. Pemuda itu beralih mengelus-elus dagunya seakan menyadari sesuatu. "Jadi begitu. Aku mengerti sekarang." Seriangaiannya makin besar.

Karin sama sekali tidak mau menatap kakak kandung lelaki yang pernah ditaksirnya dulu. Kalau sampai bertemu pandang dengan _onyx_ itu sedetik saja. Karin berani bersumpah, rona merah ini tidak lagi hanya terlihat guratan tapi akan menjalar ke setiap sudut wajahnya. Sekarang lebih baik, ia memilih untuk mengacuhkan Itachi dan berpura-pura tidak mengerti ucapannya.

Itachi membentuk jari-jari tangannya menyerupai sebuah tembakan kemudian mengarahkannya ke Karin. "Kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang 'kan?" tebak Itachi sambil mengedipakan matanya.

Karin terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya yang mulai memanas dan rona merah yang sudah menjalar. "Kau tidak bisa berbohong pada kakakmu yang hebat ini, Karin." Itachi menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan sebelah tangan.

Karin masih bergeming. Ingin sekali rasanya gadis itu melempar keluar tamu dadakannya ini dan segera menguburnya hidup-hidup.

Itachi memegang kedua pundak Karin dan menghadapkan gadis itu padanya. Kedua iris beda warna itu saling pandang. "Nah, ceritakan pada kakakmu ini. Siapa orang itu?" tanya Itachi dengan senyum lebar yang tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

Entah kenapa hawa dingin tiba-tiba merebak, membuat Karin merinding seketika begitu melihat senyum lebar yang mematikan itu. Ia meneguk ludahnya dalam-dalam.

oOo

"Ayo! Ayo! Cepat!"

_**PIIIPP PIIIPP PIIIPP**_

"Ayo! Ah, sedikit lagi!"

_**PIIIPP PIIIPP PIIIPP**_

"Ayo! Terus serang dia!"

Sasori dan Gaara semakin gencar menekan tombol-tombol berlambang segitiga, kotak, silang dan lingkaran secara bergantian. Sudah terlalu hapal dengan tombol-tombol itu, mereka bahkan hanya fokus dengan layar di depan mereka yang menampilkan dua ksatria dengan baju zirah sedang beradu pedang.

Saking nafsunya Sasori sampai menggigit bibir bawahnya dan ibu jarinya sekarang mungkin sudah bengkak akibat menekan kuat-kuat tombol-tombol tersebut. Sementara Gaara, pembawaannya yang memang tenang dan anteng membuat ia hanya menikmati permainan _playstation_nya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Ayo! Se—agh! Sial!" Sasori membanting _stick_nya lalu menjambak-jambak rambut merahnya ketika layar di depan mereka berubah.

**YOU LOSE**

Si sulung kembar itu mendecak kesal. Ia terus saja merutuk tanpa henti sambil sesekali mengumpat _character_ yang ia gunakan dalam permainan tadi. Toh, padahal tidak ada yang salah dengan _character_nya. Memang dasar Sasori saja yang payah dalam memainkannya.

"Ayo main lagi!" sahut Sasori tiba-tiba bersemangat. Ia langsung menyambar _stick_ yang tadi sempat dibuangnya.

Gaara menoleh dan menatap datar kakak kembarnya itu. "Kau sudah kalah lima kali, Sasori."

Sasori tidak mengindahkan Gaara sama sekali. Ia sibuk memilih _character_ lain yang akan dipakainya nanti. "Sudahlah, tak perlu dipikirkan. Ayo main lagi," ajak Sasori yang lebih tepatnya terdengar seprti paksaan.

Gaara mendengus, ia meletakkan _stick_ yang tadi dipegangnya. Jari-jari tangannya terasa pegal setelah hampir empat jam mereka bermain permainan tadi tanpa henti. Ia menekuk-nekukkan jarinya satu per satu sehingga menimbulkan suara tulang yang tertekan. "Sudah, aku bosan." Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian merenggangkan sendi-sendinya yang pegal.

"Hei! Ayo main lagi!" Sasori masih tetap kukuh memaksa Gaara.

Si bungsu kembar itu menoleh sebentar, "Ogah!" Kemudian kembali membuang mukanya.

Sasori mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya di udara. Ia menyeringai dan menatap sinis adik kembarnya itu. "Bilang saja kalau kau takut kalah," ujarnya seolah menantang. "Dasar payah!" umpat Sasori kemudian, berharap setelah ini emosi Gaara terpancing sehingga adiknya itu mau meladeninya bermain lagi.

Gaara balik menatap sinis Sasori yang sudah menyeringai lebar dan memberi isyarat menantang. Tapi di luar dugaan, bukannya menyambar _stick_nya yang tergeletak di lantai, Gaara malah berlalu meninggalkan Sasori sebelum mendapat protesan keras dari kakaknya.

"Hei! Mau kemana kau? Permainan kita belum selesai!" Dan benar saja, tidak sampai lima detik Sasori sudah mengomel tidak karuan di belakang punggung Gaara.

Sasori kembali berdecak lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Sialan!" Pemuda merah itu bangkit dan menyusul Gaara dari belakang.

Gaara berbelok ke arah dapur. Terbilang mewah untuk ukuran dapur rumah biasa. Meja keramik yang memanjang di sudut tembok serta lemari perabotan lengkap yang tergantung di atasnya. Ia beralih ke arah kulkas dua pintu berukuran besar yang ada di dapur itu. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda setengah membungkukkan badannya dengan kepala yang hampir masuk ke dalam kulkas tersebut. Satu jari telunjuknya ia main-mainkan di bibir naik-turun sambil terus memperhatikan dengan seksama isi kulkas tersebut. Seolah ada sesuatu yang sedang ia cari.

"Sedang apa?" Gaara memegang pucuk pintu bawah kulkas sambil memandangi adiknya.

Kaget—dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Gaara secara tiba-tiba, Sakura menoleh. "Kak Gaara?" Dia menegakkan badannya.

Gaara menyandarkan bokongnya ke meja keramik panjang di samping kulkas itu. "Tubuhmu terlalu dekat dari kulkas. Kau bisa kedinginan nanti," ujarnya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Sakura tersenyum lalu mengambil dua bungkus cokelat yang masih tersegel. "Kak Gaara mau?" Sakura menawarkan salah satu bungkus cokelat ke depan wajah Gaara.

Pemuda bermata panda itu mengangkat tangannya, berniat mengambil cokelat yang diberikan Sakura untuknya. "Aaa—"

_**SREEETT**_

"Untukku." Dengan sigap Sasori menyambar bungkus cokelat untuk Gaara dari tangan Sakura.

"Kak Sasori! Itu untuk kak Gaara!" seru Sakura kesal dengan Sasori yang datang tiba-tiba lalu langsung mengambil bagian milik Gaara.

"Punya Gaara ya punyaku juga. Tapi apa yang menjadi milikku bukan milik Gaara." Sasori mengangkat bahunya, tersenyum senang tanpa dosa lalu tanpa ragu-ragu membuka bungkus cokelat itu dan menggigitnya.

"Itu egois namanya!" celetuk Sakura. _Emerald_nya menyipit menatap kakak keduanya yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

Gaara menghela napas panjang, "Sudahlah, Sakura. Sasori itu memang egois dan kekanak-kanakan," ucap Gaara dengan raut datar tanpa dosa.

Sasori yang sedang asyik menyantap cokelat batangannya langsung mendelik Gaara tajam. Ia mematahkan gigitan cokelat dari batangnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi. "Apa kau bilang?" Tatapan mata _hazel_ itu terlihat horor, kontras dengan sisa cokelat yang menempel di sekitar bibirnya.

Secepat kilat, Gaara menyambar bungkusan cokelat miliknya yang bersisa setengah dari tangan Sasori. "Milikku seratus persen," _claim_ Gaara kemudian tanpa pikir panjang memasukkan sisa cokelat itu ke mulutnya tanpa sisa.

Perempatan siku-siku di dahi Sasori berkedut hebat. Dengan kasar, ia menjitak kepala merah adik kembarnya itu membuat sang adik meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Sialan kau!" Sasori menepuk-nepukkan kedua telapak tangannya sambil menatap Gaara dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kak Sasori sudah hentikan!" geram Sakura yang tak tega melihat Gaara terus-terusan dianiaya oleh kakak kembarnya sendiri.

Sasori berdecak sebal kemudian berkacak pinggang. "Salahnya sendiri. Sebagai seorang adik seharusnya patuh kepada ucapan kakaknya," kilah Sasori lihai.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Dia sudah jengah melihat pertengkaran kedua kakak kembarnya yang seperti anak kecil. "Aku mau ke dalam saja," ucap gadis itu kepada kedua kakaknya yang masih bertengkar.

Sakura berjalan melewati Gaara dan Sasori sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Membuat kakak-kakaknya sedikit menepi untuk memberi jalan kepada adik perempuan mereka satu-satunya.

"Aku heran kemana orang-orang di rumah ini pergi. Ternyata semuanya sedang ada disini." Suara bariton familiar itu menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Ketiganya menoleh bersamaan.

Tampak seorang pemuda jangkung berambut cokelat panjang bersandar di ambang pintu dapur. Tampang pemuda itu terlihat lusuh dan kucel. Pakaiannya yang semula rapih kini berantakan. Dasi yang melingkar di lehernya sengaja ia kendurkan agar tidak terlalu gerah.

"Kak Neji..." Sakura menghambur ke arah kakak sulungnya.

Pemuda beriris _lavender_ teduh itu tersenyum lembut kemudian mengelus-elus puncak kepala Sakura. "Mereka tidak berbuat yang macam-macam padamu 'kan?" Tatapan yang semula lembut itu berubah sedingin es beralih menatap dua pasang manik _jade_ di seberang sana.

Sasori yang merasa terancam meneguk ludahnya, berharap Sakura menjaga mulutnya sore ini saja dan tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat mengancam nyawanya sendiri. Gaara yang memang tidak merasa melakukan hal yang 'aneh-aneh', anteng-anteng saja membalas tatapan dingin Neji.

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya, manik klorofilnya membulat, "Aaa, tidak kok."

Diam-diam Sasori menghela napas lega. Dengan begini dia akan aman-aman saja dan bisa keluar dari dapur dalam keadaan hidup.

Neji melirik Sasori sekilas kemudian beralih merogoh saku jasnya. "Oya, Gaara..." Neji masih mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam saku jasnya. "Ada seseorang yang menitipkan ini untukmu," ucap Neji sambil mengangkat sebuah amplop kecil berwarna merah muda yang ia ambil dari sakunya tadi.

Ketiga pasang mata itu memandang benda yang dilayang-layangkan Neji di udara dengan tatapan bingung.

"Untuk kak Gaara?"

"Surat cinta?"

"Aku?" Gaara menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya tampak linglung dan bingung.

Neji hanya mengangguk. Gaara lalu berjalan mendekati Neji yang berada di ambang pintu dan mengambil amplop itu dari tangan kakaknya. Penasaran dengan isinya, Gaara langsung membuka bungkus merah muda mencolok itu dan mengeluarkan kertas yang ada di dalamnya. Sasori yang juga penasaran langsung menghampiri Gaara dan berdiri di sampingnya. Begitu pula dengan Sakura yang harus menjinjitkan kakinya untuk dapat melihat isi kertas yang dipegang Gaara.

"Hei, Gaara! Apa isinya? Curang sekali kau malah dapat surat cinta segala dari penggemarmu," celoteh Sasori yang iri pada saudara kembarnya.

Gaara tidak menyahut, ia masih sibuk membuka lipatan-lipatan kertas itu. "Tadi ada seorang siswi berkacamata berambut merah yang memberinya padaku." Ketiga kakak-adik itu mendadak tercengang mendengar penuturan Neji barusan.

"Hah? Rambut merah?" Sasori menggaruk-garuk alisnya, merasa mengenal siswi dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan kakak sulungnya.

Neji mengelus dagunya sejenak. Iris _lavender_nya menatap langit-langit rumah mewah itu. "Kalau tidak salah namanya—"

"Karin Namikaze! Benar kan, Kak Neji?" sela Sakura yang dibalas dengan anggukan heran Neji.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Sakura?" tanya Neji heran.

Sasori menjatuhkan satu kepalan tangan ke telapak tangannya. "Aaa, aku ingat! Dia itu teman sekelas Sakura yang tadi menyatakan cintanya pada Gaara serta memanggil si bodoh ini dengan embel-embel 'pangeran', 'kan?" Sasori melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada kemudian menggulirkan iris _hazel_nya ke arah Gaara. Menatap iri pemuda yang sedang anteng memandangi isi kertas surat cinta pertamanya.

"Begitukah? Hebat sekali. Kau bahkan kalah telak, Sasori," ledek Neji dengan senyum miring nakal dibuat-buat.

Tentu saja hal itu berhasil membuat Sasori makin sebal karena merasa kalah saing dengan adik kembarnya yang masih polos itu. Sasori mengernyitkan dahinya, berusaha menahan perempatan siku-siku itu tidak muncul. "Apa peduliku?" geramnya kesal.

Melihat reaksi Sasori tadi, Neji hanya terkekeh pelan. Kentara sekali kalau dia benar-benar iri dan merasa tersaingi oleh adik kembarnya.

"Apa maksudnya?" Gaara menatap bingung kertas surat yang sudah hampir seperempat jam ia pegang.

Semuanya menoleh, menatap saudara mereka dengan tatapan tak kalah bingung. Sakura memanjangkan lehernya untuk bisa melihat isi surat itu. Gadis itu benar-benar penasaran apa yang sudah ditulis Karin disana. Ia juga heran bagaimana bisa Karin tahu secepat itu kalau Neji adalah kakak sulungnya.

Kemampuan gadis itu dalam mencari informasi memang benar-benar menakjubkan. Bahkan di hari pertama ia masuk sekolah, Karin sudah menemukan orang yang menjadi incarannya. Dan sekarang gadis bersurai merah mawar itu terang-terangan memberikan surat cinta kepada Gaara melalui Neji. Memang, seingat Sakura tadi, Karin pulang lebih telat dibandingkan dirinya dan saat itu Sasuke juga masih ada disana. Mungkinkah Sasuke yang memberitahu gadis itu dan surat itu dibuat dadakan saat itu juga? Kalau memang benar, Sakura patut mengacungkan dua jempolnya untuk keberanian dan kegesitan murid baru itu.

"Apa yang Karin tulis disitu, Kak?" Sakura belum menyerah untuk mengintip isi surat itu.

Gaara membalikkan kertas berisi tulisan Karin ke depan wajah Sakura. Spontan Neji dan Sasori pun ikut bersungut mendekat untuk membaca kertas yang hanya berisi sepenggal kalimat namun penuh dengan ukiran-ukiran di setiap barisnya. Manik beda warna mereka menyipit.

_I LOVE YOU PANGERANKU :*_

_MINGGU PAGI KENCAN YA. AKU TUNGGU DI TAMAN KOTA KONOHA JAM 10. DATANG TIDAK DATANG AKAN TETAP KUTUNGGU. LOVE YOU ALWAYS PANGERANKU... :*_

_~Karin Namikaze. X-3~_

Singkat, jelas dan padat. Itulah kesan yang mereka dapat setelah membaca surat dari Karin. Bahkan isi surat itu lebih tepat dibilang sebagai surat pemaksaan ketimbang surat cinta. Baik Neji, Sasori dan Sakura langsung _sweatdrop_ membaca surat itu.

"Wah, berani juga ya gadis ini. Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan yang seperti ini," tutur Neji kalem.

Sasori bergantian melirik Gaara kemudian surat yang ia pegang. Seolah masih tidak percaya, ia beberapa kali mengucek-ucek matanya. Kalau-kalau ada gangguan di matanya yang membuatnya salah membaca. "Ga—gaara diajak kencan? Secepat itu?" Sasori menatap Gaara histeris. Sepertinya kali ini dia benar-benar kalah telak.

Sakura masih bergeming memperhatikan kata demi kata yang tertulis di atas kertas itu. Mendadak ia teringat kembali cerita Sasuke di sekolah tadi tentang Karin yang pantang menyerah terhadap sesuatu yang menjadi target incarannya. Apalagi dengan ucapannya sepulang sekolah tadi yang masih membuat Sakura terngiang-ngiang. Sekarang terbukti kalau ia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Jadi kau akan pergi besok?" tanya Sasori.

Gaara mengangkat bahunya, ia menempelkan kertas tadi di dada Sasori kemudian berjalan menuju sofa di ruangan bersantai. Kedua tangannya ia pindahkan ke belakang kepala. Seolah tidak peduli dengan surat tadi. Gaara menghempaskan bokongnya di busa empuk sofa itu.

"Hei, jadi kau benar tidak akan pergi?" Sasori menyusul Gaara diikuti oleh Neji dan Sakura.

Gaara mengambil _remote_ yang ada di meja depannya kemudian mulai memencet-mencetnya. "Aku tidak tertarik," sahut Gaara singkat.

Sasori menjentikkan jemarinya. "Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menggantikan—"

_**BUUUKK**_

Sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat mulus di atas kepala Sasori. Pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh sebal dan hendak memaki orang yang menjitak kepalanya itu. Namun urung ketika sadar bahwa yang melakukannya tadi adalah Neji. Dan sebelum ia berhasil memaki kakak sulungnya itu, pemuda berwajah imut itu sudah kembali dihadiahi aura menyeramkan kakaknya.

"Kenapa tidak mau? Tidak ada salahnya kan sesekali jalan berdua dengan perempuan?" Neji memanjangkan satu tangannya di atas sofa.

"Tidak mau."

Neji mendengus pelan. Mau bagaimanapun juga Gaara bukan anak kecil lagi. Setidaknya dia juga harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta, berkencan dengan seorang gadis atau mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada seseorang. Gaara yang terkenal sangat cuek terhadap urusan yang seperti itu kadang membuat Neji merasa khawatir. Sebagai seorang kakak, ia harus bisa memantau adik-adiknya termasuk dalam urusan pribadi. Tapi kalau Gaara, bahkan Neji sama sekali tidak bisa memantaunya karena adiknya yang satu itu benar-benar terbebas dari 'virus merah jambu' yang bisa membuat galau para umat yang diserangnya.

"Sekali-kali tidak masalah 'kan? Lagipula sepertinya anak itu benar-benar serius. Aku salut dengan keberaniannya," bujuk Neji lagi.

Ya, apa mau dikata. Naluri seorang kakak yang ingin sekali bisa melihat adiknya pergi berkencan dengan gadis lain membuat Neji tanpa sadar malah setengah memaksa Gaara untuk mengiyakan ajakan Karin.

Sakura masih terpaku. Ia hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka tanpa masuk ke dalamnya. Ia masih berpikir keras, apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kalau Gaara mengiyakan ajakan Karin, Sakura takut gadis berambut merah itu akan berbuat macam-macam kepada kakaknya. Tapi di sisi lain, Sakura juga kasihan dengan Karin kalau sampai Gaara menolak mentah-mentah ajakan gadis itu. Lagipula benar juga kata Neji tadi kalau Gaara sekali-kali juga harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya jalan berdua dengan seorang gadis.

Rasanya ini hal sulit yang harus Sakura tentukan. Pertentangan batin masih terus bergulir di dalam hatinya. Bingung, apakah ikut mendukung atau sebaliknya malah tidak sama sekali.

Gadis musim semi itu berjengit ketika merasakan ada getaran di balik saku celana pendek yang ia kenakan. Ponselnya bergetar lumayan lama, melihat ada beberapa _sms_ masuk ke dalam nomornya. Sakura mengernyit, semua _sms_ itu berasal dari nomor yang sama—nomor yang tidak ia kenal dan ada banyak sekali masuk dalam rentan waktu yang berdekatan.

Sakura menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya membaca satu per satu pesan singkat itu dan sukses membuat matanya membulat begitu membaca isi pesan itu. Dengan satu gerakan refleks, Sakura berpindah tempat—jongkok di bawah kaki Gaara dan nyaris seperti berlutut.

Melihat sikap tiba-tiba Sakura tentu saja membuat ketiga kakaknya tersentak kaget. "Sakura, apa yang kau—"

"Aku mohon..." Suara Sakura terdengar lirih.

"Eh?"

Sakura menggenggam kedua tangan Gaara dan mengangkatnya ke udara. "Aku mohon Kak Gaara mengiyakan ajakan Karin," pinta Sakura tiba-tiba.

Gaara semakin mengernyit. "S—sakura, kenapa ka—"

"Lagipula benar kata kak Neji, kalau Kak Gaara juga harus mencoba berkencan sekali saja." Sakura menatap Gaara semelas mungkin. Ketiga kakaknya memandang bingung perubahan sikap mendadak Sakura.

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya, memasang wajah sepolos dan semenyedihkan mungkin agar Gaara merasa iba padanya dan mengiyakan permintaannya. "Aku mohon... Ya, Kak?"

Jurus Sakura yang satu ini memang begitu ampuh dan mematikan. Tapi sorot mata mematikan dengan aura dingin yang mengancam dari Neji yang ada di seberang sana justru lebih mematikan lagi. Gaara meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Kali ini, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menolak.

oOo

Karin memandangi layar ponselnya, baru saja ada satu pesan masuk yang ia terima. Ia langsung membuka kotak masuknya kemudian membaca isi pesan itu. Gadis berambut merah itu menyeringai.

"Bagaimana?" Itachi nampak penasaran dengan tanggapan dari si pengirim _sms_ tersebut.

Karin mengacungkan jempolnya ke Itachi sambil tersenyum riang. Itachi terkekeh pelan. "Tepat 'kan?"

"Tapi... Bagaimana Kak Itachi bisa tahu kalau Sakura maniak es krim?" Karin menutup ponselnya kemudian kembali menatap Itachi.

Pemuda itu mendengus geli menahan tawanya. "Sasuke pernah menceritakannya padaku waktu itu. Walaupun kelihatan pendiam, kalau soal Sakura anak itu bisa berubah menjadi cerewet." Itachi kembali terkekeh.

Karin membulatkan bibir tipisnya sambil mengguman kata 'oh' singkat. Ia baru tahu kalau orang sedingin Sasuke bahkan punya sifat manis jika sudah menyangkut gadis yang disukainya.

"Nah..." Itachi menepuk pelan pundak Karin dari depan. "Berjuanglah untuk hari Minggu nanti," ujarnya dengan senyuman lebar yang tak luput dari wajahnya.

Karin membenarkan letak kacamatanya kemudian tersenyum miring. "Tenang saja. Memangnya apa yang tidak bisa dimiliki oleh seorang Karin Namikaze?" Gadis itu kemudian tertawa puas sambil menutup bibirnya dengan satu tangan.

oOo

"Benar tidak apa?" Gaara menggulung lengan bajunya. Mata _jade_nya menyapu pandang ke suasana jalan yang sedang ramai di Minggu pagi itu.

Sesaat kemudian irisnya kembali bergulir kepada Sakura yang ada di sampingnya. "Akan bagaimana jadinya nanti?"

Namun adik perempuannya itu sama sekali tidak menggubris semua keluhannya sejak tadi. Gaara mendengus pelan. "Kenapa harus aku? Seharusnya ajak Sasori saja menggantikanku." Bukan hanya sekali Gaara mengucapkan kata-katanya tadi. Ini sudah hampir yang ke ketujuh kali di sepanjang jalan mereka menuju tempat yang dijanjikan.

Sakura menghela napasnya panjang-panjang. Sudah hampir seperempat jam Gaara mengeluh di sepanjang jalan. Gaara yang biasanya diam berubah menjadi banyak bicara pagi ini. Lama-kelamaan Sakura mulai bosan mendengar ocehan yang sama dari bibir Gaara. Gadis musim semi itu memilih untuk diam daripada meladeni pertanyaan Gaara yang sebenarnya sudah ia jawab sejak tadi. Sebelum pemuda itu kembali menanyakan hal yang sama lima menit kemudian.

Sesekali Sakura melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Mereka sudah terlambat hampir satu jam. Mau bagaimana lagi, semuanya ulah Gaara sendiri. Sakura sudah siap sejak pagi untuk menemani Gaara kencan dengan Karin. Sebenarnya bukan mau Sakura untuk menemani Gaara tapi Karin sendiri yang mengajak gadis itu. Karin juga sudah mengajak Sasuke untuk ikut. Alih-alih _double date_, Sakura sendiri lebih tertarik untuk mengintipi Gaara dengan Karin ketimbang harus kencan dengan tunangannya sendiri.

Entah karena kelewat cuek atau tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya berkencan. Gaara malah hanya memakai kaos merah oblong favoritnya yang bahkan warna kaos itu sudah pudar, celana pendek plus sandal jepit merah dengan rambut acak-acakan. Melihat penampilan sang kakak yang jauh sekali dari kata 'ganteng' apalagi 'keren' membuat darah Sakura serasa mendidih. Apalagi Sasori yang sudah terpingkal-pingkal melihat penampilan Gaara yang persis baru bangun tidur ketimbang untuk sebuah kencan.

Dengan kasar Sakura langsung menggeret kakaknya kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan mengobrak-abrik isi lemari pemuda berambut merah. Berkat instingnya yang cukup bisa diandalkan kalau masalah penampilan Gaara pun ia sulap menjadi 'cowok yang layak kencan'. Dengan kemeja kotak-kotak merah yang dilepas kancingnya dan dalaman kaos putih serta celana _jeans_ hitam membuat penampilan Gaara setidaknya jauh lebih baik dari yang pertama tadi. Alhasil, mereka pun telat hampir satu jam sekarang.

"Sakura, apa saja yang akan kita kerjakan nanti? Lalu aku harus bagai—"

Sakura langsung menggaet tangan kakaknya ketika ia melihat bayangan seorang perempuan berambut merah dan pemuda berambut _raven_ sedang berdiri di depan bangku taman itu. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya—yakin kalau mereka adalah Karin dan Sasuke yang sudah menunggu. Terpaksa, Gaara harus mengimbangi langkah cepat Sakura yang menggaet tangan kanannya.

Sakura melambaikan sebelah tangannya ketika melihat gestur Karin yang sedang melihat ke arah mereka juga. Gadis berkacamata itu pun balas melambai.

"Maaf kami terlambat," ujar Sakura sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau terlambat satu jam," sahut Sasuke sarkastik. Pemuda itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap sinis tunangannya.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf!" sewot Sakura tidak mau kalah.

Keduanya saling menatap dengan pandangan tajam dan tak mau kalah. "P—pangeranku..." Karin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Pandangannya sama sekali tidak bisa lepas dari Gaara. Menurutnya Gaara saat ini benar-benar mempesona dan berkilau layaknya pangeran berkuda putih seprti di dongeng-dongeng pengantar tidur.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang tadi bertengkar spontan terdiam dan memandang kedua orang berambut merah itu. Karin langsung menghambur ke Gaara. Pemuda itu berusaha melepas tangan Karin namun tidak bisa. Ia hanya merasa risih dan belum terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang perempuan. Perlu dicatat kecuali Sakura.

"Aku senang sekali kau mau datang. Aku tadinya sempat ragu kalau kau akan datang kemari," ujar karin dibuat semanis mungkin sambil menatapa mata _jade_ itu.

Gaara menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hn, aku dipaksa Sakura kemari." Sementara Sakura yang ada di seberangnya langsung memberi isyarat dan kode-kode tubuh begitu mendengar jawaban jujur kakaknya.

Karin melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Gaara. "Begitukah?" Iris _ruby_nya bergulir menatap _emerald_ Sakura—sedikit kecewa. Sementara yang ditatap hanya nyengir kuda merasa tidak enak.

Karin merapatkan kedua telapak tangan di samping wajahnya. "Ah, sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Asal pangeran datang saja sudah cukup membuatku senang," ujar gadis itu dengan senyum ceria.

Sedetik, _jade_ Gaara tidak bisa berpaling dari wajah Karin. Ada perasaan lain yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam hatinya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Senyum Karin tadi terlihat begitu...manis di matanya.

oOo

Sakura menatap semangkuk besar es krim di hadapannya dengan pandangan berbinar. Es krim beda rasa yang ditumpuk menjadi lima tingkat di dalam mangkuk berukuran besar. Di atas es krim itu disiram dengan saus cokelat dan _wafer_ di sampingnya, menambah kesan lezat dari es krim itu.

Tanpa mau menunggu lebih lama lagi, gadis musim semi itu mengambil sendok kecil yang disediakan di sampingnya. "Selamat makan..." Ia memasukkan suapan pertama ke dalam mulutnya kemudian kembali tersenyum semeringah.

Sasuke yang memperhatikan Sakura sejak tadi hanya mendengus pelan. Ia menatap malas kudapan manis yang ada di depannya. Pemuda itu menyendok-nyendokkan es krim tersebut namun belum ada satu pun yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sasuke memang benci makanan manis makanya ia sama sekali tidak bernafsu dengan santapan siang mereka.

"Jadi termakan bujukan hanya karena es krim ini, heh?" Mata kelam Sasuke menyipit menatap Sakura yang masih asyik menyantap es krimnya.

Sakura mengurungkan suapan ke sekiannya dan balik menatap Sasuke. "Terserah padaku!" jawabnya ketus kemudian kembali memasukkan suapannya tadi.

Sasuke kembali mendengus kemudian mengambil _wafer_ renyah di mangkuknya dan memakannya. Karin yang juga asyik makan melirik Gaara yang masih bergeming.

"Pangeranku kenapa?" tanya Karin pelan. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan memperhatikan Gaara.

Pemuda bertato '_ai_' itu menoleh, "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau tidak suka dengan makanannya ya? Mau kupesankan yang lain?" tanya Karin perhatian.

Gaara menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, tidak perlu."

Wajah Karin kembali ditekuk mendengar tanggapan Gaara yang datar. Ia menyuap lagi es krim ke dalam mulutnya. Entah sejak kapan suasana mereka menjadi hening dan kaku. Karin menghela napas berat, setidaknya ia ingin Gaara juga ikut menikmati kencan ini—bukan hanya dirinya atau Sasuke dan Sakura.

oOo

Kedua pasang muda-mudi itu menyusuri jalan kecil di tengah pertokoan padat. Kios-kios kecil di pinggir jalan yang semula tutup kini sudah dibuka dan ramai didatangi oleh pengunjung. Keempat orang beda _gender_ tersebut berjalan beriringan. Karin masih setia menggaet lengan Gaara. Sementara Sakura dan Sasuke mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Manik _ruby_ Karin teralih ke sebuah _stand_ kecil di pinggiran pertokoan. _Stand_ itu menjual beragam pernak-pernik dan cenderamata unik. Merasa tertarik, gadis bersurai merah mawar itu melangkah mendekati _stand _tersebut. Sepasang _ruby_nya mengamati pernak-pernik yang digantung di sebuah papan kayu kecil. Sebagian lagi disusun rapih di atas papan kayu kecil.

Sakura yang sedaritadi berjalan di belakang Karin langsung menghampiri gadis itu dan berdiri di sampingnya. Ia juga ikut mengamati beberapa gantungan kunci yang menurutnya lucu. "Wah, lihat yang ini. Cocok sekali dengan namaku." Gadis musim semi itu mengambil sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk kelopak bunga sakura.

Karin juga ikut mengambil sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk manekin kayu kecil. "Yang ini juga lucu," ujarnya sambil mengangkat gantungan itu.

"Ah, kalau yang itu ada pasangannya," ucap sang kakek penjual itu. Kakek tersebut mencari pasangan gantungan kunci yang ditunjukkan tadi di antara deretan gantungan kunci lainnya yang tergantung di papan kecil tersebut.

"Nah, ini dia pasangannya." Kakek itu menyerahkan satu gantungan kunci lainnya ke Karin. Modelnya sama dengan milik Karin. Hanya saja manekin kayu kecil yang dipilih kakek itu tadi adalah lelaki sementara yang Karin pegang adalah perempuan.

"Itu sedang populer di kalangan pasangan remaja sekarang," ujar kakek itu sambil tersenyum.

Karin memperhatikan sejenak kedua pasang gantungan kunci itu. Gadis itu kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke Gaara. "Ah, pangeran—"

"Kau mau yang itu, Sakura?" Gaara yang sedaritadi sedikit mengambil jarak dari mereka mendadak mendekati Sakura. Ia memperhatikan gantungan kunci yang dipegang adik semata wayangnya itu.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Gaara. Ia menoleh, "Ah, Kak Gaara..." sekilas ia melirik ke arah Karin. Gadis berkacamata itu nampak terdiam sambil memperhatikan dirinya dan Gaara. Ada raut wajah iri dan kecewa yang terpancar jelas darinya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa tidak enak dengan Karin. Walau bagaimanapun juga acara kencan ini seharusnya agar Karin bisa dekat dengan kakaknya. Sakura juga tidak mau mengecewakan gadis itu. Gaara semestinya memperhatikan Karin bukan dirinya.

"Tidak u—"

"Kau mau yang ini?" Entah sejak kapan gantungan kunci yang Sakura pegang telah beralih ke tangan Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu mengamati sekilas gantungan tersebut. "Ini berapa?" tanya Sasuke kepada si pedagang.

"Ah, itu 50 yen," sahut si pedagang.

"Hn." Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya kemudian menyerahkan selembar uang kepada kakek itu.

"Ah, terima kasih ya..." Si pedagang tersenyum senang.

Sasuke menyerahkan gantungan kunci itu kepada Sakura. Gadis itu sempat tertegun sejenak namun kemudian ia akhirnya mengambil pemberian tunangannya itu. "T—terima kasih..." Semburat merah sudah menjalar di wajah mulus gadis itu.

Sasuke menggulirkan _onyx_nya ke arah Gaara. "Sakura punya pasangannya sendiri, Kak Gaara. Begitu juga dengan kau." Pemuda itu tersenyum miring namun penuh dengan isyarat dan makna tersendiri.

Gaara terpaku sejenak, masih berusaha meresapi dan mencerna maksud ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Bagaimana gadis cantik, yang itu juga mau?" Kakek penjual itu menunjuk dua gantungan kunci yang dipegang Karin.

Karin agak terkejut. Barusan ia terlalu fokus sehingga tidak ingat kalau dia masih memegangi gantungan kunci tersebut. Karin tersenyum malu sekaligus kikuk. Ia berniat untuk menyerahkan kembali gantungan itu kepada kakek tadi. "Ah, m—maaf sepertinya tidak—"

"Aku ambil yang itu."

Karin menoleh. "Eh?"

"Yang itu berapa dua-duanya?" Gaara menunjuk kedua gantungan kunci yang masih dipegang Karin.

"Ah, kalau yang itu sebenarnya 100 yen. Tapi untuk kalian ku berikan potongan jadi 80 yen saja," sahut kakek tadi.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Gaara mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya kemudian menyerahkannya kepada si penjual. Kakek itu tersenyum senang seraya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Gaara. Karin sendiri masih tercengang dan tidak menyangka.

"Yang ini punyaku 'kan?" Pertanyaan Gaara seketika membuyarkan lamunan Karin.

"Eh ah i—iya..." Karin menyerahkan gantungan manekin kecil laki-laki kepada Gaara.

Gadis cantik itu masih belum berani menatap iris _jade _Gaara. Saat ini dia benar-benar senang, rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di sekitar perutnya. "T—terima kasih, pangeranku..." semburat merah itu kian menjalar di wajahnya. Gaara membalasnya dengan seulas senyuman tipis.

Karin mendekap gantungan kunci pemberian Gaara barusan. "Terima kasih, aku sangat senang sekali." Karin kembali berujar dan sekali lagi ia tersenyum sangat riang.

oOo

Matahari sudah merangkak naik, namun cuaca dingin di penghujung musim membuat udara di Konoha tidak terlalu terik seperti biasanya. Puas menjelajahi setiap sudut pertokoan dan keramaian di Konoha, mereka pun memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke sebuah kuil yang ada di pinggiran kota Konoha. Empat anak manusia beda _gender_ tersebut berniat untuk memanjatkan doa sejenak sambil menikmati penghujung musim gugur di dalam kuil yang dipenuhi dengan beberapa pohon besar nan rindang.

Keempatnya sampai di depan sebuah kuil kecil. Terlebih dahulu mereka memasukkan beberapa rincing koin ke dalam kotak kayu kecil yang ada di depan kuil tersebut. Setelah itu mereka pun khusyu' memanjatkan doa masing-masing. Suasana berubah hening, hanya terdengar suara gemerisik angin yang bergesekan dengan daun gugur.

Dalam hatinya, Karin memanjatkan doa sungguh-sungguh. Bisa dibilang ini pertama kalinya ia kembali ke kuil Konoha setelah beberapa tahun ia tidak pernah lagi menginjakkan kakinya disini. Gadis itu berdoa dengan khusyu', berharap doanya didengar oleh sang pencipta dan mengabulkannya.

Selesai berdoa, mereka kembali berjalan beriringan mencari bangku panjang atau semacamnya yang bisa dijadikan tempat beristirahat. Gaara juga nampaknya mulai terbiasa berbicara dengan Karin. Terlihat jelas dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang berbeda ketimbang tadi pagi. Ia juga tidak lagi diam saat Karin memulai kembali pembicaraan mereka. Gaara sudah mulai ikut menanggapi setiap ucapan Karin, membuat gadis itu juga merasa nyaman dan tidak terlalu kaku.

Berbeda dengan Sakura dan Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya diam seribu bahasa. Sasuke lebih tertarik memperhatikan pemandangan sejuk dan teduh di sekelilingnya. Sementara Sakura sendiri layaknya seorang penguntit yang terang-terang memperhatikan perkembangan hubungan kakaknya dengan Karin. Pasangan baru itu bahkan tidak sadar kalau sedaritadi dirinya memperhatikan mereka. Saking terhanyut dalam percakapan dan candaan mereka sendiri

"Aw..." Sasuke meringis ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang keras menginjak ujung sepatunya.

Sakura langsung mendelik tajam pemuda itu. "Ssstt!" Gadis itu meletakkan satu telunjuknya di depan bibir.

Sasuke mengernyit melihat perlakuan tunangannya itu. Tanpa sempat menjelaskan apapun kepada Sasuke, Sakura menggaet pelan Sasuke kemudian mengendap-endap menjauhi Karin dan Gaara dengan hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan. Kedua orang itu pun menepi di dekat pohon besar yang tumbuh di jalanan setapak itu. Beruntung Gaara dan Karin sama sekali tidak menyadari kepergian mereka.

Sakura menghela napas lega dan melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Sasuke. "Kenapa harus bersembunyi segala?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Sakura menatap tajam pemuda di hadapannya itu. "Kalau tidak begini, mereka tidak punya kesempatan untuk berduaan. Kehadiran kita mengganggu mereka." Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku hanya mau membantu mereka."

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar penuturan Sakura. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Bilang saja kalau itu hanya alasanmu untuk bisa berduaan denganku."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Ia ingin muntah rasanya mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang diucapkan dengan penuh percaya diri itu. "Sembarangan kau!" bantah Sakura keras.

Diluar dugaan Sasuke malah merangkul pinggul Sakura, membuat gadis itu jatuh ke dalam pelukannya dan meletakkan sebelah tangan Sakura di depan dadanya. Tentu saja perlakuan Sasuke langsung membuat wajah Sakura merona merah. Pemuda itu menempelkan keningnya ke kening lebar Sakura, mempertipis jarak di antara mereka.

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa?" Dengan jarak sedekat itu Sakura bisa merasakan deru dan hembusan napas Sasuke. Posisi yang seperti ini tentu saja sangat menguntungkan bagi Sasuke. Hanya seperempat jarak saja untuk—

"JANGAN MACAM-MACAM! DASAR MESUM!"

_**PLAAAKK**_

Sebuah tangan berukuran mungil mendarat dengan mulus di wajah halus Sasuke, meninggalkan cap kemerahan berbentuk tangan di pipinya. Sakura yang masih kaget dan takut mengatur napasnya dan mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari tunangannya. Hal yang paling menyebalkan adalah perlakuan jahil dari tunangannya yang sering sekali meledeknya.

Jantung Sakura masih berdebar kencang dan bisa dipastikan wajahnya sekarang sudah memerah sempurna. Tampaknya akan jadi suatu kesalahan baginya membiarkan dirinya hanya berduaan saja dengan pemuda _raven _itu.

oOo

"Loh? Kemana Sakura dan Sasuke?" Karin celingukan ke kiri dan kanan mencari kedua orang itu. Terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan Gaara membuatnya tidak sadar kalau dua orang itu sudah menghilang atau lebih tepatnya melarikan diri entah kemana.

"Apa sudah pulang duluan?" tebak Gaara ngaco.

Karin membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Tidak mungkin. Apa mereka sengaja meninggalkan kitra?" gumamnya pelan. Keduanya kemudian hening sejenak. Tampak berpikir masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba Karin menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Iris _ruby_nya bergulir ke arah semak-semak pepohonan yang ada di seberangnya. Manik indahnya menyipit seakan menyadari kehadiran seseorang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara heran melihat kejanggalan pada Karin.

Karin mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya di depan dada. "Ah, t—tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," sahutnya sambil tertawa dibuat-buat.

Gaara terdiam, bingung dengan sikap Karin yang mendadak berubah.

"Err, pangeranku, aku kebelakang sebentar ya." Karin memegang kedua pundak Gaara. "Kau tunggu disini saja sebentar. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi ya."

Tanpa sempat protes terlebih dulu, Karin sudah terlanjur melesat pergi. Ia melambaikan tangannya kemudian kembali melesat. Larinya benar-benar cepat hingga Gaara tidak sempat memanggil namanya. Pemuda itu mendengus, memandang ke sekelilingnya yang sepi. Sekarang ia malah sendirian.

oOo

Karin sampai di sebuah lapangan kosong berumput, tak jauh dari tempat ia meninggalkan Gaara tadi. Tempat itu nampak sepi. Hanya ada semak-semak rerumputan dan beberapa pohon serta binatang-binatang kecil yang tak sengaja lewat.

Wajah cantik yang biasanya riang itu terlihat lebih serius sekarang. Alisnya berkerut, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, sorot matanya penuh dengan amarah dan seolah menantang. "Keluar kalian!" seru Karin dengan nada tinggi.

Tak berapa lama, muncul beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan kacamata hitam. Begitu meihat sosok Karin di hadapan mereka, semuanya langsung berjongkok seolah memberi salam hormat kepada gadis itu.

"Cih, kalian rupanya." Karin berdecak sebal.

Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat kiriman _bodyguard_ dari Amerika sana. _Mood_nya yang sedang baik langsung berubah drastis begitu melihat kehadiran mereka di depan matanya. Karin tahu benar apa maksud dan tujuan mereka datang kemari serta orang yang mengirimkan mereka kepadanya.

"Maaf Nona, tapi kami diperintahkan untuk membawa Anda kembali ke Amerika," tutur salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku menolak!" tegas Karin cepat.

Pengawal tadi menghela napas berat. "Kami sudah menduga kalau Nona pasti akan menolak. Oleh karena itu dia memerintahkan kami membawa Nona secara paksa."

Karin hanya ber-oh-ria seolah tidak menggubris sama sekali penuturan pengawalnya tadi. "Kami tidak mau melukai Nona. Jadi turutilah perintah untuk kembali ke Amerika," ujar pengawal itu lagi.

Karin mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang kemudian membenarkan kacamatanya. "Jadi kalian berani menantangku?" Ia memajukan kaki kirinya ke depan dan sedikit memundurkan kaki kanannya ke belakang. Gadis itu memasang kuda-kudanya.

Karin menjulurkan tangan kirinya kemudian menggerak-gerakkannya, memberi isyarat menantang. "Ayo, kesini kalau begitu." Gadis itu menyeringai.

oOo

Sudah lima kali Gaara melirik arlojinya dan sudah seperempat jam berlalu setelah Karin meninggalkannya. Bukannya karena bosan menunggu, ia hanya sedikit cemas dimana gerangan gadis itu. Kalau hanya kebelakang seharusnya tidak selama itu kan? Dan memangnya dimana kamar kecil di tempat seperti ini?

Gaara menghela napas berat. "Memangnya kamar kecilnya dimana?" gumam Gaara pelan. _Jade_nya menyapu pandang ke segala arah namun sosok yang ditunggu belum nampak juga.

Lelah dan bosan menunggu sendirian, Gaara pun memutuskan untuk mencari Karin. Ia melangkah menyusuri jalan yang tadi dilalui Karin. Walaupun Gaara bukan termasuk yang handal dalam urusan percintaan tapi dia orang yang handal di kelas kalau soal pelajaran. Jadi wajar saja kalau dia masih lebih sedikit ingat jalan yang dilaluinya tadi. Kalaupun nantinya nyasar, ia bisa menghubungi Sakura untuk menanyakan keberadaan gadis itu.

Belum sampai setengah jalan Gaara melangkah, telinganya mendengar suara dentuman-dentuman keras. Terdengar seperti suara baku hantam. Ia mengernyit, penasaran dengan suara tersebut Gaara pun berbelok—mendekati sumber suara itu berasal. Kedua maniknya langsung terbelalak begitu melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Gadis itu—Karin yang sejak tadi dicarinya tengah berkelahi dengan beberapa orang berpakaian hitam lengkap dengan kacamat hitam mereka. Tanpa sadar, Gaara berlari mendekat. Khawatir dengan keadaan Karin, pasalnya satu lawan lima itu benar-benar tidak adil apalagi untuk ukuran seorang perempuan.

Baku hantam itu benar-benar terjadi. Tendangan, pukulan tangan, tonjokan diperut dan lain-lain. Namun sejauh yang Gaara lihat justru Karin yang mendesak kelima orang itu. Wajar saja, karena Karin sendiri sebenarnya jago _aikido_. Sejak kecil Karin sudah berlatih ilmu itu sehingga ketika dewasa ia sudah benar-benar menguasai ilmu tersebut.

"Karin!" Gaara berteriak memanggil namanya. Pemuda itu segera berlari menghampiri Karin.

Gadis itu menoleh, ia tengah berjongkok di atas tanah rerumputan. Nampak sedikit terkejut. "P—pangeranku..."

"Awas!"

Karin lengah, ia tidak menyadari salah satu pengawalnya sudah berdiri di belakang siap melayangkan pukulan di pundak gadis itu. Sudah tidak sempat lagi untuk menghindar.

_**BUUUKK**_

Gaara berhasil menghalau pukulan itu dengan tinjunya dan membuat pengawal itu tadi jatuh tersungkur. Karin terbelalak kaget melihat Gaara yang melindunginya. "P—pangeran—"

"Kau lengah." Gaara mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya ke gadis bersurai merah itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Dan siapa mereka semua?" Gaara nampak sedikit berang.

Karin bergeming dan tidak menjawab sepatah pun. Ia bingung harus menjelaskan darimana. Kalaupun diceritakan akan panjang dan sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Melihat para pengawalnya itu masih belum jera untuk memaksanya pulang.

Gaara mendecak sebal melihat mereka yang kembali bangun seperti tak kenal lelah. "Cih, masih belum menyerah juga." Gaara pun sudah bersiap-siap untuk menerima serangan selanjutnya.

"Sudah cukup!" Suara bariton lain menginterupsi mereka dari belakang.

Semua mata berpaling ke sosok lelaki berpakaian hitam sama dengan pengawal Karin tadi namun tanpa kacamata hitam. Lelaki itu berperawakan tinggi dan berambut _silver_ dengan potongan klimis. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat.

"Hidan..." gumam Karin.

Sesampainya di hadapan Karin, lelaki itu menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda hormat dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya di depan dada. "Maaf, aku telah lancang padamu, Nona."

Rahang Karin mengeras, kepalan tangannya mengerat. "Jadi benar kau yang menyuruh mereka kemari?" ucap Karin sarkastik.

Lelaki itu—Hidan, memjamkan matanya dan masih menunduk. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku terpaksa melakukan ini, Nona Karin," tuturnya sopan.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku menolak pulang! Aku sudah menyampaikan itu berkali-kali padamu 'kan? Apa kau masih belum mengerti juga?" Karin makin geram.

Hidan memberanikan diri menatap nona mudanya yang sedang diliputi amarah. "Nona..."

"Aku punya kehidupanku sendiri dan berhak menentukannya sendiri!" Wajah Karin kian memerah, antara menahan tangis dan kesalnya yang hampir meledak di waktu yang bersamaan.

Gaara yang sejak tadi diam, mendadak maju selangkah dan memundurkan Karin dengan sebelah tangannya. Pemuda itu menatap tajam Hidan yang ada di depannya. "Maaf, aku memang tidak mengerti masalah kalian. Tapi memaksa seorang gadis untuk menuruti kehendakmu sampai hampir menangis seperti itu menurutku tidak baik," sela Gaara tiba-tiba.

Kedua manik Hidan menyipit menatap Gaara. "Siapa kau?"

Gaara menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuknya. "Aku?" Gaara melirik Karin sekilas. "Aku teman kencan Karin hari ini." Pemuda itu lalu merangkul pundak Karin membuat rona merah menjalar di pipi gadis tersebut.

Hidan berdehem singkat kemudian kembali menanggapi Gaara, "Jadi kau pacar nona Karin?"

"Heh? Pacar?" Gaara bingung dengan pertanyaan Hidan namun tidak terlalu memusingkannya.

Ia menggedikkan bahunya singkat. "Entahlah, yang pasti aku tidak setuju dengan caramu. Seharusnya kau bersabar menunggu sampai ia benar-benar mau kembali bukan memaksanya untuk ikut denganmu..." Jeda sejenak. "Lagipula Karin berhak menentukan pilihannya sendiri kan? Tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang berhak mengekang kebebasan seseorang—siapapun itu."

Hidan sedikit tercengan dengan penuturan Gaara. Perkataan pamuda itu tadi membuatnya teringat akan memori-memori lamanya. Saat-saat bahagia dimana ia bisa melihat nona mudanya itu tersenyum riang dan ceria seperti biasanya. Senadainya ia memaksa Karin untuk kembali sekarang. Lalu, apa ia masih bisa melihat senyuman ceria itu kembali? Apa senyum bahagia itu masih tetap melekat di bibir tipisnya?

Hidan mendengus pelan, ia memejamkan matanya kemudian tersenyum tipis. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Karin yang masih awas terhadapnya. Tangan lelaki itu terulur, menyentuh pucuk kepala Karin. "Nona Karin sudah besar sekarang. Tetaplah tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya." Hidan tersenyum lembut.

Karin masih bergeming, belum mengerti maksud perlakuan Hidan tadi. Lelaki itu melangkah menjauh kemudian membalikkan badannya sebentar. "jaga diri Nona baik-baik." Ia beserta para pengawal tadi pun berlalu meninggalkan Karin dan Gaara.

"Hidan..." panggil Karin lirih.

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Gaara tampak khawatir.

Karin diam sejenak kemudian menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf..."

Karin membulatkan matanya. "Eh?"

Gaara menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. "Maaf, tadi aku berkata yang bukan-bukan." Wajah pemuda itu kini sudah memerah penuh. Ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya tersebut.

Karin menatap bingung Gaara. Pemuda itu tidak bersalah, kenapa harus minta maaf? Sedetik kemudian Karin tersenyum. "Terima kasih, hari ini aku benar-benat senang sekali." Suaranya begitu tulus.

Keduanya tersenyum. Karena Karin percaya, setelah ini semua akan baik-baik saja.

oOo

Lelaki berambut hitam dengan mata merah menyala itu berjalan di sepanjang koridor. Di tangannya terdapat beberapa map dan amplop yang digenggamnya kuat. Langkahnya mantap hingga ia terhenti di sebuah pintu besar dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit di sisi-sisinya.

Lelaki itu masuk ke dalam ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Tampak sebuah ruangan berukuran besar dengan sebuah meja kerja dan kursi putar di depannya. Rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi menghiasi di setiap sudut kiri dan kanan tembok ruangan itu. Sebuah sofa panjang beserta mejanya juga disediakan tepat di sudut kiri ruangan. Kaca jendela _full_ membuat arak-arakan langit dan jalanan kota yang padat terlihat jelas dari ruangan yang berada di ketinggian limapuluh meter itu.

Lelaki tadi sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat. "Tuan, ada kabar dari nona Karin Namikaze kalau dia tidak akan melanjutkan tugas yang Anda berikan."

Orang yang dipanggil 'tuan' itu masih memunggungi lelaki tadi. Ia memutar-mutar kursinya ke kiri dan kanan. "Begitu? Seperti yang sudah kuduga sebelumnya."

"Iya Tuan, tapi berkatnya ada beberapa informasi penting yang kami temukan," tutur lelaki tadi sopan.

"Apa?"

"Salah satunya kalau dia—Sasuke Uchiha sudah mempunyai tunangan." Obito—lelaki tadi membuka salah satu mapnya. Ia mengambil beberapa berkas yang telah ditempeli dengan foto seorang gadis di depannya. Obito meletakkan berkas tersebut di meja kerja 'tuan'nya. Kemudian kembali mundur ke belakang.

"Kami sudah mencari beberapa informasi penting tentangnya."

Lelaki itu membalikkan kursi putarnya menghadap meja. Ia kemudian mengambil berkas tersebut dan membacanya singkat. Diambilnya sebuah foto berukuran 4R dengan gambar seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang nampak sedang tersenyum. Lelaki dengan rambut hitam panjang itu menyeringai lalu meremas foto tersebut dengan sekali permainan tangan.

"Sakura Hatake... Akan kubuat menyesal karena telah berani beramain-main denganku." Bola mata merahnya berkilat tajam. Sorot mata kebencian terpancar jelas dari iris semerah darah itu.

**~TBC~**

**Author's Note :**

**8k+, =A="  
ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku buat selama ngetik fict ini. Semoga kalian gak bosen n gak capek bacanya.. T^T  
terima kasih sebelumnya yang sudah mereview di chapter kemarin. Maaf gak bisa nyebutin satu-satu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 dan Yoru sudah amat sangat ngantuk. Maaf.. :'(  
Apapun kritik, komentar, dan segala macam unek2 kamu di chapter ini silahkan tulis di kolom bawah ini. Makasih untuk semua yang udah baca fict ini.**

**So Mind to Review?**


End file.
